


Becoming More

by DonnaLeeGreene



Series: Ninja Turtles Meet The Huntress [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Ninja Turtes, Romance, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebuilding after an epic war, the Storm Pack moves back to Minnesota, the turtles in tow. Will Leo's iron self control ever allow him to shift with his brothers?<br/>Melody has a duty to her pride. Marry, mate, and bear offspring to a rival pride to keep her family safe. She had made piece with the betrothal long ago but the was before Mikey came dancing into her life. Can she find a way to keep Mikey without endangering her family?</p><p>Porn with a plot!!</p><p>Sequel to Ninja Turtles Meet The Huntress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, it would probably be best to read Ninja Turtles Meet The Huntress which is the first story in this series.

Becoming More  
It was the end of August. The days were still hot but the four huge mutant turtles didn't have much time to enjoy it, or anything else for that matter. Even their new forms had to remain mostly unexplored because even though their pack was secure and Aiden the Tyrant was dead, there was just too much to be done. Raph, the Alpha of the pack and now the turtles, was traveling with Gabby, his She-Alpha and future mate. It wasn't going to be a long trip. Just a couple of weeks to establish some type of stability in the Were world on the east coast. He had acquired a huge and nearly unmanageable pack when he had killed Aiden. It was too big for him and he was gathering people into smaller packs and allowing other alphas to claim them. While they did that, Gabby was using her advanced telepathic abilities to weed through any who might still be supporting Aiden’s old ideals. They were immediately exiled, snapping the bond to the Alpha and leaving them Alphaless which could cause insanity in lesser ranks. Many of them had to be put down when they went crazy and tried attacking other packs.  
With Raph and Gabby gone, the responsibility of running the pack fell on Leo and Saffron, who had taken up the mantle of She-Alpha’s second after Gabby’s sister and former second Gracie had died. Leo, a normally solid and resolute leader, was having trouble keeping up with everything. It had been a couple weeks since the Great One, who was the great wolf spirit of the werewolves people and father to the triplets, had gifted them with an animal form so they could be one with the pack. The trouble was, Leo was the only one out of all of his brothers who couldn't change. He knew he had the ability, felt the power within him to do so, but he couldn't make it happen. The normally calm and collected Leo huffed and tossed the papers in front of him away, unable to comprehend the information about building permits with his mind so preoccupied.  
As if being the only one unable to shift wasn't enough, Riley, the uncrowned queen of the werewolves, was almost constantly at him, trying to make him lose control. He had handled it well at first but as the days wore on and she was always picking at him, it began to wear down his practiced control and he found himself getting irritable with her. It was a shame really. She was really tall. At 6’1” she was actually a hair taller than Mikey, which the young terrapin just could not get over. She also had these unique silvery eyes. It was a shade that no wolf or human had ever had and they stayed the same color even when she shifted which was actually really rare for any shifter, though the Werecougar Melody had the same phenomenon with her cat green eyes. Leo thought that Riley’s tall and well muscled form was appealing, especially combined with her wavy platinum hair. It was almost white, even lighter than Raph’s first girlfriends had been. He couldn't help but wonder if it was as silky and thick as it looked.  
Leo couldn't help but scowl. That damn annoying, half mythological, powerful, and sometimes downright scary woman wouldn't leave him alone, even when she wasn't present! Sighing, he walked out of the makeshift trailer they were using as a little home while they built a new compound back in Minnesota. He had been born and raised in New York but this was the Pack’s home and he would do anything to give the girls some peace after the years they spent being tormented and oppressed by the False Alpha.  
They had only been at it a week but with their now large pack scattered in different professions they had gotten the property, the builders, and the permits in a ridiculously fast amount of time. The first shipment of materials had come in yesterday morning and from the top of the steps Leo watched Saffron pointing something out on the blueprints to the head contractor and then gesturing to the Alpha house.  
The Alpha house. It was the first thing Saffron had wanted up. Being from a younger generation, and now very wealthy with the reclaiming of their pack, the Alphas had been tossing ideas back and forth for changing up the layout of the traditional compound which was usually more like an apartment complex. Saffron and Gabby had come up with building a lodge-like main house, the Alpha House, surrounded by a lot of nice, mostly rustic outer buildings. The project would cover just over one hundred acres when complete, housing a medical center and a rec building that would house the entertainment room, gym, pool, cafeteria, and training facilities. As the Alphas hadn't even been back to Minnesota yet, saffron was bound and determined that the Alpha house be ready by the time they returned in two weeks. Leo had seen how the wolves worked with their much greater speed and strength. He didn't doubt they would be done well before the Alphas returned.  
As Leo stood in the hot afternoon sun, supervising, he saw movement across the lawn. He frowned as irritation invaded his moment of peace. Riley was walking his way.  
“Hey Leo.” She called brightly but the mischievous glint in her eye was anything but innocent. He stood tense, his arms crossed across his chest, as she came and stood next to him at the top of the steps, surveying the progress. “They work fast.” She commented as the multitude of wolves scurried here and there, constructing as they went.  
“Yeah.” Leo answered shortly. She just stood next to him, her bright silver eyes taking in the activity. After a few moments of silence, he began to relax. He shifted his weight to one foot and then she struck, pushing him over the railing and off of the stairs. He managed to twist as he fell so he didn't break his neck. He leapt up, his eyes blazing with anger and an honest to goodness, angry, rumbling, impossible for him to make unless he was a shifter growl was rolling deep in his chest. One look at the smug face of his tormentor caused the noise to cease as he recomposed himself.  
“Leo, if you don't quit doing that you’ll never get to know him well enough to change into him.” She chided as he reasserted his iron control. She, of course, was talking about his beast. The animal inside of him that he was born with had been subjected to his absolute control since for as long as he could remember. He didn't like it. It was too wild, too unpredictable, for his lifestyle. For him, control was paramount.  
“Whatever.” He said, his jaw tight. He really wished she would just go away. His two brothers walked around the building and the woman next to him flitted away, much to his relief. He watched as her brothers greeted the woman like family and rolled his eyes, heading back to his work in the trailer.  
“Hey Girl! What's good?” Mikey asked as Riley strode over.  
“I made him growl today.” She replied, her silver eyes dancing.  
“Good job, Riley.” Donnie said smiling. “Is that the first time you got him to do something like that?”  
“Yeah. He’s been tough. He just won't listen to me. I don't know why he can't just let go. It's not like the animal is new to you guys. You’ve lived your whole lives with a part of that in you.”  
“Leo likes control.” Donnie said. “I really honestly don't know what it’ll take to make him loosen up but maybe you could lay off the angry part. He’s getting kinda hard to be around.”  
She sighed. “I guess I’ll have to be okay with the little bit of progress we’ve made. Are we hanging out tonight? I think Margie has the pendants ready. You guys could come over and get those and we could chill.”  
“Sounds great.” Mikey replied.  
And bring mister crabby pants. He could use some down time.” She walked away, heading back to the car she had driven over.  
Riley wasn't usually one to ruffle feathers. While she was playful, she usually had a calm and serene demeanor. She had only been so annoying towards Leo because she was trying anything she could to reintroduce his animal nature. How would she do it? Two weeks of nonstop torment had earned her one little measly growl… and a brief one at that. No. It wasn't working and it wasn't worth all of the unpleasantness. She would lay off of Leo, show him she could be nice and hopefully they could be friends. She liked the energy that came off of him anyway. It was always so soothing, except when he was growling. She couldn't help but feel just a little satisfied that she had drawn that from him. Still, there was no use in badgering him if everyone was going to be miserable. With a sigh she turned for home.  
Even though Riley had been back in Minnesota for months now, not including her little hiatus as she and her two brothers went to help beat down the Tyrant, it still felt like it had been years since she had wandered the halls of their old mansion an hour north of Minneapolis. They had grown up there with no pack. Only Margie, a witch, Oliver, their MMA trainer, and The Warden had been with them. They hadn't even known other weres existed until the restlessness of Riley’s first heat had driven her from their property and into the cities where she found Gabby. She owed a lot to her honorary She-Alpha. Without her, they never would have discovered their people or their plight and they never would have stayed out of Aiden's reach. They hadn't known their powers then. Aside from the fact that Aiden could have never controlled Riley’s mind because of her connection to the spirit world, he could have used them for terrible effect if he had been able to control her brothers and force her cooperation as he had been prone to do.  
Riley entered the building and headed for the kitchen for some nice cold lemonade. It was hot out that was for sure. Her brother Wayne was sitting there, mowing down some cookies and reading something on his tablet.  
“What's up, big brotha?” She asked as she walked in. She noticed Frankie sitting at the table eating a sandwich as she rounded the corner. “And bigger brotha.” She added. Her eldest brother grunted, acknowledging her greeting but he didn't reply.  
“Just reading up on the news.” Wayne replied. She knew he was talking about the Were news. It was an online blog written by Weres and it had millions of viewers. The humans who saw it thought it was some sci-fi bullshit that Were fans cooked up. They knew better.  
“Anything good?” She asked.  
“Not particularly.” He frowned. “Looks like the people are loving Raph and Gabby up in the northern half of the states. Haven't had much information from the south. Sounds like the Alphaless are banding together though. God damned maniacs.”  
“They know they need an Alpha to stay sane. It makes sense they’d get together and figure out who was most dominant and go from there. We’ll have to keep an eye on them. They could become a big problem.” Riley said.  
“After they’re mated we should visit the allied packs in the south.” Frankie spoke up from the table. “They need a presence down there in case anything ever happens. They were spared the worst of Aiden’s destruction so they might not be as cautious. They might not be prepared if the Alphaless attack.”  
“Attack the south cuz is unprepared.” Riley nodded. “Makes sense. They’ll need a territory and a compound if they want to build off of Aiden’s ideals.”  
“Gabby and Raph should have just put them all down.” Frankie said.  
“They didn't want to be like that. They didn't want to become executioners. Not yet. Someday they might be able to stomach it again but they lost so much, and killed so many. You weren't in it as long as they were. You saw one battle and one skirmish and they saw months of that. I could feel it. Their souls need to heal before they can become the type of people to dole out severe punishment.” Riley said. She had wished the other Alphas were capable of what needed to be done right now too, but she understood. She knew they wouldn't balk at this responsibility in the future but now was not the time for them. They would do what they needed to heal and go from there.  
“I invited the Storms over tonight if you guys don't mind.” She said and her brothers perked up. They loved the pack. They had never had one of their own so they really got along with the turtles who struggled with the same things they did. It was nice to be with people who didn't really expect anything out of them, especially now that they were back on the map. They had exposed themselves before and were considered royalty because of their unusual stature and the powers they were gifted with but it had taken many years to acquire their reputation and sometimes Riley wished they hadn't. It made their kind look at them differently, just the same way the turtles were looked at differently. That's why they loved the Storm pack so much. With them, they were just people.  
“When?” Wayne asked and she could have laughed. If Donnie didn't already have Saffron, she would have sworn he and Wayne were in love. Their souls gave off a warm glow when they were together. Was there a such thing as soulfriends? She would have to look into it. She wondered if Jayden would show up. The large, attractive blond was usually attached at the hip with Raph but the Alpha was gone and she hadn't seen the beta in a few days. She knew he was cool with pretty much everyone though and wondered if he’d turn down the chance to socialize.  
“After sunset. The construction crew wants to get as much done as possible before the Alphas come back. They’ll finished the Alpha house first and then get going on the rec center. With the sheer amount of people there, I wouldn't be surprised if they finished it. You guys should go check it out sometime. It's a nice spread.” Riley said.  
“I’ll go when it's done.” Frankie said. “I like to be able to tour more than just the shell. Plus I think Raph and Gabby would prefer the chance to give a grand tour don't you think?”  
Riley considered what he had said. She supposed he was right. If she had her own home she would want to give tours personally. Just then, a plump woman with grey streaked black hair came in, her grey eyes twinkling.  
“I'm so happy you’re all home.” She sighed as she put the kettle on. It didn't matter how hot the day was, Margie had to have her black tea.  
“Are the pendants ready?” Riley asked.  
“Yes, dear. I finished them up this morning. I made them specially colored for those fool turtles.” She smiled affectionately at the mention of the brothers. “Can you guess who gets which?”  
“I could guess.” Riley replied. “They’re coming over tonight so we can hand them out then.”  
“All of them are coming?”she asked, her brows raised. Riley knew what she meant.  
“If they can manage it, the other two will drag Leo here.” She replied.  
“Lucky you.” She replied with a knowing smile. See, here's the thing. Part of Riley’s powers was her capability to read souls or spirits. Some people called them auras. She could feel them and the energy they put out made sense to her. She had found that Leo’s soul drew her and she knew that if she could win him that he would be her mate. Their inner flame matched, like Gabby and Raph’s did. Like Donnie and Saffron’s did, like Mikey and Melody’s did. They still hadn't gotten together. Mikey was clueless, the dummy. Melody wasn't any better, letting distractions keep her away from him all the time. She knew better than to interfere though. Mates had to find their way to each other naturally. That's why she hadn't pounced on Leo the first time she had felt the warming rays of his souls energy. That, and the fact that he couldn't learn to become one with the animal in him. He couldn't be a good mate until he had balance. Not just emotional balance as he had now, but spiritual balance. She eyed Margie suspiciously. The witch was also blessed with access to the spiritual plane and she wondered how much she really knew sometimes.  
“I got a growl from him today.” Riley blurted. Margie’s smirk deepened.  
“How did you manage that?” She asked.  
“I pushed I'm off of a railing.” She confessed.  
“There are better ways to bring his beast out.” She said sternly.  
“Please, oh wise one, grace me with this knowledge.” Riley said sarcastically.  
“Take him to bed.” Margie said simply. Riley heard sputtering and turned to see Wayne choking on his cookie. Margie wasn't a normal parental figure by any means but she had never openly encouraged any of her children to have sex before.  
“I think not.” Riley blushed.  
“Mating is a very primal act, prone to aggravating any Were’s beast. I'm sure you would get more than a growl. I bet you could make his eyes fleck.” She answered, referring to the way a were’s animal eye color blended through to their human eyes, putting flecks of color that were usually not there.  
“Moving on.” Frankie said loudly from the table. Margie tutted and tended to her pot. They all went about their own business until the sun went down and their guests arrived. As she had suspected, they had Jayden in tow and to her surprise, Leo stood at the back of the group, looking a little grumpy until Frankie greeted him warmly. They all meandered into the huge den and settled in around a coffee table filled with liquor.  
“First up, never have I ever.” Wayne said, putting shots full of vodka in front of everyone and setting the full bottle on the table. “Tapping out makes you lose, vomiting makes you lose, getting called out by your friends and siblings when we know you’ve done the thing and still haven't taken the shot makes you lose. Last one standing wins.”  
Everyone laughed. Since none of the people in the room had any party years, they had taken to doing drinking games and getting rip roaring drunk when they hung out which was actually fairly rare seeing as they just had so much damn work to do.  
“Me first, me first!” Saffron called.  
“Shoot.” Said Wayne.  
“Never have I ever had sex with a girl.” She grinned mischievously, blue eyes piercing into Donnie. He chuckled as everyone but her drank.  
The move went clockwise so Donnie was next. “Never have I ever eaten raw meat.” He said. He was surprised to see Mikey shoot along with all of the wolves.  
“Really?” Donnie asked.  
“I went hunting with Raph and Gabby once. The blood smelled good so I tried it. Looks like we got more wolf in us than expected.” Mikey replied.  
Donnie could attest to that and he was sure Raph could too. Every time he had sex, he formed a knot now. It had weirded him out at first but when Saffron had screamed her release when he tied her in her hybrid form, he figured it was a good thing.  
Next up was Mikey. “Never ever have I had sex.” He grinned, knowing most of the people in the room would have to shoot. He was surprised to see that Riley and Leo both didn't shoot, though the rest of them did.  
Leo couldn't believe the pale haired beauty across from him had never done it before. Especially seeing as her brothers had. They went everywhere together so he knew she had been exposed to the possibility of it. He eyed her hulking brother sitting next to her. At a full seven feet, he was even bigger and scarier than Raph. Maybe it wasn't so unusual that she han’ t been approached. Risking the wrath of her brothers would take a special kind of courage.  
Jayden’s turn. “Never have I ever had sex with a mutant turtle.” His blue eyes sparkled with laughter as Saffron took her shot and then stuck her tongue out at him.  
Leo’s turn. “Never have I ever shifted in this plane.”  
Everyone took shots.  
“Never have I ever lived in the sewers.” Wayne grinned next. The turtles swallowed their alcohol as well as Saffron, seeing as she’d lived with them there the first month after Raph had bonded them.  
“Never have I ever performed surgery.” Frankie said. Shots from Saffron and Donnie.  
“Never have I ever been in a relationship.” Again, Saffron and Donnie had to shoot, along with Jayden.  
“This feels kinda one sided.” Donnie commented as his body warmed as a hard buzz set in. Saffron was right there with him.  
The game went on and ever since Donnie’s comment, most of them picked stuff they would have to drink to until they tapped out.  
“Assholes.” Donnie muttered as they downed their last shot and flipped their glasses over to show they were out. Saffron giggle and sneezed and then giggled more.  
“let's run.” She said to her boyfriend.  
He kissed her hard. “You’re so smart.” He said through half closed eyes.  
He stood and started untying his shorts to get naked when Riley laughed. “Wait.” She said. “Let me grab your amulet.” She stumbled a little when she stood, the copious amount of alcohol making her coordination a bit shaky but she stabilized and hurried off only to return moments later with the pendants. Each glowed faintly, waiting to be united with its owner. She tossed one to Mikey and then Donnie who put it on and quickly shifted, relieved when he didn't tear apart his shorts and instead they were magically absorbed. Then Riley held the blue glowing one out to Leo.  
“I don't know why you bothered.” He said looking down. “I'm never going to need it.”  
Riley bent down, supporting her weight with a hand on his thigh until he looked up at her.  
“Yes you will.” She said with a quiet conviction that made him believe her. She straightened but he could still feel the warmth of her hand where it had rested on his shorts. She was so confusing. Annoying for two weeks and then suddenly warm and sweet. What the actual fuck was going on here? A small cough brought him out of his reverie. In the entrance to the room stood a very familiar and well liked face.  
“Mind if I join in?” Melody asked, her cat green eyes tracking over each face. Her eyes stopped at Donnie and Saffron who were trying to stumble their way out of the room but failing because they kept hitting the furniture.  
“You have a lot of catching up to do.” Wayne said cheekily.  
“I see that.” She said as she stepped aside for the finally coordinated Donnie and Saffron. They passed her and headed for the front door. She headed in and sat next to Mikey instead he place the two love birds had just vacated.  
“Hey Mikey.” She said.  
“Hey.” He replied, his penchant for calling every single female he came across by one pet name or another was halted by his nerves. He had always liked Melody and he hadn't even been able to explain why. He hardly knew her on a personal level.  
“How many shots.” She asked.  
“Better start with ten.” Wayne said. “And that's going easy on you.”  
She slammed ten back no problem and settled in next to Mikey to continue the game.  
“Never have I ever had retractable claws.” Riley said. Eyebrows quirking in a challenge. The Werecougar took another shot.  
Finally, Mikey tapped out, followed by Wayne, then Riley, then Jayden vomited, expelling him and Frankie called Melody out on coughing up a hair ball when she was in cat form. He’d seen her do it the day after Aiden’s death. That made Frankie the winner but by then everyone was too drunk to care.  
“Run with me angel face.” Mikey said to Melody. He stood and headed for the door and to his complete surprise, the lioness followed. They went out into the cool night air and shifted. She was glorious as a cougar, her green eyes rimmed in black and her big body rippling with muscle. His dragon form, as they called it since discovering they could roar, was just a hint larger than hers and it made him happy for some reason. She began to trot away and he followed easily. He swiped and knocked her back foot as it came up, causing her to jump and spin, facing him curiously. He swatted again, playfully. Nervous as he was, playing was the only thing he could think to do. Melody swatted back but missed as he danced away. A purr emanated from deep in her chest as he bounded back and tried to nip her flank with his beak. She dodged and swatted his hind leg, causing him to stumble but he was up and pouncing on her like a playful puppy in an instant. They rolled around, jaws snapping playfully and showy growls rumbling until Melody managed to disengage herself and took off running. Now there was something that drew out the predator in him. With a roar, he gave chase.  
Donnie and Saffron hadn’t made it far. He had chased her into the woods and those long legs of his allowed him to catch her quickly. He waisted no time in burying his face in her swollen pussy. His reptilian tongue stroked through her folds, tasting her essence. His cock started protruding from his sheath and when her tail flagged to the side, he covered her. His tapered cock dipped in and out of her aching pussy until she gave a sharp growl and he thrust into her completely, hammering into her ready and willing body. Saffron yipped her pleasure beneath him and as her walls began to contract, his knot began to grow until he was locked inside of her with barely two inched to give sharp hard thrusts but just as he locked with her her body spasmed and she howled her release. His body jerked inside of her releasing a torrent of cum and just like a real wolf, he turned so he was off of her back and his knot was wedged snugly against her opening. It was what her wolf wanted, and his dragon as well. His cock jumped inside of her every time her walls contracted, drawing more seed from his shaft. This one was going to take a while to go down, he could tell. She wasn't holding still and every movement against his sensitive cock brought a low churr from him. He didn't mind though. He could stay like this forever.  
When Melody saw Saffron and Donnie she stopped dead. Mikey barreled into her sending her ass over teakettle, landing with him standing over her. It was obvious that he saw seeing what she had seen moments before, especially as Saffron had been howling her release as they had tumbled. Her sideways position under him allowed her a good look as his cock began to protrude slightly. His scent became richer, and for a minute she wondered what it would be like to mix his scent with her own. With a wicked inner smile, she rose underneath him, making sure her back brushed hard against his exposed tip. His hips jerked but then she was off again, the scent of his arousal smeared down her back where his moist cock had dampened her fur. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the mix of his lubricating fluids and her own fur. She quickly climbed a tree and settled in to wait. What was she doing?  
She shouldn't be encouraging Mikey. While she had always found him attractive, she had a duty to her family. She had been promised to a rival pride’s leader as a peace offering, a way to bring the prides together. She didn't really want to breed with the other lion, but she could do worse and it served a good purpose, her family’s safety. Yet here she was, playing hide and seek with a were-turtle-wolf and getting turned on by the though of him driving his cock into her. Her tail flicked in agitation as she thought. She wasn't due to be sent to the other pride until the next summer, the summer of her twentieth birthday. She’s just had her first heat before meeting with the Storm pack. The triplets had saved her from a band that had stolen her away and were planing on using her as their personal sex slave. They got her out, fed her, and took her on as a sister before sending her back to her pride for no more than a couple weeks, when they asked her to seek out the Storm pack. Then, and now, she found it difficult to return home to her pride. She felt she belonged in the storm pack. Still, duty was what her family had drilled into her since childhood. She watched as Mikey walked through the trees toward her. Her tail flicked and her eyes narrowed. Maybe it would be alright to have a little fling before she was forced to settle down.


	2. Coming home

The world was spinning. Leo had definitely had too much to drink. He sat on the couch, his head tipped back, trying to keep himself from throwing up.  
“You okay?” The soft feminine voice came from beside him. He tensed, ready for her to start in on him but she waited patiently for his answer.  
“Spins.” He finally replied.  
Riley looked at the turtle in blue. His eyes were staring up as though if he turned his gaze anywhere else, the world world would fall apart. She herself was barely holding on. Her body tingled and her head swam. At lest her vision wasn't too effected. She stared at his face, taking in his strong jaw line, the bright blue eyes, and the sensuous curve of his lower lip. She wanted a taste.  
“You’ve been quiet tonight.” Leo commented, trying to keep his mind off of his churning stomach.  
“I'm not always annoying.” She replied. “Just to you.”  
He frowned, still not moving his gaze. “Why?”  
“Tryina get to your beast.” She said. His frown deepened but he said nothing. In her drunken state, her adopted mother’s words came back to her and quick as a snake, she was up on her knees straddling his lap.  
Riley’s face appeared in his vision as she loomed over him. Her hips and stomach were pressed against the upper part of his plastron and her hands rested on his powerful shoulder. On one side, her fingers traced the line of a tendon in his neck. His eyes focused in on hers.  
“What-“ he started but she brought her lips to his in a fiery kiss. Leo couldn't even breathe. He’d been kissed before but the way her soft lips moved against his and the way her tongue darted out to taste him was almost enough to sober him up. Until he smelled her arousal at any rate. He had noticed his much sharper sense of smell since the Great One had blessed them, and now he thanked his lucky stars because there was no better smell than the warm white chocolate scent that was coming off of her. He made a noise he had never made before, another noise he wouldn't have been able to make unless he could change his vocal chords like a shifter. A deep churr rolled from his chest as his cock hardened.  
Riley pulled away a bit, eyeing him nervously. The noise he was making wasn't a growl, she had already heard that before, but it was still deep and kind of rumbly and she wasn't sure what it meant. His eyes opened as his hands came up to wrap around her hips. They were flecked with green, the deep forest green of his dragon. Her heart leapt but the sound of her brothers voices returning from the kitchen had him thrusting her off of him, rising, and staggering out of the room. She beat a hasty retreat as well, hoping the scent of her arousal would dissipate a little without her there. She went to her room and locked the door. She quickly undressed and crawled into bed. She found her own release that night, as she always did, but her mind replayed the cool flesh of Leo’s hands gripping her hips as she ran her lips over his. He had lost control tonight. He had been out of his mind drunk, but that was two incidences in one day. She was willing to bet that if she had run, the predator in him would have burst free to hunt her. Her body thrilled at the thought.  
Leo woke with a pounding headache from the craziest dream. He dreamed he was chasing the white wolf through the snow covered forest. He knew that if only he could catch her, her could have her. He stretched, the vividness of his dream fading, though his arousal was still sharp, and four legs moved. He froze and looked down, realizing he was in his dragon form. Joy rocketed through him but then he was suddenly Leo again. Plain old boring mutant turtle Leo. He sighed as he sat up, the bright light of the morning blazing in through the tall windows in the upstairs living room he had run to when he had needed to retreat. His stomach dropped as he remembered his tormentors lips on his, her body pressed close, and the delicious smell of her arousal. No wonder he’d had that dream. He took another deep breath, squinting against the bright light, and stood. His stomach churned but he’d be alright. He just really needed some water. He quietly wandered downstairs to the kitchen. He was the only one awake. He slammed a glass of water, and then another. He quickly made himself some toast. He buttered it and ate it over the garbage, not wanting to get crumbs everywhere or dirty a plate. When he’d finished, he turned to check on his pack only to jump a foot. A woman he knew to be Margie was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, silently watching him.  
“Congratulations.” She said, her face passive.  
“For what?” Leo asked.  
“Your first shift.” She replied. “Even if it was in your sleep.”  
He frowned. She must have seen him in dragon form on the couch before he woke.  
“It doesn't count if I'm sleeping.” He replied.  
“Sure it does. It means your beast is strong. It pushes out when you let go of your inhibitions.” The woman twittered as she moved into the kitchen, filling her kettle and starting the stove.  
“Then why did I change back right away.” He asked.  
“Not right away. Only when you realized you were in dragon form. You changed back because you were afraid and when you’re afraid you like to organize every aspect of yourself into nice neat little boxes. Get all your ducks in a perfect row, so to speak.” She said as she gathered her tea mug and some cream and sugar.  
“I wasn't scared, I was happy that I had been able to change.” Leo said.  
“It is possible to be happy and afraid all at once. Ever been kissed by someone you really like? Overjoyed that they like you enough to kiss you, terrified you’re going to mess it up.” She sighed. “Oh to be young again.” Leo wasn't sure if she was talking about her past or if she knew what had happened between him and Riley last night. The witch seemed to know everything that went on in her house. “Tea?” She asked him as the kettle began to whistle.   
Leo accepted a steaming mug and they sat together at the table. “I’ve never let that part of me control my life.” Leo explained. “It just felt too wild and I didn't want to end up…” He trailed off, trying to put into word what he had always felt would happen if he let that other part of him out.  
“Like your brother, Raphael?” She offered.  
Leo chuckled. “Well that's one way to put it.”  
“Raph is a special case. He has a very dominant beast and unlike yourself he never had the patience to try to control it, he just let it take over whenever he was angry or upset or scared. He struggles with it now. Riley’s told me he’s prone to accidental shifting when he gets too stressed, especially if Gabby isn't with him. Your relationship with your beast would be different, Leonardo, if you would only give him a chance. Your brothers have learned balance with their beasts and neither of them are off their rockers or overly emotional. The beast is you, Leo, and you are the beast. You don't need to fear it.”  
Leo sipped his tea and pondered her words with a scowl. What did she know? Did she have an animal living inside her? He was distracted as Saffron and Donnie walked in, both yawning.  
“We gotta get back, Leo.” She said. “I'm sure the builders are here and started already.” Saffron said.  
“Ronnie’s right.” He sighed to the older woman. “Thank you for the tea.” He stood and put his half empty mug in the sink. The soft grey eyes just smiled at him behind her cup.  
They went outside to the car, a hungover Jayden in tow. “Where's Mikey?” Leo asked, looking around.  
“I'm sure Melody will bring him home.” Saffron said. “We gotta get moving.” They piled into the SUV with tinted windows and drove off.  
Mikey awoke when the sun was beating down on his face through a gap in the foliage. He lifted his head and shook it out, making the ears he wasn’t used to flap. He looked around, his brown eyes alert. He had chased Melody around all night in a merry game of hide and seek and though they had collapsed in a pile together and fallen asleep on the forest floor, she was nowhere to be seen. He inhaled deeply, trying to catch her scent, which still lingered where her fur had been touching him. He stood up, stretching like a dog, and then followed her scent. He walked for a little way and then stopped dead. She was in human form, her clothes piled on the shore of a spring that welled up into a little pond and a stream. She was swimming. Naked. He quickly shifted and called out, not wanting to startle her. She waved him over.  
“You sleep okay last night?” She asked, her body gliding gracefully through the extremely clear water. “I know it can be weird waking up in your animal form.”  
“I slept great. You really wore me out. Are all cats as good at hide and seek as you are?” He asked. She just grinned and have a little shrug as her feet settled on the rocky bottom.  
“Are you going to come swimming?” She asked.  
“I, uh, actually gotta get going.” He hedged. He didn't want her to know he had a boner.  
She grinned. “I’ll bring you back.” And before he could so much as blink, she was walking out of the water, revealing her gloriously naked body. Her breasts had to have been even bigger than Gabby's with an ass to match. Her stomach was soft and a little rounded. Mikey had always had a thing for thick girls. Her curves made his mouth go dry. He couldn't move a muscle as he watched her put her clothes back on. She finally came to walk past him, pecking his cheek before moving on. Mikey turned and watched her go, shocked. Then he realized he was supposed to be following her and hurried to catch up. He watched her shift a few feet ahead of him and he quickly followed suit, chasing after her the whole way back to the mansion.  
Melody and Mikey both shifted when they got back, noticing that the SUV the turtles had come in was gone.  
“Guess you’re lucky I'm still here.” Melody said as she slid into the car. He climbed into the back seat, hidden by the tinted windows.  
“I had a good time last night.” Mikey said, feeling a little bit awkward.  
“Mmmm.” She hummed. Mikey thought he heard a little bit of a purr in there but he thought maybe he was imagining things. She was so confusing and hard to decipher sometimes. Even though she felt like part of the pack, she had always been mostly quiet, preferring to observe rather than be the center of attention. The few times he’d been able to drag out her more playful nature, he’d had the time of his life though. He knew there was a lot under that quiet, inquisitive face she put out there. Her playful boldness that morning had been enough to prove that. He was going to crack her shell, if it was the last thing he ever did.  
The week had passed mostly smoothly as August faded into September. The Alpha House had been finished and oh what a house it was. Four flours, including the basement, and huge ceiling to floor picture windows gave a lot of space and a lot of light. The very top floor was designed only for the Alpha pair. It held a stone and wood luxury bathroom attached to a master bedroom large enough to throw a party in. One wall had huge windows looking out on the private lake and another wall had a bay window with a reading nook, as they had discovered Gabby loved to read though she didn't get the chance often in the war.  
If you left the master bedroom, you walked out into a hallway and the first door on the left was a smaller warm and cozy den, with their own personal entertainment center full of games, movies, and a computer on a desk off against the wall. The next door, which was on the right, was the second door to the master bathroom. The three doors after that were extra rooms, set up as guest rooms now, but intended for use as nurseries and children's rooms in the future. The next door down was a meditation room, and then, at the end of the hallway, there was a room that held a large hot tub, a stone platform complete with stairs encasing it. Gabby had been adamant about it and they knew why. The number of times they had walked in on Raph burying himself inside of her on the ledge of the very similar hot tub at the last compound was a little bit obscene.  
On the other end of the hallway, the stairs led down to the second floor. This floor held a kitchenette, a couple bedrooms, the laundry room, a huge living area, and a couple bathrooms. People could come there and relax.   
Another set of stairs led down to the first floor, where a large, warm entryway split off into a huge kitchen which connected to a dining room with a huge oak table. The entryway also gave direct access to a good sized den with a fireplace and then a hallway led off to conference rooms they would be using this floor for business and high ranking meetings that would need the relatively intimate space the Alpha house alone could provide. Larger meeting and classrooms were going to be built in the red center.  
The basement was something Raph had requested and the other turtles had latched onto like leeches. A turtle man cave. It reflected a bit on the lair they’d had to leave back over half of a year ago. It was the only floor that didn't match the rustic homey feel of the rest of the house. It had brick and cement walls, cement floors, and a couple arches that led off to a couple different rooms, including Donnie’s personal lab, a weapons room, and a meditation room besides the main hang out space. They all couldn't wait til Raph got back so they could start decorating it, bringing a little bit of New York City back to the Minnesota Country.  
The towering walls of the four story rec center were now standing as well. This building was made of brick and cement and could hold all of the pack within a hundred miles in case of a disaster. It was the only building on the premises besides the medical building that didn't have a rustic feel to it. That's not to say some of the rooms inside of it wouldn't have that rustic, homey feel, but the outside screamed strength and durability.   
Leo was more than happy with the progress. It meant he had one less thing to worry about. Other than the building project, he was managing all the wolves inside of the Minnesota state line, as Raph hadn't returned to dole out those wolves to other Alphas yet. Every question, every problem, every challenge had to go through him. Luckily he had an email set up but he spent a good part of his day meeting with concerned pack members wanting to know what would be done with them or their family or their children. Leo assured many of them that they would have some say in what happened to them. Jayden even stepped in to do some meetings with pack members because there were just too many.  
On the up side, Riley hadn't shown up for days, seemingly tired of torturing him. While he could say that was an immense relief and it had improved his mood immensely, he wasn't sure her absence was quite as complete as it seemed. He’d been dreaming of her every night. Her wolf would stand before him, all white fur and silver eyes. He knew she was waiting, always waiting. He would wake up, restless and antsy before he wrestled his unruly emotions back into line and go back to sleep.  
He had tried every day that week to shift again. Multiple times a day he tried with no success. He had never in his life failed to master something he had put his will against. He was beyond frustrated, though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. As always, he kept his physical bearing under control.  
Mikey, on the other hand, was showing his frustration by being surly with his brothers, and even Saffron. The usually social and friendly turtle had taken to going off alone and had been rather short with his brothers. Melody had returned to her territory the night after their hide and seek match and hadn't been in touch with any of them. She wouldn't answer texts or calls, and seeing as Mikey was trying to get to know her better, he was beyond frustrated.   
That's why, after yet another week, when he heard someone approaching him in the woods he let out a warning growl in his chest.  
“I know you’re not growling at me, Michelangelo.” A stern but familiar voice said. Mikey whipped around to see Gabby looking down at him, hands on her full hips, eyebrow raised. Raph stood a few feet back, his arms crossed, but there was a smile playing around the toothpick in his mouth.  
“You’re back!” Mikey cried. All frustration momentarily forgotten, he leapt to his feet and rushed forward, wrapping Gabby up in a big bear hug. When he set her down, he bumped fists with his older brother. “What's good, bruh?” He asked.  
“Been waitin’ on you, knuckle head.” Raph answered. “We wanna see the house but it's hard to do it all together when your brother’s missin’.”   
“Dude. It's so awesome. C’mon! C’mon!” He had Gabby's hand and was pulling her forward eagerly. He hadn't realized how much he missed those two. They seemed to have an ability to bring everyone together. They were the rock the pack leaned on and when they had to be separated from them, things just felt a little off.  
Mikey hauled the two all the way back to the compound. The huge rec center was over half done. The equipment hadn't been brought in and the water and electricity weren't on yet but people were working in the interior on the lower floors as the builders were working frantically to finish the top floor and the roof. Because it wasn't quite done, Mikey skipped stopping to let them look up at it. He just dragged them forward to where the other brothers and Saffron stood waiting.  
Leo was glad to see Raph. He knew it meant he had managed to direct and set up new territories out east alongside the Thompson Alpha. It also meant there was less people in their pack, less people to pull their focus in so many different directions. Really, though, Leo had just missed his brother. Despite their differences, Raph was his best friend. He was glad to see Mikey acting more like Mikey too. The last week had been hard with the most unfazeable of them acting so strangely.  
“Seriously, guys.” Mikey whined as Gabby and Saffron squealed and wrapped each other up in a tight hug. “I'm dying to show you this place. Can we go?”  
Saffron stuck her tongue out at the turtle but then smiled indulgently as she disengaged from Gabby.  
“Alright, orangey.” Saffron said. “Lead the way.”  
Mikey lead them forward like an over eager puppy. If he'd been in his dragon form, his tail would've been wagging.  
Raph could almost feel his heart physically swell in his chest as he walked in. Modern was great. He loved modern. However, the rich warm wood with the stone accents coupled with the up to date technology, appliances, and furniture screamed home and comfort. He couldn't have hoped to even dream of a home so well suited to him and his Gabby. He looked down at her, a full foot shorter than him, with her warm chocolate eyes sparkling with tears. He brushed her hair back, letting her know he was with her without intruding in her moment. He looked over and realized Saffron’s hand was in hers and her blue eyes also sparked with tears. He realized that they were coming home to a compound that was theirs and theirs alone for the first time since their pack was overthrown by the False Alpha, Aiden. As he took everything in, Leo was talking to them about what they were seeing. Everything from the features of the kitchen to the kind of hardwood floors and even to where they had made small adjustments to the building plan. Raph couldn't have been more proud of his brother. He had paid a lot of attention to this project and that showed how much he cared.  
The group moved to the next floor and then the others were left there as Saffron led them up to the Alpha floor. When she showed them the master bed and bath, they were ecstatic. When she showed them the den, they were happy. She showed her two of the three bedrooms and then walked her down past the third bedroom to the hot tub room where she could almost see Gabby swoon. Then she led them to the third bedroom.  
“Raph, would you mind waiting out here? I decorated this room special and it's something I want me and Gabby to do together.” Saffron said.  
“Yer killin’ me, Ronnie.” He groaned, but he settled against the opposite wall so she took that as a green light. She covered Gabby’s eyes with one hand and then opened the door with the other. She guided her in and faced her toward a wall. When she withdrew her hand, Gabby froze in shock. The entire wall was a collage of pictures.   
“Where did you get these?” Gabby asked, her voice quiet, breathless even.  
“I went to the old compound.” She admitted. It had been abandoned for years, ever since Aiden had turned his gaze east.  
Gabby’s hand touched the smooth glass that covered a picture of her mom, dad, sister, brother, and herself. Her fingers traced to one of her uncle Tim and her sister fishing for trout. The next picture showed her and her siblings all proudly holding up little brook trout. She stepped back, her tears falling freely as she saw pictures she had thought long gone. She noticed there were a lot of more recent ones too. Her and Gracie making funny faces in her room back at the Thompson Compound. That must’ve been after Raph had broken her leg and she literally could do nothing but stay in her room. Gracie had made it her personal mission to keep her entertained. There was a picture of the turtles in the entertainment room, laughing and cheering as they played video games. There was a very recent picture of Gabby, obviously naked though none of her private areas were showing, with her arms resting on the platform of the hot tub at the last compound they had taken before killing Aiden. Her hair flowed around her and her head was resting on her arms. Her dark eyes burned with passion. It must have been that picture that Raph had taken. He would never admit it to anyone outside the family, but he loved photography, and he was really good at it. Again, her eyes wandered, this time landing on a picture from behind of Raph and Donnie sitting side by side on a long bench at the Thompson compound. In their wolf forms, Gabby and Saffron rested their front legs and their big heads on their lovers laps. Gabby knew Gracie had taken that picture. Another picture caught her eye. It was the boys with Master Splinter in the lair. They were eating breakfast but you could tell Master Splinter was saying something and they all were listening intently. She stepped back and took in the largest picture, set in the middle. It was all of them. They were at Raph’s first hunt. It had been taken sometime after he had returned. Their spots of honor were all filled. Ten chairs held ten Storm members and each was as happy as they could be, talking among themselves and among the other members of the pack.  
“It’s beautiful.” Gabby said, sliding into her friends outstretched arms. They cried together, grieving still for all they had ever lost. When the tears had slowed, Gabby called Raph in and together they looked over a few of the pictures there, Gabby pointing out her old friends and family and Raph pointing out good memories they'd had together in the last eight months. Saffron stood in the door until they turned to come out, not wanting to leave the turtles waiting downstairs.  
“Welcome home, Gabby.” Saffron said.   
Gabby lit up her world with a dazzling smile. “You too, Ronnie.”


	3. Home is Where the Heart is

“Dude, seriously, you gotta see this. No girls allowed!” Mikey yelled, shooing the girls off as he led Raph to the stairs to the basement. The brothers were jostling excitedly.  
“It's our man cave.” Donnie grinned at his brother. “You’re going to love it. We wanted to wait for you to come back before we finished decorating it.”  
Leo opened the door and the first thing he saw was a metal stair case with a railing. As he descended, the stair case opened up on the right to a room that made his jaw drop. It was very similar to the lair back in New York. Mikey showed him the awesome entertainment center in the middle of the room, the weapons room where they could spar, and the bar off in the corner, complete with a pizza oven. Leo showed him the meditation room, similar to the one up in the Alpha quarters but bigger. Donnie then dragged him off to the lab, showing him all of his new equipment and technology.  
“This is amazing guys. Really. I dunno how it could be any better.” Raph said. He heard a familiar sound and looked over. Donnie had a thing of purple and white spray paint. Mikey thrust a can of red and a can of black into his hands.  
“This is how.” Leo answered his statement with a grin. Raph returned his brothers grin and they went to town making graffiti over every inch of the walls. They left a few spaces blank for when they put up posters that would eventually end up there. As hey worked, Leo kept up a running commentary about how they had come up with everything. Donnie cut in when they got to the lab.  
“Wayne and Riley came and helped me get everything updated and modified.” He said. “We even customized some of the equipment and a lot of the computer programs.”  
“The Triplets are back here?” Raph asked. When they had left, the Triplets were still out east, helping clean up after the mess.  
“Yeah. They came back with us.” Mikey said. “They’re pack now, kinda. They like to stick with us.”  
“Well, they’ve been staying at their mansion.” Donnie corrected. “It's a three hour drive there when Ronnie’s driving so it's not exactly close but we’ve been heading down there to party a couple nights a week. Riley’s been around a lot more than her brothers.”  
“Why.” Raph asked.  
“She’s trying to bring my dragon out. Or at least she was.” Leo said.  
“Still haven't shifted?” Raph asked.  
“I did once in my sleep.” Leo admitted.  
“It's a start, bruh.” Mikey said, elbowing him.  
“Margie thinks I'm scared of it.” Leo said, scowling.  
“Margie?” Raph asked.  
“She’s kinda like their mom.” Donnie explained. “She’s the witch who made these amulets.” He pointed to the one hanging from his neck. “You should probably go down there and get yours.”  
Raph felt Gabby’s bond brush against his. “What are you boys doing down there?” She asked in his mind.  
“You two go on, we’re decorating.” Raph replied.  
“You might want to tell Mikey he has a visitor.” She informed him.  
“Gabby says someone's here for ya Mikey.” Raph said, not taking his eyes off of his art.  
“Really? Who?” He asked. Raph just shrugged and because he was always so inquisitive, he couldn't wait to finish the piece he was working on. He set the cans down and took the stairs two at a time. He opened the door and froze when he saw Melody in the entry, eyes wide in amazement. She must have caught Mikey out of the corner of the eye cuz she spoke.   
“It feels like home.” She said. “These main beams are as big as trees. It makes me want to climb them.”  
“What happened to you?” Mikey asked, a little sharply.  
“There was stuff going on in my territory. I was really busy.” She replied, her uncanny green eyes settling on him.  
“What kind of stuff?” He asked, suspicious.  
“It's a long story, Mikey.” She sighed.  
“I got all day.” Mikey said, putting his hands on his hips.  
“I was arranging things with my pack so I could stay here til next summer.” She said.  
“Really?” Mikey asked. “Why?”  
Melody’s eyes roamed over the interior of the house again. “It feels like home here.” She replied.   
“You wanna go get some coffee sometime?” Mikey blurted. Oh god. Where had that even come from? He couldn't go out to a coffee place. He didn't even like coffee. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't some romantic comedy movie. He was a turtle!  
“Like a date?” She asked. He just nodded, embarrassed. “I don't really like coffee.” She replied. His heart fell. “But I could go pick us up some special ice cream and you could pick a special place and we could still have a special date.” She smiled.  
Mikey had to physically stop himself from crushing her in an ecstatic hug. “So, like, maybe tomorrow around noon if you’re gonna be around?” He asked, playing it cool.  
“Great. I’ll bring the ice cream, you pick the place. Until then, did you want to show me around the new house? It looks awesome.”   
“Sure.” Mikey said, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders, steering her toward the kitchen. “No girls in the cave though.”   
Her tinkling laughter was music to his ears. “As if I’d want to go into your smelly man cave.”  
Mikey showed her around the house and after, he took her over to the rec center and showed her how things were progressing. When they were walking out, they saw the big Dodge Ram that belonged to Frankie pulling in. Mikey alerted Raph and Gabby through their bonds and soon everyone was pouring out to meet their honorary pack members. Leo’s stomach seemed to be doing backflips at the thought of seeing Riley for the first time since they kissed.  
The Triplets slid out of the truck. They were all just so big! All of them over six feet with Frankie hitting seven. Their size had never intimidated the turtles the way it did other Weres though. The Storm pack swarmed around them, greeting them. Silver eyes flashed to blue as Leo connected gazes with Riley. He felt warmth spread through his body at the happy, peaceful smile she sent him. He knew then that she wouldn't pester him anymore, and that she didn't feel weird about what had happened between them. He wondered if it was a normal occurrence to her. The thought didn't sit well with him.  
Gabby, the hospitable She-Alpha that she was, ushered them in out of the heat and settled them in at the table for some refreshments before they toured the house. Leo listened intently to the conversation between Gabby, Saffron, Melody, and Riley.  
“How's the pride?” Saffron was asking Melody.  
“They agreed to let me stay for the rest of the year. I’ll head back home around June next year.” She said.  
“Not that we aren't thrilled to have you, but why stay so long?” Gabby asked. “Won't you miss your family?”  
“You know, we’re really not that close.” She replied. “This place feels more like home to me than my own territory.”  
“I know what you mean.” Riley said. “I'm not trying to be high and mighty here but the boys and I could live anywhere we wanted, no problem. We like it here though. When the cabins are being put up you have to build one for us okay?”   
“You can each have your own, if you want.” Chuckled Gabby. “We’re even wealthier than the Thompson Pack now so I could build endlessly. If you don't want to wait, you guys are more than welcome to come live at the house. Plenty of room.”  
“That's nice of you but we can wait until a cabin is up. We like to stick together so either a three bedroom, two bathroom cabin or three smaller cabins close by each other.” They all stared at her for a minute and she blushed, realizing she had just put an order in for a living space like it was fast food or something. “I’m sorry.” She said. “I'm so used to giving orders it just pops out of me sometimes.” The girls just laughed.  
Leo chuckled with them. That girl was a queen alright. Not afraid to ask for what she wanted but humble enough to admit when she was wrong. She was a refreshing surprise for someone considered royalty. There was none of the snobby or bratty attitude he had expected when he heard they were royalty in Were society. There wasn't even the slightest hint that she felt she was better than anyone. She was confident without being flaunting, commanded respect without being harsh or cruel, and was regal without being overbearing. Just by listening to the conversation between the girls, he learned more about her than he had in the last few weeks. She was surprising him in a good way. Again, he chuckled to himself.  
“What's funny?” Raph asked his second.   
Leo looked around at his brothers and Riley's brothers. This was really not the time. “Nothing.” He said and thankfully they dropped it.   
That night, rather than drive back to the Triplets’ house, they all stayed at the compound to party. All of the turtles, all of the triplets, Gabby, Saffron, Jayden, Melody and a few other members of the storm pack gathered in the spacious dining room and proceeded to play tippy cup. It was the girls against the turtles for the first round. Gabby squared off against Raph, Donnie against Saffron, Mikey against Melody, and Leo against Riley. Being in good spirits, Leo mouthed “you’re going down” to the wolf across from him.  
She smiled and shook her head. “Not a chance.” She mouthed back. The other turtles were hassling the girls across from them too.   
“Hope you’re ready to get your asses kicked.” Raph grinned cockily.  
“Oh please.” Gabby replied. “We all know I'm the champion swallower here.” All the girls oooooh-ed. Dirty jokes were always appreciated.  
“Maybe, but I got all the stamina.” Raph came back. “I could go all night.” Since Aiden had died, their relationship had evolved a lot. She was a lot more peaceful. She led a little more fearlessly and was a lot more sure of herself. All of her rough edges seemed to have been smoothed and with less stress on both of them, more romance had come into the relationship. Her fear was gone and she was happy, except for the occasional night he would wake up to her crying or the rare occasion he would walk into a room and she would be standing alone with tears silently coursing down her face. When that happened, he would just wrap her up in his arms and let her cry. A couple of times, he had cried with her. Gracie's absence was still sharply felt. Still, his Gabby never let anything get her down for long. Not any more.  
Gabby lifted an eyebrow. “Promises, promises.” She replied. “Time to put your money where your mouth is.” They both took their drink in their hand.  
“Three, two, one, go!” Wayne counted them down, and they were off. Gabby finished drinking first, but they both got their cups flipped over at about the same time. Saffron beat Donnie’s flip, giving Melody the advantage. She missed her first flip and her second and by the time she made it on the third try, Mikey had already landed his cup and Leo was downing his drink. Riley hurried to catch up, downing her drink and flipping the cup which landed just as Leo’s did.  
“Rematch!” Mikey crowed. The boys won the next match.  
“You just can't beat ninjas.” Mikey said.  
“We’ll see, Mikey.” Melody grinned mischievously.  
The turtles played against Frankie, Wayne, and two other Storm Pack girls. It was a close game, but the turtles won again. That started a very long and heated competition, one that the turtles won over and over again until they started losing their fine motor skills. Finally, the girls beat them.  
“Wooooo! In your face!” Melody yelled, doing a little victory dance.  
“What are you, twelve?” Raph asked as he passed by to head to the bathroom.  
“Yeah.” Melody shot back. “They hired me to be your baby sitter.” Raph gave her a dirty look before disappearing down the hallway.  
“Took ya long enough.” Leo took a jab at Riley.  
“Well I'm better than you at everything else so I guess I can give you this one.” She teased.  
“Oh yeah? What are you so much better at?” Leo asked, arms crossed.  
“I can see the future and enter the spirit dimension.” She said. Well, she had him there.  
“Uh uh, powers don't count. I bet you aren't better at sword fighting.” He said.  
“Okay, but I know I could take you in hand to hand combat.” She challenged.  
“Ha!” Leo laughed. “Not likely.”  
She cocked her head. “Let's make this interesting. We spar. I win, you take me on a date.”  
Leo’s eyes narrowed. She wanted a date from him? Interesting. “And what if I win?” He asked.  
“What do you want?” She asked.  
Leo grinned, the alcohol making him brave. “Strip tease.”  
“You’re on.” She said. “Let's go.”  
The entire party made their way out to the front yard, seeing as the girls were not allowed in the man cave which was the only place in the Alpha house to have a training room. They gathered on the front lawn, forming a loose circle around the two contestants. Leo shrugged out of the harness that held his katana and handed it off to Raph. Leo and Riley squared off and he couldn't help but feel a thrill go through him. He could feel the animal in him but he stilled it, focusing. She stood still, waiting. Most wolves would’ve charged in. They weren't fond of waiting to strike, but she held her ground, her silver eyes tracking his every tiny movement. He took a step and she sidestepped, coming over a bit. He was testing her reaction, trying to find a weakness before the fight even started. She shifted again, leaving her side open and he struck. She countered flawlessly, telling him he had been sucked into the trap she had set.   
It was obvious their fighting styles were different. They traded blows and had to watch each other carefully. Some of her moves were obviously modified, and some were not MMA at all, as though her teacher had known following the sports rules weren't practical for real life. Whatever it was, it was effective. The fight was over rather quickly after Riley managed to take Leo to the ground and put his arm in a hold that was making his elbow and shoulder joints scream. He tried flexing his arm, though he wasn't in a good position to be able to do so. She growled as she exerted all of her strength to keep him from regaining control of his arm. She tugged harder, and with a grunt, he tapped out.  
Riley released him and jumped into the air, fists pumping. The girls swarmed around her, hugging and high fiving. Leo picked himself up and rolled his sore shoulder.  
“You’ve got a week to plan our date.” Riley said, her eyes sparkling. “You better make it good.”  
The girls all walked back to the house in a group, giggling and whispering as they went.  
“You just got yer ass kicked by a girl.” Raph said, a gleeful look on his face.  
“Be careful, Raph.” Frankie cautioned. “You don't want her fighting you next.”  
“I could take her.” Raph said.  
“The only people in this world who could beat Riley short of killing her are spirit blooded.” Wayne informed them. “Even among them, she has an advantage with her unique training.”  
“The spirit blood in us makes it so we don't need hierarchy.” Frankie said. “We are as dominant as it gets. Riley is her own She-Alpha and Wayne and I are our own Alphas. We could never feel compelled by another Were to follow a command. Only our father has that power over us.”  
“So Riley could beat Raph?” Mikey asked, in awe.  
“The fight might last longer than it did with Leo, but the end result would be the same.” Wayne replied.  
“Damn. So what's stopping all three of you from taking packs of your own?” Donnie asked curiously.  
“We like to go where we’re needed the most. There's a reason we’re considered royalty. Just like our father, we can command any werewolf. If I needed to, I could command Raph and he would have to do what I said.” Frankie said. “We don't especially feel like we need our own pack because the entire Were nation is our pack. Besides, we like it here with you guys. You’re the only people who treat us normal.”  
“Well we know what it's like when people are weird about stuff.” Mikey said. “We get treated weird all the time.”  
Wayne chuckled. “I imagine you do.” The rest of the group turned and wandered back into the house after the girls.  
Later that night, Mikey pulled Gabby aside. “You gotta help me, Gabby.” His blue eyes pleaded. “I'm supposta bring Melody on a date tomorrow and I want it to be super awesome but I don't know where to take her that we can chill without having to hide me. We’re supposta go at noon.”  
“Awwww, Mikey, that's so sweet. I know the perfect place. Meet me out back in ten minutes. You’re gonna need four legs to get where I'm thinking of going.” Gabby said.  
When Mikey finally managed to slip away, the chocolate wolf that was Gabby stood waiting. He trotted after her as she turned and headed into the forest. Being so close to the north shore, the terrain was often times steep and rocky and Mikey soon realized they were following one of the rivers that fed their lake. They climbed and climbed until they came up onto a ledge. Mikey looked down and if he could have, he would've grinned. There was a beautiful waterfall that was dropping into a secluded pool with a beach of smooth rocks. It was beautiful and they could even do some climbing which he knew the cat in Melody loved. He didn't mind it himself. He was a little more flexible in his front legs than a real wolf. He had a better range of motion and sharper claws, though the webbed toes could sometimes be a hassle. Still, he could probably keep up with the cat if he tried.  
“Dang, Gabby. It's perfect. I owe you one.” Mikey said through their bond.   
Gabby brushed her body along his. “You’re my pack, Mikey. I want to see you happy. Besides, after being such a good friend to Gracie when she was here, you could never owe me anything.”  
Mikey turned to face Gabby. Together they shared the twinge of sadness that accompanied thoughts of Gracie. He pressed the top of his head into the base of her neck, cuddling her. She arched her neck so her long tongue could lick at the side of his head. They allowed themselves a moment of comfort before Gabby pulled away.  
“Best get back before someone misses us.” She said, and they ran home.  
The party went on until the early hours of the morning. Everyone was drunk. One by one they went down. Mikey was first and surprisingly the least drunk of all of them. He snuck off to the second floor well before sunrise, wanting some rest before his big day. Melody went not long after, climbing up to take one of the rooms in the Alpha quarters. She liked to be high up. It made her cat happy. Jayden passed out next, though it was hours after Mikey and Melody had gone off. He passed out face down on the long leather sectional in the den. The Storm Pack members who weren't staying in the house took off after that. Then Donnie and Saffron called it quits. Followed by Riley, then Wayne, then Leo. Then Frankie, Gabby, and Raph all cleaned up just a little and headed off to bed.  
Raph and Gabby had unpacked most of their stuff in their room before their company had showed up, so they brushed their teeth and Gabby brushed her hair without having to rummage around to find their stuff. When she was halfway through brushing her tangled curls, Raph took the brush from her and stood behind her, gently stroking the brush through her hair. She sighed in contentment as he very carefully worked through any tangles he encountered. Even after her hair was untangled, he kept running the brush through it, helping her relax even more than the booze had.  
“You have pretty hair.” He said, bending so he could run his check over it. She loved drunk Raph. He was so funny. She turned to face him, her nails found the edges of the plates of his plastron. She tugged at one of the tails of his bandana playfully.  
“So do you.” She teased. “I love the color.”  
Chuckling, Raph bent down and lifted her onto the counter so he could kiss her. His lips brushed almost reverently over hers.  
“As soon as this place is finished, yer mine.” He said, his voice low and full of promise.  
Gabby shivered. She was more than ready to mate the turtle before her. “Let's hope I don't go into heat before then.” She said. “That would really throw a wrench into any planning we would be doing.” He drew back and looked at her in a way that made him seem worried.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Your heat shoulda started months ago.” He said. “Is it normal for it to be this late?”  
She smiled up at him. Sweet Raph. He was always so worried about her. It was cute that he’d been keeping track of her cycle too. She never knew he was so observant. “It was the stress.” She replied. “With everything that happened this summer, my system was all out of whack. It happens with some human females too. I'm not sure when mine will come again. It could be tomorrow or it could wait til the new year.”  
She could physically see Raph relax. He stepped closer, those cool, muscly arms wrapping around her. His face came to hers again. He kissed her then ran his nose along her jaw, enjoying her scent. Light and sweet, like lilacs.  
“Ya know, we gotta nice new hot tub just waitin’ down the hallway.” He said into her ear as he pulled her hips closer, pressing her hot center to his hard cock. With Raph, there was no such thing as whiskey dick.  
Gabby giggled. “I'm not sure where I put my swimsuit.”  
“Baby, you ain't gonna need no suit.” He growled and he swung her up into her arms. He carried her down the hall, lips only leaving hers to nibble at any skin he could reach. He set her on the raised platform and immediately removed her shirt and bra, letting out a deep churr when her tight nipples were exposed to his gaze. It had taken them a while to figure out his churr. He had never made that noise before he was a shifter and they knew it wasn't a growl. Gabby had ended up asking Saffron if Donnie did it and she explained that it was a turtle thing that happened when they were turned on. Ever since then, Gabby was always trying to get him to churr and she usually succeeded like she was doing now, arching her back and thrusting her full breasts forward. She felt the vibration of his churr roll through her nipple as his lips closed around it making her gasp. She didn't really have sensitive nipples but the vibrations of the churr sent goosebumps rippling across her skin, which was a favorite reaction of Raph’s.  
Raph was quick to lift her and strip off her yoga pants and lacy panties in a well practiced move. He set his teeth to her shoulder, just hard enough to make her squirm a little as she worked at his belt. He caught it as it came loose, setting it off to the side so his Sai wouldn't get wet. She pushed his boxers down over his hips and he let them fall, kicking them out of the way as his lips devoured hers. He lifted her again, letting his hard, thick length slide against her soft ass. He got into the water with her, gritting his teeth at the heat as his body struggled to adjust. He didn't let it deter him though. He knew the discomfort would go away soon enough.  
Gabby sighed as Raph sat on the bench in the hot tub. The water came up to just barely cover the pectoral plates of his plastron. He grunted as Gabby adjusted herself, her thigh pressing tight to his arousal, but she was surprised when he didn't pounce on her. He was usually pretty to the point when it came to pleasuring her, not that she minded. Instead, his strong, thick fingers began digging into the fleshy globes of her ass, working the muscles there until he was satisfied and then moving up to her back. She melted into his chest, her euphoric moans making his cock jump and drawing a couple of churrs from his chest. She was almost falling asleep when he stood, lifting her and turning her so her back faced him. He lowered her onto his shaft, grunting when he bottomed out. Again, he surprised her by moving slowly, bending her over the higher edge of the hot tub and running his hand over the muscles along her spine and showering the back of her neck in shoulders with kisses and love bites. As he bent forward a little, his large hand snaked around her hip and down to her slit where he stroked with a gentle touch that made her pussy clench. That made him give a little bit of a harder thrust. Still, he continued to move at a gentle pace, making her feel every inch of him until she was growling in frustration. She needed more, harder. Hearing the need in her low growl, he sped up, and his light, loving kisses became harder and more demanding. The hand stroking between her legs became more firm and with a cry, her hips jerked.   
“Fuck, Gabby.” He groaned as he felt her walls begin to twitch around him. The feeling made his knot begin to swell and suddenly he was desperate to tie her.  
“Shit, baby. Please.” He pleaded, his pleasure clouded mind not able to ask what he wanted. Gabby knew though and he churred as he felt her body changing around him. In an instant, she was in her hybrid form, her wolf pussy wrapped snuggly around his swelling cock. His knot was already getting big and he knew it probably wouldn't be comfortable to shove it into her but he needed to. The beast in him was demanding it so he thrust hard, pulling back on her hips as he pressed his to her. He felt her pussy resist and then slowly open for him. He gave a hard grunt as her body finally gave, swallowing his knot. His thrusts came short and hard after that, his knot allowing for no more than a couple inches of movement as it swelled almost to the size of one of his fists. Gabby could only brace against the platform, giving Raph a solid base to plough into. Her tail started to twitch as Raph built her to breaking point. Raph’s hand tangled into the fur at the base of her neck as he hammered into her hard.  
“Oh fuck.” His jaw clenched as his cock jumped inside of her, jetting ropes of hot seed deep into her sex. She pressed back into him, howling her climax as his cock pulsed inside of her. Instinctively, he pulled back a little so his knot lodged at her opening, creating a tight seal that kept his seed from leaking out and caused sharp, aching pleasure to shoot right into his stomach, especially when her body would contract around him.  
“You’re amazing.” Raph said after a few moments, leaning forward to nuzzle into her fur. He turned with her and sunk back into the hot water with her sitting on his lap, back to his chest, still impaled on his still twitching cock. Still tied, Raph resumed his massage, focusing first on her legs, then on her arms. When his knot finally deflated enough to pull out, she shifted back to human and he immediately sank his finger into her, driving her to a quick and violent orgasm which left her drained. Raph had always been like that. He didn't consider a coupling a success until she’d had at least two orgasms. She smiled dreamily as she remembered the time he had driven her over the edge so many times that she had begged for him to stop. She had still been tender the next day.  
“What are you thinking?” He asked, his low voice soothing.  
“Mmmmmm. Just how lucky I am that you’re so good in bed.” She said, her eyes fluttering shut as he stroked feather light up and down her arms.  
“Keep talkin’ like that and you’ll get another round.” He teased.  
“Promises, promises.” She giggled and he stood quickly, carrying her back down to their room and depositing her back onto the bed where he devoured her aching slit until she came on his tongue. While she lay panting, he eased himself into her again.  
“I love you Gabby.” He said as he moved slow and gentle inside of her. “You brought me home.”  
Gabby clung to Raph, his words and his gentle movements making her heart swell and flow over with her love for him. “It wouldn't be home without you.” She whispered, rolling her body against his. He kept it slow, building her higher and higher until she was pleading sweetly for him to give her what only he could. They came together, Raph’s teeth clenched around the joint of her shoulder and neck, the place that he would soon mark for the world to see that she was his and would be until the day he died.

A/N: thank you for reading! I love writing this story and even though I'm focusing more on Leo and Mikey this time around, Rph and Gabby and their relationship will always be the love child of my brain and I just can't help but love to write about them the best. *sighs* *mushy lovey dopey feelings about Gabby and Raph* I hope I portray the other turtles as well as I feel I portray Raph.


	4. First Date

Mikey woke with a start, shooting straight up in bed. Sunlight streamed in through his bedroom window and he panicked for a second, thinking he might have over slept. He looked over at his clock and relaxed when it said nine thirty-seven. He had time. Nerves jangled in his stomach as he quickly gathered up his clothes and his mask and threw a load in the wash. He continued to tidy up the room and then gather the stuff he would need later. He threw on his orange swim trunks and shell necklace. Then, peaking cautiously out of his door, he ran down to the garage and grabbed two camp chairs and rushed them back into his room. He grabbed a little basket and put some light snacks in it. Then he grabbed a little cooler and filled it with drinks and headed back to his room where he bundled everything up and snuck outside with it. He went as far as he could before the terrain got too rough and he had to set the stuff down and take it to the falls piece by piece. By the time he was finished, it was almost eleven. He booked it back home, switched his laundry to the drier and quickly took a shower. He threw on what he had put on that morning and headed for the downstairs kitchen sans mask to eat some breakfast to stop the growling in his stomach. He was just finishing up a batch of scrambled eggs when the smell of warm cinnamon rolled over him. He turned to see Melody leaning back against the counter. Her tawny hair was a mess and her eyes were still sleepy and Mikey’s heart stuttered a little at the gorgeous sight.  
“I hope you’re making some for me.” She said. Luckily, over a decade of cooking for his brothers had taught him to always make extra.  
“I always make extra.” Mikey said. “We eat a lot.” He handed her a plate of eggs with sausage and toast. “You look pretty tired. Did you sleep okay?” He asked.  
“Raph and Gabby woke me up and kept me up for a while.” She said, her eyes tracking his movements. “They were testing out the new hot tub if you know what I mean.”  
Mikey grinned and shrugged. “Guy’s makin’ up for lost time.” He said. “It's hard being a virgin til you’re twenty-four.”  
“I wouldn't know.” She grinned suggestively as she whisked her food off to the table. Mikey filled his own plate and sat down next to her.  
“You’ve been around for a long time now and I feel like we hardly know anything about you.” Mikey said.  
“You and your brothers don't ask many questions. If you asked Gabby, I bet could tell you my whole life story.” She said as she shoveled food into her mouth.  
“Well I wanna know your whole life story.” Mikey said in a way that reminded her of a pouty kid asking for something his siblings got first.  
“It's long and messy.” She warned him.  
Messy?” He asked. Thought of her having a hard life made his beast angry.  
“Uh uh, turtle boy. We don't dive right into the nitty gritty. Ask me about me, not my life.”  
“Uh, okay.” Mikey said, thinking about all the things he wanted to know about her.  
“Favorite color?” He asked.  
“Teal.” She shot back.  
“Favorite food?”  
“Cat or human form?” She asked.  
“Both.”  
“Rabbit as a cat, almost any kind of Italian pasta as a human.” She answered.  
“Favorite movie?”  
“Pitch Perfect. The first one. Second one was stupid.”  
“Favorite music.”  
“R&B, hip hop, some rap. I’ll listen to country if it's on but I don't prefer it.”  
“Favorite dessert?”  
“As long as it doesn't have lemon in it, it's my favorite. I have a hard core sweet tooth.”  
“Any talents?”  
“I grew up a dancer, believe it or not. I don't really have the conventional body type for it but I loved it.”  
“You don't do it any more?”Mikey asked.  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“I was kidnapped from my pride and have been too busy since.” She answered.  
“Kidnapped?” Mikey’s eyes went wide.  
“I told you my life story was a little messy.” She shrugged. “The triplets saved me and when they needed me to go to the Thompson Territory I went and that's when I fell in with your family. Next question.”  
Mikey wanted to talk more about this kidnapping thing but he had always prided himself on being a good people reader and he could tell she wasn't willing to discuss it any further. “Favorite flower?” He asked.  
“I don't really have one but I saw these red roses once that opened up and had some orange on the inside. They looked like a sunset and were the prettiest flowers I had ever seen.” She answered.  
“How old are you?” He asked, his mind bouncing around.  
“Just turned twenty-five last week.” She said.  
“Happy birthday!” Mikey said. “Too bad you weren't here, we coulda had a party.”  
“We had a party last night.” She pointed out.  
“But it wasn't a birthday party.” Mikey replied.  
“Whose birthday?” Donnie asked, striding past hem to swing open the fridge and grab a bottle of water.   
“Mine was last week. August thirtieth.” Melody replied.  
“Happy birthday.” Donnie said as he fixed himself a plate. “Is that why you weren't here last week? Did you spend it with your family?”  
“My mom and dad were there.” She answered. Mikey couldn't help but feel there was some sort of double meaning there.   
“You don't have any siblings?” Mikey asked.  
“I have a half brother but he’s about twelve years older than me and lives in a separate pride out in California.” She answered. “We don't really care to know each other.”  
“That makes sense I guess. Must have been lonely growing up without any brothers or sisters.” Mikey said.  
“There were other cubs in the pride that I played with. It wasn't so bad.” She answered, getting up and putting her empty plate in the sink. “I'm going to run up and shower. Are you all set for our date?” She asked playfully, one eyebrow lifted.  
“I found the perfect spot.” He assured her.  
“Meet you back here in thirty.” She quipped and she sauntered off to clean up.  
“Dang, Mikey. Look at you going on a date with a lion.” Donnie teased. “Sounds dangerous.” He got up and refilled his coffee cup.   
“She’s gonna chew him up and spit him out like it was nothin’.” Raph said, coming around the corner with Leo and heading straight for the food.  
“No way, bruh. I'm gonna have her purrin’ like a kitten.” Mikey laughed.  
“Just please don't do anything stupid.” Leo said. “These girls should be treated with respect, not like pieces of meat.” He shot a look at Raph who just shrugged and dove into his plate. He’d been a bit rowdy with the wolf girls before Gabby had accepted him and Leo had always disapproved of his style. He didn't regret it though and he wasn't about to apologize for having needs. Besides, he had Gabby now.  
“Don't worry, dude. I really like her. I'm not gonna mess up our first date by bein’ stupid.” Mikey replied. “I’m not Raph.” He shot a teasing grin at his brother who just shook his head. “Where is wifey anyway?”  
Raph didn't look up from his food, but they could all see the soft smile that crossed his lips. It was the smile he only used when he thought about her. “Sleepin’.” He answered.  
Leo watched his brothers face go soft at the mention of Gabby. He felt a twinge in his chest, a longing that he hadn't felt since he liked Gabby. The thought made him freeze for a second. When had he stopped liking Gabby? It wasn't when she decided to take Raph. He still held a secret flame for her then too. So why was it now when he thought about taking someone in his arms, it wasn't the well curved Gabby anymore? Maybe it had to do with a pair of silver eyes that he couldn't get out of his mind. He shook his head. “What about Ronnie?” He asked, looking at his brother who was rarely seen without his girlfriend.  
“Got up early to look over the building plans for the medical building.” Donnie replied. “She wants it perfect. You know how she likes her things.” His eyes kind of got this far away look as he too smiled a smile for his Ronnie.  
“Well, I’ve got a hot date.” Mikey said, clearing his place at the table. “Wish me luck.” He ran out to grab his mask and the little bouquet of wild flowers he had put together when he was bringing the stuff for their date out that morning. He hurried back down to the entry to wait. He didn't wait long. Melody came down the stairs like the soft, busty goddess of love in a white sundress and sandals with her waves of tawny hair tumbling past her shoulders. Her cat eyes were rimmed in black with gold and brown eyeshadow that made them pop.  
“Woah.” Mikey said. She beamed at him as he held out the flowers to her.  
“They’re perfect.” She said, smiling. He was distracted by the obvious strap of her black bikini top and didn't answer. She hurried off to the kitchen to put the flowers in a jar and then she popped some ice cream out of the freezer.  
“I got the ice cream, now show me the place.” She said.  
“We’ll have to shift to get there.” He said.  
“I'm game. Lead the way.” She replied, and out of the house they went.  
Mikey loved being in his animal form. He was fast, and even bigger than Melody’s cougar. The only wolves Mikey had even seen come close to the size of their dragons were the Triplets who were literally the size of a Kodiak Grizzly Bear. The turtles were about the same size. Raph’s dragon was bigger than both Wayne and Riley, just falling short of Frankie’s wolf. Mikey thought Frankie was probably the biggest wolf in the world, followed by his brother and sister. To him, that meant their dragons were probably more powerful than any wolf other than the Triplets. Size meant power in this world and they had size alright. He ran ahead of Melody, his powerful muscles flexing. His tail was swinging back and forth in glee. He and his family were safe, they were blessed with an animal form, and now he was going on a date with the most intriguing girl he’d ever met. Could this day get any better? He led her up to the ledge overlooking the waterfall. She came up beside him and looked down. A beautiful waterfall fell into a rather large and deep looking pool and then rushed off down river. On the rocks next to the pool two chairs were set up with a basket, a cooler, and a radio. She quickly went over the ledge like a pro rock climber. She descended to where everything was set up and then shifted human and looked up at Mikey’s dragon. She smiled as he too climbed over the ledge, his powerful body twisting and flexing as he made the difficult climb look easy. He shifted back as he too settled onto the rock.  
“Whatdya think?” Mikey asked as he sidled up to her.  
“You picked a good spot.” She praised. “It’s beautiful.”  
Mikey grinned and swooped down, turning on the radio. Then he motioned to a chair. “I promised you a special spot, now where's my special ice cream?”  
She picked up the half gallon container she had set on the ground when she had shifted. “Ever had Spumoni?” She asked.  
“No, but I’ll try anything once.” He replied as he sat in his chair and pulled a couple of spoons out of the basket.  
Melody popped the lid off and took a spoon from Mikey. She dug out a scoop and he watched as her eyes closed in pleasure at the taste. He grabbed a scoop and took a cautious first taste.  
“This stuff is really good!” He said, finishing his spoonful.  
“It's probably my favorite ice cream.” She replied, taking another bite.  
Together they demolished the whole container. Mikey pulled out an Orange crush and offered her one.  
“A crush for my crush?” He teased as she took the cold can.  
“That's so cheesy.” She replied, laughing.  
“Nothing wrong with a little cheese here and there.” Mikey replied.  
“I guess.” She chuckled. “So tell me, what was it like growing up as a mutant?”  
“Well, I got to play with my brothers and my dad taught us all to read and write and do math and stuff. He taught us martial arts. Other than the fact that people would scream and run when they saw us, I think it was pretty cool. I loved New York. Stuff was always happening there, but now……” He trailed off and looked around. The sound of the waterfall and the twittering of birds was the only interruption to the quiet. “It's different.” He picked up where he'd trailed off. “I can just sit and look at things. I can see stuff for what it really is. It's nice to just be at peace every now and then.”  
“You couldn't find that in the city?” She asked.  
“Too much noise. Too much movement.” He replied. “I have a hard enough time staying focused as it is. All of the distractions in the city made it worse. I got my brothers into trouble a lot because I couldn't keep it together. It always felt like they were having to save me.”  
“I watched you fight in a lot of battles, Mikey. You seemed to hold your own just fine.” She said.  
“I got better as I got older.” Mikey replied. “Master Splinter always told me I had a lot of potential if I would just focus. Back then I didn't really listen. I never wanted to be as serious as Leo was anyway. Even now he has trouble just letting go and having some fun. I’m glad I didn't end up like that.”  
“Me too.” Melody replied. “I’ve been around a lot of serious people in my life. It's almost stressful having to be around that all of the time. That's why I like being around you. It's refreshing.”  
Mikey chuckled. “I could say the same about you. It's always been so easy for me to read people, but sometimes what you’re thinking or what you’re doing is a complete mystery to me.”   
“I think that's a cat thing.” Melody mused. “Most people, even other cats, find it stand-offish or rude but cats are just natural observers. We like to know what's going on around us.”  
“I don't think you’re rude.” Mikey reassured her.   
She covered his hand with hers. “Thanks, Mikey.”   
With a smile he pulled her to her feet. “Let's go swimming.” He said. “According to Ronnie, this is probably going to be the last good week of swimming weather before the fall starts taking over.”  
He watched her shimmy out of her sundress and he felt his cock twitch as all of her soft curves came into view. He just wanted to run his hands all over her supple body.  
“Race ya!” She yelled as she bolted for the water. Mikey burst forward, quickly overtaking her and hitting the water with a splash that was quickly followed by her own. When he popped up for a breath, he immediately got a wave of water to the face as she splashed him.  
“Oh, Girl, you’re askin’ for it.” He said as he dove underwater again. She made for the rocks to try and get out before he could retaliate but he was just too good in the water. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her under, pulling her tight to his body, keeping her from escaping. They popped back up, both laughing, Melody pressed tight to Mikey’s now aching body. He had never really expected to have a girl this close to him. He’d seen it happen with Raph and with Donnie, but he just hadn't really dared to hope that he would find someone he really wanted to be this close with.  
Melody herself was thankful they were in the water. The way her body was pressed to the tight and hard plains of his body would have been enough to scent the entire area with her arousal. The way he was so capable of staying afloat with her on him and the way his muscular arm wrapped around her waist was just adding to his appeal. He would makes a strong mate. She frowned for a second. She was in no place to be thinking about Mikey as a mate. She was promised to someone else.  
“You alright?” Mikey asked, concern in his bright blue eyes.  
She studied his face for a second and then brought her lips down to his, claiming them in a passionate kiss.  
Mikey’s world was exploding. Her soft lips were moving with his. Her bold tongue was tasting his. Her soft, warm hands cradled the back of his neck. He swam backwards so he could lift them onto the rock ledge there. When he was seated, Melody wasted no time in adjusting herself so she straddled his lap. That's when she felt his hard cock straining against his shorts. Her lips met his again and she slid a hand between them, running her palm down his impressive length. His whole body jerked and he quickly pulled away, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his throbbing shaft.  
“You don't want me?” Melody asked, the hurt in her voice and eyes searing through Mikey.   
“If I didn't want you I wouldn't be hard.” Mikey said, a little sharply. The confusion on her face didn't go away, and Mikey relaxed his posture a bit, trying to calm down. “It’s our first date.” He explained. “I think you deserve more than one little swim before we dive in. I have a lot of respect for you. I don't want you to feel like I'm just using you to lose my virginity.”  
Melody’s face softened and she cupped Mikey’s cheek. She brought her lips to his again in a much more tame kiss. She had never been respected like that by a man before. She had never felt like a treasure worth protecting and in one shot, Mikey had given her that. Her heart squeezed painfully. She should tell him about Emerson, the cougar she was betrothed to. She should stop this running around with the turtle who was so obviously smitten with her, but she knew when she mated Emerson, she would never feel this joy and excitement again. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. She would in a few weeks. She just wanted some time to know what it was like to be adored. Was that so wrong? She cuddled into Mikey’s chest and sighed. A part of her knew that what she was going to do to Mikey was selfish and wrong but a larger part of her was in denial. A part of her was counting on time standing still.  
Time stands still for no one though. The week passed and Mikey and Melody spent a lot of time together. Leo, however, didn't really notice as he was busy himself. He had made special arrangements for his own first date. By Friday, he was nervous and his brothers tried to reassure him.  
“Dude, it’s like the coolest first date ever.” Mikey said. “Especially cuz the two of you get the whole roof to yourself for an hour before it opens.”  
“All the girls will be so jealous.” Saffron agreed. “I know I am.”  
“She likes you man.” Raph said. “If she didn't she wouldn’t’ve wanted a date. Don't worry.”  
“Have you ever even taken Gabby on a real date?” Leo asked him.  
Raph frowned and glanced at Gabby, a bit embarrassed. “We’ve been a little busy being Alphas after a war and all.” Gabby replied in his defense. “We just got back from sorting out the Linley territory. We’ll get there eventually.”  
“Stop worrying, Leo.” Jayden said. “She can smell fear and that's a turn off. You gotta be confident if you wanna get it in.”  
“You know, Jayden, it's not all about sex.” Leo said.  
“You like her then?” He asked.  
“I don't really know her.” He replied. “That's kinda the point of a date.”  
“Two weeks ago you couldn't stand her.” Jayden pointed out.  
“Yeah, well two weeks ago she was the most annoying thing to ever walk the earth. If she was still being like that, I would still think she was annoying.” He replied.  
“You like her.” Jayden said, smirking. Leo just rolled his eyes. He was tired of talking in circles and he had other stuff to worry about.  
“Is everything set?” He asked his brothers.  
“You’re good to go. All you have to do is show up at her door.” Donnie said.  
Leo sighed and then straightened. “Wish me luck.” He said, standing.  
“I hope you choke.” Raph teased.  
“Thanks asshole.” Leo replied as he left the room.  
Leo walked across the compound grounds in the waning light. The day was drawing to an end and he wanted to get things started. He couldn't believe it was Friday already. Where had the week gone? The rec center had been finished. The medical building was built, though it didn't have any of its machinery or supplies yet. They had even managed to erect a handful of cabins. One that sat right next to the woods along with two others was where he was headed. It was Riley's home. She had just moved in the day before. He knocked on the door and when she answered, he stood frozen. She wore a beautiful skin tight pale blue dress with rhinestones. Her white-blonde hair was pinned so all of her waves fell to one side and her graceful neck was exposed on the other. Her silver eyes were painted in a way that made them glow, as though he were staring into the moon. A slow smile spread across her glossed lips.  
“Hey handsome.” She said. “How do I look?” She twirled for him, showing off the cuts in her dress that exposed her creamy skin on her sides, showing flashes of ink and making him wonder what tattoo she had hidden underneath her clothes.  
“Beautiful.” Leo managed to respond to her question. He offered his arm. “You ready?”  
She grabbed his arm and he escorted her over to the rec center.  
“I didn't think they had opened it yet.” She said as he led her in through the front doors.  
“They haven't.” Leo said. “It's grand opening is tomorrow but there's a party tonight on the upper levels. It's really exclusive.”  
“Is that where you’re taking me?” She asked excitedly.   
“We’ll be joining the celebration, but it doesn't start for another hour. I wanted to show you something special first.” He said as the elevator opened for them. They stepped in and Leo hit the button for the roof. They rode up until the elevator stopped.  
“Close your eyes.” He said.  
She obliged and he led her carefully out of the elevator and out of the glass encased first half of the roof out to where a table had been set for them with white wine and candles. That wasn't the first thing he’d wanted her to see though so he positioned her to face the west.  
“Open your eyes.” Leo said gently, standing close.  
Her eyes opened and he watched as they absorbed the light of the sunset before her, giving the silvery orbs a dusky tint. Her hand came up and rested on his upper arm as she watched in amazement. Pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds streaked the few drifting clouds and painted the sky. The water of the lake seemed to be alive with the colors. It was spectacular.  
“This is amazing.” She said, turning only to see Leo wasn't looking at the sunset at all. His eyes were on her and he was being as quiet and stoic as ever, though this time she believed it was because he was taking her in, rather than trying to keep his demeanor in control, and that made it okay. She noticed the table and then raised an eyebrow at him.  
“How did you know what my favorite wine was?” She asked.  
“You know Gabby knows everything right?” He asked her, cracking a smile.  
She returned his smile with one of her own, her eyes sparkling with laughter. “Of course she does. Crazy telepath.”  
He pulled out her chair and she sat. He poured each of them a glass and then he sat down opposite from her. “I figured we’d start with something classy. I’ve got a feeling that when this party starts, all class is going to go right out the window. Gabby and Raph planned it so that no one older than twenty-nine would be here and no one younger than twenty. A lot of the kids of other Alphas are coming. I think Gabby was trying to ease the sting of not inviting older Alpha pairs.”  
“She’s smart.” Riley said, sipping her wine, enjoying the sweet moscato. “The older Alphas have to understand that Raph and Gabby are different. Their politics are going to be different. Keeping their families close is a good way to appease the differences in how they’ll run things.”  
“I hope so. I can tell a lot of Alphas will underestimate them. Maybe not so much in the northern half of the states. They saw Gabby and Raph rebuild half the nation. I worry about the southern states though.”  
“So do I.” Riley said. “Frankie thinks they should tour down south, maybe travel to each pack to extend a personal invite to their mating. I think they should, and they should bring you and your other brothers too. The south has to get used to seeing you guys. I have a feeling you’ll meet a lot more prejudice there than you did in the east.”  
“We’ve faced prejudice our whole lives.” Leo replied. “I'm just glad we finally have a place we can call home. I love that we don't have to hide anymore and that we get to make a difference in people’s lives without fighting. I love a good beat down on assholes who deserve it as much as the next guy but after that war I just want some time.” He looked off over the lake where the last sliver of the sun was slowly disappearing beneath the distant tree line. “I’ve never seen that much death before.”  
“I know what you mean.” She replied softly, also looking out toward the slowly fading sunset. “Before Gabby was forced from Minnesota she was helping my brothers and me build a pack. We were called the Rebels. We were just a couple of kids at the time. Gabby was nineteen, I was eighteen. She was scared for her family even then but when I found her she helped me. I was going into heat and I had no idea what was happening. She hid me and when my brothers came looking for me, she showed them what she was. Did you know we had no idea other Weres existed in the world until we were eighteen?” She sighed and took another sip of her wine and then looked into Leo’s serious blue eyes.   
“When my heat broke Gabby brought us to a small camp in the woods led by an old Alpha named Herbie. They were the last of a decimated pack and they were taking in strays if they could convert them. Aiden was already three years into his warpath and he didn't notice when a lot of his underlings went missing. Our pack grew as we mentored under Herbie. I became the She-Alpha of the pack almost a year in when I refused to take orders from Aleena who was She-Alpha before me. The very next day Aiden’s forces came through and tore our pack apart. My brothers and I were still so young. We didn't know we were spirit blooded then. We didn't know our powers except that sometimes my dreams came true. We couldn't help them.” Her voice quavered for a second and she almost jumped when his hand covered hers, offering comfort.  
“I know what it's like to watch people die. I understand why you like it here. It's the same reason I do. It's safe. It's warm. Our family is all around us. For once in my life I feel like I have a future that isn't filled with blood and death.” She finished.  
“I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. It's a hard thing, being different. When you’re different, people don't understand you and that makes them afraid. It makes life pretty lonely.” Leo said. “It's good that we all have each other. We don't have to be lonely any more.”  
“Why are you scared of your beast?” She suddenly asked. “Why don't you trust that side of yourself?”  
Usually Leo would get defensive but after how vulnerable she had been with him only moments before, he couldn't help but let his guard down a little bit.  
“I grew up watching Raph fly off the handle. It was like he was more animal than human sometimes and I never wanted to be like that. Plus, Master Splinter always taught us that control and balance were important. I took that to heart. I'm not an animal, Riley.”  
“Then what are you?” She asked. He stared at her for a second, unable to answer.  
“You’re not human, Leo. You have human in you but you also have turtle in you, and now wolf as well. You are an animal, Leo, and so am I. Do you think any less of me because I can turn into a wolf?”  
“Not at all.” Leo replied. “I think your wolf is beautiful.”  
She smiled at him. “I'm sure I would find your dragon extremely attractive if you would let him out.”  
“What if I lose myself to him?” Leo asked. “What if I become someone else because of it?”  
“What if you become better? What if you become stronger?” She shot back. “You are still you when you shift. You just have sharper senses and more primal instincts. You don't just stop being who you are.”  
“I try every day.” Leo admitted softly. “I try to let him in but it's like there's a block there or something.”  
“It's not about letting him in, Leo. It's about joining with him. It's about becoming him. Splinter taught you well, but in your quest for control you forgot balance. You need to balance yourself with the beast. You need to remember that you are one person, that the animal has always been a part of you, even when you push it away.”  
Leo watched her for a second. “Why don't you just give up on getting me to shift?” He asked. The sun had faded and the roof lights had switched on, causing her dress to sparkle and catch the light.  
She stood and walked over to him. “Let me show you.” She said, holding her hands out. He stood and took them in his, soaking in her warmth. She closed the distance between them and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt energy crackling around them and then his sight went blank only to look down on a scene that was startling. He knew the dragon before him was himself. None of his brothers dragons were that dark. His skin was so dark green that it was nearly black and his eyes glowed a strange sandy color. The dragon dipped his head and nudged at a little furry bundle at his feet. It was a pup. His pup. Leo felt his heart race as he was pulled back to the present.  
“Was that my future?” He asked.  
“If you ever find a way to your dragon then that's your future. The spirit world hasn't granted me a vision of wether or not that will happen though. The future is a strange thing. It can change when people make decisions, or when they give up on something.”  
“I'm not going to give up on my dragon, if that's what you mean.” He said. “I want to be with the pack. I want to run and hunt and play. It's just hard to let go after all of those years of doing just the opposite.”  
“I have faith in you.” She replied, releasing his hands and returning to her seat.  
Leo also sat. “Thanks. I need all the help I can get.”  
They sat and talked until they heard the elevator ding and the Triplets, the turtles and their partners all came out, dressed nicely.   
“Times up.” Raph said.   
“It’s party time.” Mikey crowed, his exuberance flowing over. Wait staff appeared to clear their table and they stood to welcome their guests as the bouncers checked their invites downstairs and let them in. Elevator load by elevator load came up. Introductions were made, conversations started, and drinks poured. When the roof was full and all the guests were accounted for, Mikey grabbed the mic and hit the retractable stage.   
“Are you ready to party?!?” Mikey yelled to the crowd. They responded with deafening cheers. There had to be a couple hundred or more people there.  
“Let's turn up!” Mikey yelled again and he pointed to the DJ who put on some beats. The whole crowd was drinking and dancing and living it up in minutes. They could already tell it was about to be a wild night.


	5. Digging deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Leo face disaster, an argument, a make up, and then a serious chat session revealing a bit about the Triplet's origins.

The beat of the music was pounding in Leo’s ears. The alcohol was making him relax. The scent of arousal was in the air. Ever since the girls showed up in his life they had always mentioned the smell of this or the smell of that, scents his dull senses couldn't detect. All that had changed and now he understood how much the wolves relied on their sense of smell to communicate. Fear, stress, arousal. All had their own unique scents. He watched the people on the dance floor from his place at the bar. Donnie and Saffron were pressed close. Raph had his arms around Gabby's waist as she ground her shapely ass against him. Leo smirked. His brother was a lucky bastard landing her as a mate, that was for sure. He saw Mikey off in a corner whispering into Melody’s ear. Her green eyes were crinkled with laughter. He didn't think he had ever seen her smile so much. She was usually fairly reserved. Maybe it was Mikey. That guy had a habit of bringing joy wherever he went. His eyes finally landed on Jayden who was dancing fairly modestly with Riley. Still, when his hands went to her waist and he leaned in close to her ear, and unexpected growl came from deep in his chest. He cut the sound short, shocked at himself. Riley was his date, sure, but he didn't really have any claim on her and he shouldn't be getting upset over another guy, especially a friend like Jayden, getting close to her. Still, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to do something. He stood and went to them, stealing her away so he could dance with her himself.  
Riley could sense that Leo’s beast was near the surface. The way his aura pulsed and deepened hinted at a more connected and deep spirit. She was sure the alcohol helped him loosen up a bit but she wondered what else was driving the beast forward. Maybe the competition? There were a lot of dominant males on the roof. Maybe it was the scent of arousal into the air. That always peaked a beast’s interest.  
“Having fun?” She asked as she looped her arms around his neck.  
“I always have fun.” He replied and she laughed.  
“The only time I ever see you really let go and enjoy yourself is when you’re too drunk to care about being perfect.” She said.  
“I'm not perfect.” He said, bristling a little.  
“I know. You’re too up tight.” She goaded. The sandy flecks of color started to show in his eyes though a mischievous smile played on his lips.  
“I’ll show you up tight.” He growled and then he dragged her against him, his lips crashing down on hers. He had maneuvered his thigh between her legs and he ground it into her center. She moaned against his lips, drawing out his second ever churr. She quickly pulled away, detangling herself from him.  
“Catch me.” She challenged, her silver eyes flashing, and then she took off for the stairs. He gave chase but as soon as she hit the stairs she shifted and he realized he wouldn't be able to keep up. With a roar, his body morphed into the almost black, massive beast that the turtles harbored inside themselves. He sprinted after her, following her out of the front door and out across the compounds into the woods. Finally she skidded to a halt, facing him. She was slightly smaller than he was but she knew her strength and her power better than he did. She pounced on him and they went tumbling. She playfully snapped her jaws at him and he used his front legs and threw her off of him. She stood up and ran again and he quickly followed. He tripped her up and she went down and he pinned her with his weight. She could have struggled but she licked at his face instead. She was glad he was letting loose.  
Leo was in a different world. The alcohol he had consumed was making his head spin. The wolf beneath him more so. He was so riled up that he wasn't thinking straight at all. The little tease. She had turned him on and then run away in a chase that aroused his beast as well and now every ounce of him was screaming to mount her. The impulse was strong enough that as soon as he let her up, he stuck his beak under her tail and his tongue snaked out and buried itself in her pussy. He got one taste of her sweet juices before she turned around with a vicious snarl. Startled, he backed up and took in her aggressive posture. He had taken it too far. When he realized what he had done he shifted back immediately, shaking his head. The beast was still so close to the surface. She shifted as well, her face a mask of worry, and tried to come to him. He scrambled to his feet and backed away.  
“Leo, just wait a minute.” She said.  
“I didn't mean for that to happen.” He said his voice fearful. “That’s not who I am. I don't force myself on women.”  
“You didn't force yourself on me.” She said flatly. “I was just startled and you backed off when I told you to.”  
“This isn't right.” He said, still panicking. She could smell the bitter scent of his stress.  
“Leo, this is normal for shifters.” She tried to calm him down, but he wasn't listening.  
“I gotta go.” He said and he turned and took off.  
Riley watched him go and with a big sigh, she returned to her cabin alone.  
Nobody really saw Leo until the next evening when Gabby spotted him marching purposefully across the yard towards the Triplets cabins. Leo remembered what he had done and he had never been one to hide from his failures. He marched right up to her door and knocked. She yanked the door open, her silver eyes blazing in a way that told him he should be very careful with how he chose his words.  
“I’m sorry.” He said as formally as he could.  
“What you’re sorry for and what I want you to be sorry for are two completely different things.” She replied, turning away from him and walking inside. The fact that she hadn't shut the door clued him in to the fact that he was expected to follow her. Her words had taken him off guard and her disappearing act even more so. When he made it to the kitchen he saw her sitting on a chair, legs crossed, foot bouncing, sipping on a whiskey and Coke. He didn't know what to say but it was obvious by the way she was lifting her pale eyebrows that she was expecting him to say something.  
“I’m sorry I ruined our date last night.” He tried. “I wasn't myself. The beast…”  
“Nuh uh.” She said. “You. That was all you Leo. The beast wanted it but you facilitated it. Wanna know why? Cuz you were drunk. The only reason you were able to shift was because you were drunk. The only time you ever let yourself just chill is when you’re drunk.”  
“Listen.” He said, irritated at the interruption and the things she had said about him. “I'm just trying to apologize for ruining our date.”  
“You know what ruined our date Leo?” She asked, piercing him with an uncomfortable glare. “It wasn't when you stuck your nose in my cunt.” He flushed at the mention. “It was that you ran away. You just left me there, Leo. All by myself.” He listened as her voice strained a little, like she was hurting, and his heart clenched. “You didn't even say goodnight to me or anything. You sit there and apologize for something so normal and completely ignore where you actually went wrong.”  
“What I did was not normal.” Leo said.  
“That’s how it goes in the Were world, Leo. You made a move. That's what Weres do. They go for what they want and see where it leads.” She pointed out. “You’ve been a part of this world long enough to know that by now. You know that sex isn't a big deal here so why are you turning it into a problem?”  
“I'm not like everyone else here.” He said.  
“You’re not human, Leo!” She finally raised her voice to him, angry that he couldn't just see his problem.  
“Well I'm not an animal!” He yelled back.  
“What, like me?” She asked softly, that faint sound of hurt returning to her voice.  
“That’s not what I mean.” He replied, his anger deflating. “I just mean my instinct doesn't rule me.”  
She stood from her chair and slowly circled him once. When she came around his side, her soft fingers trailed down his arm. When she stood before him she came close. Close enough that even her tall frame had to look up to see his face. She took advantage of his confused stillness, rubbing her hands up his chest, letting the feel of his body, of his spirit, bring her to life.  
“Do you know why I’ve never had sex, Leo?” She asked softly, eyeing his lips hungrily. His head was spinning from the speed at which the tone of the conversation kept changing. “Aside from the fact that I was raised in isolation until I was eighteen, it's because I’ve never been interested. No one’s scent has ever called to me. I assume it’s because of my spirit blood. With my rank in society, it's hard to find someone who doesn't fall flat. Then you came along.” His heart raced as she pressed herself against him. “You’ll understand my frustration, then, when the only guy who’s ever turned me on gets me all hot and bothered and then just leaves because I show my teeth for one little second. I thought you had a little more backbone to be honest.” In a quick move, she hooked her leg around his knee and took him to the ground where she sat across his hips. Her hands wrapped around the edge of his carapace. She leaned closer, her hair cascading over her shoulder and tickling where his plastron met skin.  
“You owe me another date.” She said, and then she dropped her lips to his in a demanding kiss that seemed to set fire to his bones. All thought ceased to exist. Their tongues dueled and of their own accord, Leo’s hands came up. One tangled in her hair, reveling in the silky texture, and the other fit itself over the curve of her hip. Without thinking, he twisted, rolling her beneath him without releasing her lips. The intoxicating scent of warm, white chocolate filled the air and he pressed into her core when she rolled it against the stiff bulge in his shorts. Her little gasp brought a loud churr from him. Before he could stop himself, she dragged one of his hands up to her respectable C cup breast and another churr rolled through him as she whimpered her need. He suddenly sat back, panting, taking in the beautiful sight of the woman before him. She was flushed, her chest was heaving, her hair was disheveled, and her shirt had come up enough that he could see her taut belly where a shiny jewel sat above her belly button. He groaned and closed his eyes. She was testing his will power, that was for sure.  
“That was instinct, Leo.” She said, her silver eyes blazing with heat. “Everyone has instincts and everyone is ruled by them now and again. It doesn't mean you can't control them.”  
His eyes opened, about to be angry that she was trying to use their situation as some sort of lesson until he saw the way her eyes were still burning into his, and how she was arching her body, trying to entice him back down to her. Rather than going back down, he bent and scooped her up and put her on her table.  
“I want you.” He finally admitted out loud. He was fitted between her long legs, his length against her center, hovering over her.  
“If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to scream.” She replied, unbuttoning her cut off shorts. He helped her shimmy out of them and then traced the line of her pale blue panties. She pushed at them and he helped her pull them off, his stomach clenching when her glistening slit was revealed. She spread her legs shamelessly, her body opening to him. He stepped closer, slowly running his rough hands up her smooth thighs. The nerves were hitting him now. He could admit to himself that he had wanted Riley since the first moment he had ever seen her, even though she was in hybrid form at the time. He wanted this to be good for her.  
“I’ve never done this.” The usually sure leader faltered.  
“Me either.” She said a little breathlessly. Her hand found his and she guided it to where she wanted his touch the most. His own rough finger was different than hers and together they experimented with pressure and speed on her hard clit. When he had worked her almost to an orgasm, she begged for him to put a finger inside of her. He did so a little nervously. She moaned as her opening stretched around the thick digit. She instructed him on how to move it and where to press and just about jumped out of her skin when he found the sweet spot inside of her. Her reaction was enough, and Leo worked the spot mercilessly, testing a few angles and speeds before settling into a steady rhythm. Her body began to quake and her walls were drawing tighter. Her cries became sharper and then with one loud cry, her body arched up off the table and clear fluid gushed out of her, coating almost his entire forearm. Leo knew what squirting was, but he had never expected to run into it before. When the shock wore off, he withdrew his finger and bent over the quivering woman on the table.  
“You okay?” He asked as he brushed her hair back. She nodded and then slowly sat up. Leo stepped back, allowing her room as she stood. He kissed her again, devouring her lips. He jumped when he felt her hand close around his covered shaft and start stroking.  
“You don't have to.” He said, his voice strained.  
“Don't be such a gentleman.” She replied. “Besides, I want to.” She blushed. “I'm not….you know….really sure what feels good though.”  
He kissed her again, understanding perfectly her state of loss. Still kissing her, he popped the snap on his jean shorts and pulled the hardest dick he’d ever had in his life free. He pulled away a little and took her hand, guiding around his shaft. He groaned when he realized how much bigger it looked in her hand than it did in his own. His hips pressed forward just once, to feel himself slide through her soft skin. Then he guided her wrist until she got the hang of the speed and the places he liked best. He couldn't help but watch as she worked his length. His cock pulsed when she went down to her knees in front of him, as though on impulse, and added her other hand. He was getting so close. A few more strokes and he would be there.   
“Riley..” He started, but just then slick, wet heat covered the head of his cock and her tongue rolled along the underside of his shaft. The reaction was immediate. Cum poured into her mouth, causing her to pull back in surprise. He pulsed again, his next spurt landing across her face. He just about passed out when her hand came back to his cock, massaging it and aiming it at her chest. She drew every last drop from him, painting her own chest, face, and neck with his seed. When he was spent, he took her in and just about came again when he saw her tongue flick out to taste. He felt strangely satisfied having her covered like she was. It was like he had marked her as his own.  
“Well that's a side of my sister I’ve never seen before.” Came a deep voice from the doorway. They both whipped their heads to the side to see Frankie standing in the doorway, his brother Wayne grinning behind him.  
“About time you got some action little sister.” Wayne said.  
No matter how much of a wolf she was, she couldn't help but be mortified at being caught by her two older brothers with no pants on covered in the cum of the guy she was supposed to be mad at for ditching her the night before. Leo stuffed his dick in his shorts and snapped up and then stepped in front of her, shielding her from the view of her brothers.  
“A shower would probably be nice and relaxing.” Leo suggested to Riley without taking his eyes off the brothers. She was grateful for the excuse and hurried from the room.  
“We heard her scream.” Frankie explained to Leo when his sister’s shower turned on. “We were worried she was hurt.”  
“She’s fine.” Leo said a little tensely. He wasn't sure how the brothers were going to react.  
“I saw that.” Frankie replied calmly. “We were worried she would never find anyone. Just don't ever hurt her or I’ll have to kill you.” He turned and quickly left the house, leaving Leo to wonder if they were serious or not.  
Leo sank onto the chair, his hand covering his face. He had come here to apologize, not mess around with the beauty in the shower. What had gotten into him? He wasn't drunk and his beast had been relatively quiet. That had been all him. Since when did he let his wants and needs dictate his actions? He sat there tensely, contemplating what had happened, until Riley came around the corner. Her hair was only half dry. Her makeup had been washed away, and she looked so adorable in a pair of sweats and a spaghetti strap sans bra. Tension bled from him as she stood there nervously. He didn't know it but she could read his tension in his aura and it made her nervous. When the sight of her settled him, she came forward cautiously. She settled into his lap, tucking herself against him, nuzzling his neck and enjoying his scent, waterfalls and and rich earth.  
“You know,” She said, “I don't just want you because you’re attractive or because you smell good. I like you Leo. You’ve always been kind and thoughtful and well mannered. You’re detail oriented and brave. You love your family and have put yourself in harms way to keep them safe.” She sat up to look into his vibrant blue eyes. “And I had so much fun last night.”   
Leo smiled at her. “I really did too.” He answered.  
Her fingers traced over his jaw. “I had a good time today too.” She grinned slyly and he laughed.  
“You don't have to be perfect with me, Leo.” She said, her hand cupping his cheek. “I like you for all of the stuff on the inside. Besides, no one’s perfect, even if they strive to be. It's just better to be yourself.” Her lips covered his once more and he couldn't help but feel a little piece of himself settle. All he had ever wanted in his life was approval. From his father, from his brothers, from his friends. She gave it so freely and didn't expect him to try and be better than anyone else and that lifted a burden from his shoulders that he never knew he was carrying.   
“So I owe you a second date then, huh?” He asked, his arms around her waist.  
“Yes.” She replied.  
“Are you free right now?” He asked.  
She smiled. “You already have a plan?” She asked.  
“I always have a plan.” He said.  
She laughed. “You know, it can be fun to just wing it sometimes.”  
“Improvising is a specialty of mine.” He reassured her. “Stuff doesn't usually go according to plan anyway.” He gently pushed her off of him and stood up. He wrapped his hand around hers and started leading her to the door.  
“I'm not dressed.” She said a little self consciously. She had been so concerned about leaving Leo with her brothers that she had hurried through her shower and rushed back to him.  
“You look beautiful just the way you are.” He promised her. “Besides, there won't be anyone there but us.” He dragged her off to the garage in the main house. She was shocked to no end when he brought out two fishing poles and a small tackle box. She just stared at him.  
“You don't like fishing?” He asked.  
“I sure do.” She answered, still looking perplexed. “For some reason I just can't imagine you fishing. Where did you even learn?”  
“We fished a lot as kids.” Leo replied. “Our dad found us good, secluded places and we would go out there at night and camp and fish. We were always very vigilant. We were almost caught a few times but the older we got the better we were at disappearing.”  
She looked impressed as he handed her a pole and they headed down to the lake. It wasn't all that big in circumference but it was deep and cold and Leo knew lake trout among other fish lived in it's cool clear water. Riley herself was no slouch at fishing. She could set up her own line and put bait on her own hook. She admitted she had never fished for trout before and was usually more interested in bass and panfish. He talked her through the finer points of lake trout fishing but told her they weren't after them today and sunfish and bass and northern were plentiful in the warmer shallows. They fished from the dock and he watched her bring in some sunnies, a couple bass, and a few little northerns as well.  
“Who taught you to fish?” He asked as he unhooked a nice fat sunfish and threw it back. They weren't keeping any.  
“Margie, actually.” She answered, hooking a worm on her hook. She skillfully tossed her bobber to the edge of the lily pads. “We were a rowdy bunch and she needed to keep us occupied. She liked to keep us out of the house when it was warm so fishing was a good option. We all ended up enjoying it. I can clean them myself too.”  
“You really never knew there were other Weres out there?” He asked.  
“No.” She replied. “The man who used to own the mansion, Mr. B, he found us in the forest when we were newborns. We never knew until we found the spirit world, but our mom died shortly after our birth. She was being hunted. There are dark forces in this world that didn't want us to come. Spirit blood is a powerful force of good. It makes it harder for the evil to take root. She birthed us as a wolf and led her enemies off, leaving us in the woods. She knew our father would lead someone to us. Mr. B was that someone. He saw us shift from whimpering pups to screaming babies and he brought us back.”  
“I'm sorry for your loss.” Leo said.  
“I never knew her, and we had Margie. Hard to miss something you never knew. I'm just glad to know she didn't just abandon us and she loved us.” She replied.  
“Do you know who killed her?” He asked.  
“Not who.” She replied. “It was a demon.”  
“Demons are real?” He asked.  
She nodded. “The spirit world isn't all good. There's evil there just like any other dimension. The Great Spirits, like my father, are the warriors of that world. They keep the evil from spilling over into our world. They know some will slip past them, though, and so they breed with their people and their spirit blooded children take up the fight here.” She explained.  
“You and your brothers fight demons?” Leo asked incredulously.  
“That's where we go when we slip off of the radar. There aren't many out there at any given time, but when we find them, we destroy them. After we found our way to our father, he trained us to use our powers. My spirit seeing helps me locate them. If I laid eyes on any demon, I would know immediately that it was one no matter what form it was taking. I’ve started to be able to sense them from a distance. I'm still learning to expand my radius.”  
“Have you guys killed any?” He asked. “Do they even die?”  
“You saw one die.” She replied. “Raph killed Aiden. Aiden was possessed by a demon.”  
“So they can posses people?” Leo asked.  
“It takes less energy than conjuring a form. It's exceptionally hard to posses someone though. Only when someone's spirit is weak can a demon push it out and take it’s place. When someone is going rogue, possession can happen. Luckily there aren't enough demons in the world to possess every Were that goes rogue.”  
“Can it happen if a Were looses their animal?” He asked, remembering that Gabby had mentioned Weres who had turned human.  
“The spirit would be weak enough, yes.” She replied. “Demons don't especially like possessing humans though. They don't regenerate like we do. They can't shift to a deadlier form, their senses aren't as sharp. Demons want power. They want to spread their evil. It's hard to do that as a human.”  
“You would think I’d get used to all the weird stuff that keeps popping up.” He said, shaking his head.  
“You’re not the only one who thinks that.” She smiled at him. “The first time I had a vision of you guys, it was a shock to say the least.”  
“You’ve had visions of us?” He asked.  
“A lot of them actually. They started the day Raph bonded to Gabby. I knew you guys were essential to the cause and I tried to communicate that to Gabby. She’s always been a noble soul though and she wouldn't say anything to influence Raph’s choice in keeping them as his pack or allowing them to join the Thompson Pack.”  
“Have they always been about war stuff or do you still get them?” Leo asked.  
“The one I showed you the other night was recent.” She admitted.  
“Do you get visions of other stuff?” He asked.  
“Yes. Future fights, future events, things that I need to watch for. Sometimes it's about when and where a demon will be or where an ally can be made. That's what led me to Melody.”  
“Where do the visions come from?” He asked. “Does your father send them? Or the universe?”  
“My father’s creator.” She answered. “The humans call the creator a lot of things. The creator is God to most of them. The greatest being in existence. We just call him the creator. He’s not even a he. Or a she for that matter. Sexless, ageless, formless, limitless. The creator knows all and is all. He can see the strings of fate and wind them as he pleases. He uses me to help do so.”  
“Is he good then?” He asked.  
“Good is such a subjective term.” She replied. “He has a lot of good in him and some of what others would consider bad. He is mercy and he is wrath. He is kindness and he is judgment. He controls the ebb and flow of good and evil in the world. When he gave people their own will, he knew evil would come into the world but that is how it has to be because without evil there is no good and there is no worth to fighting and living. Of course, we can never really know how he views these things or what his philosophy on it is. I just take what information I can get from my father.”  
“Crazy.” Leo muttered, shaking his head.  
“Trust me, I felt the same way when I found out.” She replied.  
“How did you find out?” He asked.  
“That is a really long story.”   
“I still want to hear it.”   
She sighed. “I’ll try to shorten it up so we aren't here for the next five years.” She said. She reeled in another sunny and tossed it back as she gathered her thoughts.  
“As you know, my brothers and I grew up isolated. For all we knew we were the only ones of our kind. When I met Gabby and learned there were Weres in the world I though I was just another Were but when Gabby found out I had no Alpha and needed no Alpha, I learned we were different. Females are so rarely dominant enough to not need an Alpha that it's almost unheard of. When we felt no need to follow Alpha orders in the Rebel Pack or when my visions started coming when I was awake it just proved even more that something wasn't normal about us. When Gabby was forced out of Minnesota three years into Aiden’s reign, we lost our one and only source of information and we weren't ready when Aiden’s wolves attacked. I had dreamed for months about this place and these mountains and when the pack was gone and the forest burned around us, we started a journey that led us to our reputation. There was no fight we couldn't win together. There was no Alpha who could stand to look us in the eye for more than a few seconds. Maybe they instinctively knew we were more. I don't really know for sure. For a full year I had dreams about mountains and this strange place there and finally, there was a vision that made my path clear. My brothers and I immediately left and made our way to the entrance of the spirit world. We entered and found our father who unlocked our potential and gave us our history. He trained us to hunt demons. We returned to our world to gain some hunting experience. We met Melody on one of our excursions. Then we returned to the gateway and continued to learn about our capabilities. Before we came to help you guys with Aiden, we had one final trip to make. We came home. It took us months, but we found our mothers bones and we burned them, return her spirit to our father before the evil claimed her. We came as soon as that was over.”  
“What do you mean before the evil claimed her?” Leo asked.  
“You’ve heard ghost stories before right? Haunted places, evil things? My mother died an awful death at the hands of demons. Her violent death plus the fact that she was never put to rest made her spirit restless. She was trapped in the in-between. Her spirit survived there for eighteen years, growing more and more restless with each year. Evil of all kinds is drawn to that kind of negative energy. We had to find her bones and burn them before the evil could consume her and make her like them.” She replied. “With no physical remains to keep her tethered, she was able to return to the spirit world where she will enjoy a time of rest before returning to this world as a baby.”  
“Reincarnation?” He asked.  
“Yep. Some souls finish reincarnating and stay forever in the spirit world. Also, new souls are created all of the time. I'm sure there's a way to it but I don't know what it is.” She said.  
“Your whole life is crazy you know that right?” Leo asked.  
“Coming from a mutant turtle, that's a lot of crazy.” She laughed and he laughed with her  
“it seems to me that crazy is normal now.” Leo said.  
“It doesn't scare you does it?” She asked him uncertainly. “My brand of special is kind of a lot I know.”  
“No, Riley, you’re the perfect amount of crazy. Just enough to keep things interesting.” He nudged her playfully.  
They sat on the docks talking about this and that for a while longer, watching the sun sink behind a mess of dark clouds rolling in. Thunder sounded in the distance and Leo sighed.  
“Let me walk you home.” He said as they packed up. “That way you can't say I ditched you.” She poked him with the top of her pole for that little comment and he just laughed. Leo walked her to her door and feeling more bold than he usually felt, he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slow and deep, taking a chance to thoroughly taste her before releasing her.  
“Did I make up for yesterday?” He asked when he pulled away.  
“Definitely.” She said a little breathlessly.  
“Good. Can I interest you in a third date?” He asked.  
“Eager beaver are we?” She teased. “I’ve got full days this coming week. We might have to wait til the weekend.”  
“I can handle that.” Leo said. He kissed her again, her lips like a potent drug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, pushing the door in for her.  
“Bye.” She said sweetly and she headed in. Leo stood on the porch for a few seconds longer and then with a half smile and a shake of his head, he headed back to the Alpha House. There was a real spark between them, and he was ready to chase it.


	6. Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for the big event.

Riley wasn't wrong. The next week was full. Raph and Gabby had chosen a date finally and they had only three weeks to put everything together. Food had to be ordered, accommodations had to be put together for the northern packs who had been invited over the phone. Most importantly, travel arrangements had to be made for Raph and Gabby. They had enough money for a personal jet that could take the four turtles, Gabby, Saffron, Melody and the triplets, but air strips tended to have humans, and the turtles couldn't just wander out. The trip from the air strip to the compounds had to be in a vehicle that could conceal the huge turtles. Riley had helped Saffron and Gabby choose which Alphas to invite and which to ignore. Those who had snubbed the Thompson Alpha when he had sent envoys for allies in the war were not invited, though Riley was sure some of them would end up at compounds they were staying at over the course of the week. Riley was okay with that. When the Storm Alphas extended their invitations and those who hadn't come to their aid were left out, they would be embarrassed in front of their own allies. Suitable punishment for those who only came around when things were going well.

Their departure the week after went smoothly. Jayden had been left behind as a stand in Second to run the pack along with a she-beta named Felicity. The turtles, the triplets, Gabby, Saffron, and Melody took two separate trucks to the airstrip where they loaded onto their plane. They were headed for Georgia where the Bourcher pack held their territory. Jerry, their Alpha, had stood with them through every battle and had even been captured and tortured for their cause. The flight was painless and after they landed under the cover of darkness, they quickly loaded up into the waiting trucks and drove the short half an hour to the Bourcher compound. They were welcomed warmly by the Alpha pair and shown to their rooms before being invited to hunt with the pack. They all deposited their luggage and hurried to join the pack in the spacious back yard. Everyone shifted with the exception of Leo and Riley and off they ran.

Donnie had never actually hunted. He had run with his packmates and he had fought with them as a dragon, but he had never felt the need to chase something down, kill it, and then eat it. His brothers had done so, as he had found out when playing “Never Have I Ever”, but he had not and so he was feeling a little out of his element as he ran next to the pale wolf that was Saffron. She was small enough that the top of her back just barely brush his underside. As if she could feel his insecurity, she shifted just a little closer, letting her fur just barely brush his skin. She pulled ahead of him and suddenly wolves started splitting off in pairs our groups. Saffron pushed Donnie out of the main pack as they split off with Gabby, his brothers, and Melody. Frankie and Wayne had split off close by but they were hunting as their own little pack. 

Donnie scented the wild pigs before he ever saw them. He was nervous and hung back a little bit as everyone swung into position. They burst upon them and the handful of hogs scattered. He gave chase after a smaller one, gaining rapidly. He leapt and with a powerful snap of his hard beak, the spine was broken and the animal was dead. He roared his victory to the clear sky and a howl went up behind him as Saffron also celebrated. Soon the woods were filled with howls as the pack caught the food they would feast on.

What a feast it was. The game was cooked and the whiskey was brought out and a whole lot of suggestive dancing and lewd behavior was going on. Leo’s foul mood at having to be left behind on the hunt was being dissipated quickly. It promised to be one hell of a night. The southerners had a much different culture than the northern packs they had come into contact with. Even for Weres, they were exceptionally open. Leo got an eyeful of males mounting females and though he could look away, he had a harder time drowning out the howls of pleasure that made his cock jump. He could feel the wildness in him growing stronger. He could feel the beast pushing forward. He wanted to change again. He was downing shots like no ones business. When he saw the white wolf parting the crowd, waiting just like in his dreams, he drunkenly surrendered to his beast and it ripped out of him. He was so aroused that his cock was already halfway out of its sheath and dripping. Knowing what was coming, Riley turned and ran for the woods. She was as ready as he was but she was a dominant female and she was going to make Leo prove himself. 

It was a long chase, that was for sure. Long enough that Leo burned off a good bit of the hard buzz he had been sporting. She had him too riled up to shift back though. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat her unless he got her in the water so he just kept going, hoping that she would eventually decide he’d proven himself. When he came upon her panting in a meadow, he slowed and very cautiously approached. His breathing was just as erratic as hers and he wanted to give them both a second to breathe before he buried himself inside of her. He slid his beak down her neck, taking in her scent and feeling the heat her fur let off. He moved down her body, nuzzling her until he reached her back end. Her tail lifted and flagged to the side as an invitation. He licked her tight opening once, wanting another taste before he rose over her back and carefully lined himself up. His tip nudged her opening and with a loud churr he thrust hard, sheathing himself in one hard motion. Her entire body jerked and a yelp caused Leo to freeze. He didn't have a pack bond to her. He couldn't communicate, couldn't ask if she was okay. He hadn't been thinking and now the realization that her pussy had never been stretched like that made him worry he was hurting her. He stayed still and had just decided to pull out of her when she wiggled, making his cock jump and his hips thrust forward. She lowered her head, bracing against her forelegs and pressed back into him. He got the picture and thrust in and out of her hard, sheathing himself completely in her silken passage. He pumped until her body quivered beneath him and her walls clenched against him. He felt his knot grow bigger than it had ever grown before, locking him inside the beautiful creature beneath him, and he loosed a roar as he filled her. He dropped off of her back, his knot wedging at her opening. They stood like that for over an hour. Leo realized she must be enjoying it because every once in a while she would wiggle and tug until her walls pulsed around him once more. He came in her hot cunt three times before she was satisfied and finally stilled. It was another fifteen minutes before his knot subsided enough to separate from her body.

If a wolf could grin, Riley was doing it. Her tail wagged back and forth, wafting the scent of his seed mixed with her juices through the clearing. Suddenly, the chocolate colored wolf that was Gabby came bounding into the clearing and jumped on Leo,maher future mate meanderi out of the woods after her.

“Look at you!” She said, pride washing down their bond. “You changed! How did you finally do it?”

Leo considered her question. His buzz was gone. He was sober and he was himself and he still hadn't automatically shifted back to his human form. Something had changed. Something he would need to reflect on when he got home. Right now, he wasn't about to dig too deep.

“Riley drew my beast out.” He answered.

Her tail wagged as she sniffed at him and he did the same. Much to his embarrassment, he realized he could scent his brothers seed on her. The scent was fresh. 

“Were you watching us?” He asked. He eyed his brother’s massive dragon form suspiciously.

“Hey, if you want privacy, get a room. Everywhere else is public space.” Raph said.

“It was pretty hot and heavy back at the party. Do you think Mikey and Melody are hooking up while we’ve left them unsupervised?” Gabby joked. She and Raph turned to head back and Riley ran her body up the entire length of his as she went to follow. He rumbled his contentment and followed back to the party where Melody and Mikey were not hooking up, but dancing together. Upon seeing his brother changed, he and Melody quickly joined and they ran together as a family for the first time, roaring and howling into the night.

It couldn't all be parties and runs through the woods. The morning after their welcome to the Bourcher Pack, they immediately went into a meeting with all of the Alphas that had gathered at their request. They formally announced their mating that would happen in nearly two weeks and invited those they had planned to invite. A handful of Alpha pairs were snubbed and their offense was a palpable thing. Two of the uninvited Alphas actually stopped him and demanded to be included. One of those confrontations ended in a challenge which Raph had no trouble winning. They quickly packed up and headed to the next pack. 

The Carter Pack had been the first to answer their calls for aid. They weren't a large pack, or a wealthy pack, but Raph and Gabby rewarded their bravery by allowing them to host their visit. They were welcomed much as they were with the Bourcher Pack, with a wild night of hunting and fucking. They even had a club-like spot where girls danced on poles. That had captivated the visitors and Raph had joked that they needed a stripper pole in the bedroom. The next morning, invites were made again. Some people were snubbed, and again Raph had to answer the challenges. By the end of the day, they were finally heading home.

All was quiet on the plane. Most of the occupants slept, but Raph and Leo sat across from each other, talking. They had gone over plans and details for the coming mating almost the whole time they’d been in the air. Leo sat up and stretched, his joints popping as his muscles flexed.

“Are you nervous?” He asked as Raph leaned back in his seat.

“I haveta perform in front of almost twenty Alpha pairs and my brothers and the triplets and half of our betas. You don't usually ask stupid questions.” Raph replied.

“Raph, if you’re nervous it's not cuz people are watching you.” Leo said knowingly. “You’ve never given a shit what anyone said or thought about you. Why don't you tell me what really has you nervous.”

Raph looked up at the ceiling, sucking in a big breath and then slowly releasing it. “If I want to mate Gabby she’s gotta bear my mating mark. You know how hard it is to scar them right? I'm gonna haveta bite down into her muscle. It's gonna hurt.”

Leo understood the tension that ran across his brother’s shoulders at the mention of harming Gabby. It didn't come easy, having to harm someone you love.

“Gabby wants it. She can handle the pain and to be fair she’ll be inflicting the same pain on you.” Leo reassured his brother. “It will all be worth it in the end.”

“I know.” He replied. “If it wasn't I wouldn't be doin it.”

Leo looked at Riley and wondered if he would be able to hurt her in order to claim her. He shook his head and turned back to Raph only to see his brother smirking.

“What?” Leo asked.

“So you and Queen Wolf over there huh?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He said rubbing his hand across the back of his neck a little sheepishly. “I'm not really sure how it happened but it did.”

“Gabby knew she was into you right away.” Raph grinned. “I didn't think there was anyway in hell you’d get your head outta your ass long enough to do anything about it.”

“Well she did most of the work.” Leo admitted. 

“They bring out the best in us.” Raph said, his gaze roaming over the prone form of his mate to be. Leo thought that those words were probably the most thoughtful he had ever uttered in his life but he kept it to himself. He liked seeing this part of Raph. It was much preferable to the touchy, aggressive guy he’d been in his teens and early twenties. Leo looked over to where Mikey was snoring softly on a long sofa seat. Melody was laying with her head on his lap and every once in a while he would catch a hint of a purr.

“Any idea what their situation is?” Leo jerked his head toward the youngest brother.

“Mikey calls her his girl.” Raph replied. “But that don't mean much I don't think. You know how Mikey is. Gabby says they both really like each other but Melody is hesitatin’ about divin’ in. She wants to know why but she’s too noble to go pokin’ around in her head."

“Did she try asking her?” Leo asked.

“She shrugs it off I guess. Acts like the question is silly. She says she wants time to get to know Mikey.” Raph shrugged. “That's her business I guess.”

Leo nodded. If Melody wasn't ready to commit, that was between her and Mikey. His eyes wandered back to Riley. He felt like she was his girlfriend but he realized they had never talked about it. He would ask her sometime that week. A stirring of possessiveness rose in his chest. He wanted her for himself.

The planning kicked into high gear after their little trip to the south. Wolves swarmed the compound and construction was completed and the place was clean in time for the event. Saffron and Gabby cleared out a large area on the top of a hill a mile from the compound. Together they set it up just how Gabby wanted it. They got food ready, they prepared guest rooms, and they made sure everything was perfect.

Two days before the mating, Saffron, Melody, and Riley threw her something of a bachelorette party. They took her to the rec center and together they participated in party games with the other females of the pack. She rolled her eyes when they brought in some male strippers but the other girls went wild and she allowed it. After a few hours, the girls gathered together and Saffron laid a plan on them for the next day that she and Frankie had cooked up that they couldn't resist. Gabby went to bed, eager to put their plan in action.

The next day found the girls all whispering together excitedly so often that even Jayden was suspicious.

“What's going on with them?” He asked, sliding into a chair next to Leo.

“No idea.” He replied.

Night fell and Raph's brothers dragged him into the man cave to celebrate his last day as an unmated Were. The music was bumping and the guys from his pack were drinking. Lights flashed and his eyes landed on four stripper poles standing where the entertainment system usually was. There were four chairs lined up in front of it, and the wolves got all of the turtles seated. Frankie came forward out of the crowd and stood before them. He met each of their eyes. 

“We’ve got a treat for you guys tonight.” He grinned. The beat of the music changed and four women covered head to toe in body paint made their way to the makeshift stage. The turtles and wolves howled and cat called as the women put on a sexy routine for them. When they had finally finished, Frankie tapped Raph's shoulder and beckoned to him. Curious, Raph followed the King of werewolves over to where a booth had been set up. There was a comfortable looking armchair in there and a curtain.

“Sit down.” Frankie said. 

Raph obliged and then Frankie looked him dead in the eye. “Don't move and don't speak until I say you can.” He commanded and then closed the door leaving Raph alone in the booth. For the first time in his life, Raph felt the weight of an Alpha command. He felt compelled to do as Frankie said and it made him nervous. Why would Frankie lay the law down like that? His question was answered quickly as the music switched and the curtain fell to the floor, revealing the curvy stripper with long, straight silvery hair. She had been painted as a dragon, just like the others had, but her coloring was in reds and oranges and black. She balanced on the balls of her feet, crouched down, her legs spread lewdly and her back arched, pressing her tits outward, covered only by a single strip of black cloth tied behind her back. She danced for him for a while and she was so skilled that he couldn't help but get at least half hard. His eyes about popped out of his head when she climbed from her ledge and into his small area. She twirled and dropped into his lap, grinding her shapely ass against his ever hardening cock. She contorted her body, writhing against him. His pulse raced as his stress went through the roof. Gabby would not approve of this and he didn't want any woman other than her touching him like this. If he wasn't under an Alpha command, he would have commanded the wolf on him to leave. Now he knew why Frankie had commanded him, the dog.

Raph gritted his teeth as he felt his belt give way, followed by the button of his jeans. The woman expertly extracted his length from his shorts and ran her mouth over it, bringing it deep into her throat. Strong hands parted his legs further and reached into his shorts to cup his balls. Raph’s whole body was tense as a bow string as the stripper worked him into a frenzy with an expertise that was almost uncanny. He tried resisting. He held back as long as he could. A low hum as she sucked set his world on fire though, and his cock pulsed hard as the strongest orgasm he had ever had rocked through him. The little minx wrapped a few fingers behind his knot as he came and tugged against it, extending his orgasm by a handful of second. Finally, he was spent and guilt and rage washed through him. 

The woman kneeling between his legs reached up and removed the mask that had been covering her eyes. They stared up at him, a mischievous glint turning into mirth as his jaw dropped. He would know those gorgeous brown eyes anywhere, even surrounded by red and orange paint as they were now. 

“Release him, Frankie.” Gabby called.

“At ease soldier.” Frankie called through the door and Raph rocketed out of his chair, roughly pinning Gabby face first to the wall.

“You little fuckin’ tease.” He growled his body pressed to hers. “I just about had a fuckin’ stroke thinkin’ some other girl was gettin me off. I dunno if I should be pissed or turned on.”

While Gabby wasn't scared that Raph would hurt her, he was handling her much more roughly than he ever had before. Her wolf was howling with glee as the dominance rolled off of him. Whether he was pissed or not, he was turning her into a puddle of desperate need. She arched her back, rubbing her ass against the already hard-again shaft that was pressing against her. With a snarl, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her into the area she had first started in. The platform was at a perfect height.

“On your back. Legs open..” He commanded, power rolling off of him in waves. She obliged him without hesitation and in a second he had ripped the painted briefs she had been wearing off. The paint had kept her scent from him but without it, her needy scent filled the room in seconds. She panted as she felt Raph line up to her soaking wet opening. One of his hands braced by her head, and the other held her shoulder, his thumb resting across her collar bone and dangerously close to her throat. He gave one hard, demanding thrust. She keened her pleasure as he filled her to her limits and then pulled out and did it again. He drove into her mercilessly until he sensed the approach of her orgasm. He quickly pulled out, much to her dismay, and flipped her over.  
He buried himself in her again as her legs dangled over the ledge behind him. He pressed a hand beneath her and stroked her clit until she was bucking beneath him, trying and failing to push over the edge. He pulled out again and she screamed her frustration. She turned on him, intent on getting what she wanted but he was in control. When she tried to take him down, he countered her and then scooped her up and practically slammed her against the booth wall. He gathered both of her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head as he drove up into her, making her full tits bounce enticingly in his face. He finally felt her arms relax in his grip as she stopped fighting him. She closed her eyes, breaking the challenging eye contact she had been maintaining and she tilted her head back, bearing her throat to him in submission. He churred long and deep, wishing her skin was clean so he could use his lips and teeth without having to eat the stuff. Instead, he released her hands and brought his thumb to her needy clit, circling it with a fitness that had her begging. Her walls were twitching around him and her body tensed and relaxed in an erratic rhythm trying desperately to reach her finish. She begged him so sweetly that he finally gave in. A few hard flicks on her clit timed with some hard powerful thrust had her bucking wildly in his arms as a seemingly endless climax tore through her body. Her cries of completion were almost scared as he continued pounding into her , prolonging the already extended wave of pleasure. Her nails grew, pressing into the skin across the backs of his shoulders where she gripped him. Fur sprouted across her body and in a few seconds, her much larger hybrid form took all of him and with a hard grunt of his own, he exploded into her, tying her to him. As soon as he’d emptied himself, he carried her to the chair and sat down, her body curling bonelessly into his. She trembled and he ran his hands down her back, trying to calm her. He was glad this was his second round in a total of twenty minutes because the tie was fairly short and when he slid from her, she shifted human. She still trembled against him, some of her body paint smeared away now that she had shifted.

“Are you okay?” He asked through their bond.

“That was the strongest and longest orgasm of my life. I'm better than okay.” Came her reply. Intense satisfaction rolled through him at pleasing his woman so thoroughly. He waited until she had recovered a bit and then he asked.

“Was everyone in on this?” He asked.

“Your brothers and the other wolves had no idea who we were. We just thought it would be fun. This part was my idea. I wanted to see who would win out.” Gabby replied gesturing to the booth they were in. Raph had to admit, the end result was worth the scary beginning.

“I wondered how some stripper could possibly know every little thing I like.” Raph admitted.

She laughed and then looked up at him. “You can't tell anyone.” She told him. “I'm starting a storm pack tradition here and if you go blabbing about it to everyone we’ll never get to set it up like this for anyone else. Can you imagine Donnie’s reaction if Ronnie did to him what I just did to you?”

The evil grin that came across Raph’s face told her all she needed to know. “I knew I was mating you for a reason.” She grinned as she sat up and slid from his lap. She gathered her things and redressed in her outfit, covering her face in the half mask that covered her eyes and nose. With a giggle she slid out of the room leaving Raph to fix himself up and rejoin the others. He finished out the night with a grin that he couldn't wipe off of his face.


	7. Celebration

The day dawned a little overcast and a little chilly, the leaves had started turning and greens, reds, yellows, and oranges decorated the forest. Gabby woke up to her alarm that an irritated Raph searched for and turned off without lifting his head or really showing he was waking up at all. She stretched next to him and he reached out with his hand, snagging her across the hips and dragging her to his chest as he rolled to his side. He ground his morning wood against her, making her stomach drop with arousal. With a wicked grin, she turned her head and sank her teeth into the flesh of his upper arm,must hard enough to make him wake up all the way.  
“Get off of me, Dragon Boy.” She teased.. “It's mating day and I have a lot of shit to do.”  
With a groan, he rolled to his back, his hard cock tenting the blanket. He looked at it and then up at her as she started to get dressed.  
“What’m I s’pposta do with this?” He complained. He had relieved his needs in her every morning since Aiden’s death. She shook her head at him. Spoiled turtle.  
“You were able to figure it out for like a whole ten years or better before I showed up. I'm sure you’ll think of something.” She replied as she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and the hair that had dried wild after her shower the night before. She walked out into the bedroom to grab her outfit for that evening so she could head over to the rec center and stopped dead, her eyes fixated on her Mate to Be. His hand was stroking his length fast and hard and his eyes were closed. He grimaced and gave one short, deep grunt as cum exploded from his tip, plastering his chest and stomach in white. White a deep sigh, he opened his eyes and then cocked an eyebrow at her when he found her staring.  
“That was fucking hot.” She said as she continued on the path she had halted to watch him.   
“coulda been yours.” He taunted, dragging a towel she had thrown him across the mess he made.  
“Mmm. I'm gonna get plenty tonight.” She replied from the walk in closet. He grinned like a fool and stood up and headed for the shower. Before he got in, she quickly ran up to him, face up, expecting a kiss. He dropped one on her lips and chuckled as she promised she wouldn't leave him standing at the alter, so to speak. She ran out of the room, leaving him to clean up and get ready for the day.  
When Raph hit the kitchen it was obvious that Mikey was pulling out all the stops. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage and dear lord the mountain of bacon looked like a little slice of heaven. Raph didn't hesitate to fill up. He knew he probably wouldn't get much time to eat again until after the mating. His brothers and Frankie and Wayne and Jayden all trickled in and began talking about the coming day. Jayden and Mikey were going to be acting as ambassadors for the visiting Alphas while Raph and Leo were busy. Leo and Raph had a morning training session with some Junior Betas and then they were going out to the clearing. Frankie and Wayne were going to go through the ceremony a few times with Raph and then they were going to spend how ever much time they had left drinking beers and mostly relaxing.   
Raph was glad for the morning training session. His nerves were gradually building and Leo was pushing him hard. He wasn't attacking, the Junior Betas were working on defense, but Raph was trying to get him to falter. When he finally succeeded, Leo turned to the group of wolves and made an example of his failure. By the time the entire lesson was over, Raph needed another shower which he hustled to take. Then he hurried to the clearing to go over the ceremony. It wasn't too hard really, and when he felt confident he wasn't about to ruin the special day, he returned with his pack to the Alpha house to chill.   
The time finally came and Raph donned the red and black shorts Gabby had told him to wear. They were loose and silky, tied at his waist with simple string. Leo and Frankie fell in behind him, escorting him in a representation of a pack. They all shifted when they approached the clearing and stayed on the edge, peering out. Raph noticed strings of light had been hung and lit since the sun went down, casting a faint light that twinkled with the breeze. There was one long howl. Brandy’s signal. Together, the three companions moved into the clearing, Raph leading the other two. Across the clearing, the dark form of his mate stood out against the pale fur of the wolves who stood behind her. Riley and Saffron. He could have guessed.  
The two escorts for each party sat as Raph and Gabby walked towards one another. They stopped when they were nose to nose and then they purposefully rubbed their heads along their mates cheek and neck, cuddling into the touch. It signified that their animals accepted each other. Then it was time to shift again.  
Raph watched the wolf become Gabby as he himself became Raph again. He looked down on her. The colors of her simple dress matched the colors of his shorts. Her eyes were painted and her lips were tinted red. With a slow smile, she took his hand and led him to the thin mating bed they had set up for the ceremony. It was also covered in red and black. He stood off of the bed as she walked onto it. Her hand went to the ties on her shoulders that held the dress up and she undid them. The dress slithered to her feet and she stepped out of it, laying it off to the side. Then she stood, fully naked, before him. Her back was straight, her head high, and her smile reaching up to her eyes. As he was supposed to, he untied his shorts and let them fall to the ground, also picking them up and laying them next to her dress. In a movement symbolizing her wish to mate him, she reached out for him with one arm. In a move that symbolized his acceptance, he took her hand in his and allowed her to pull him close. He knew what position he needed her in to get a good clean bite but that didn't mean they had to go straight into doggie style. He kissed her, his mouth moving urgently over hers. He had waited for so long to claim her and with the spectators practically hidden in the woods, it felt more private than he expected.  
Gabby surprised him by running her hand over his jutting cock, squeezing his head and causing it to jerk against her palm. With a growl, he took her to the bed, gently spreading her beneath him. He kissed down her body until his head was between her legs. She had waxed. Her skin was completely smooth under his tongue. A needy gasp from his mate had him redoubling his efforts. He pressed a finger into her as his tongue worked over her clit. Gabby's body bowed beneath him as she cried out her pleasure. He kept at her until she relaxed and only then did he pull away, wiping the wetness from his face.   
As soon as she had caught her breath, Gabby rose and positioned herself on all fours. With a groan, Raph eased himself into her hot, silky depths. He built her slowly, adjusting his angle so he rubbed against her sweet spot with every stroke. When she growled a demand for more he increased his pace, bringing her to the edge before easing back. He did that three times and then held her on the edge.  
“Please.” She whispered desperately. He had withheld it from her too long. She needed to cum. He gripped her and pounded hard, sending her rocketing into an explosive orgasm. He leaned forward and sank his teeth deep into her skin. He felt her jerk as her flesh gave way but he kept pressing forward until his top teeth hit her collar bone. That's when he knew she had been marked. He released her and then pulled out, turned her, and crushed her into his chest. He licked at the wound, keeping the blood from dripping down her body until she had healed enough to stop bleeding. He licked her blood from his lips and then kissed her. Lips still sealed, he lifted her and impaled her again on his shaft. He was up on his knees, showcasing his impressive strength as he drove into her.  
“Give it to me, love.” She whispered in his mind. “My teeth are aching to mark you. My wolf is frantic for it.”  
Raph usually made it a point to not be overly rough with her but her plea had him bucking hard beneath her, sending bruising blows into her cervix. His knot began to swell between them and then, with a strained moan, he erupted into her. On his second spurt he felt the fire of her sharp teeth sinking down to his bone. A roar erupted from his throat as his dragon roared its victory at being chosen by the strong wolf. As soon as she was confident he would scar, Gabby released him, licking at the bloody wound until it had healed enough to stop bleeding. She pressed her lips to his, still seated on his slowly softening cock, and smiled.  
“Mate.” She whispered against his lips.   
Raph’s heart was so full of his love for her that he couldn't speak. He crushed her to him, burying his head into the uninjured joint of her neck and taking deep, steadying breaths. She soothed him, stroking the back of his neck and rubbing her cheek against his head.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.” She said. “Now come on, let's get dressed. I don't know about you, but I'm starving.”  
Raph chuckled and raised his head, grazing his lips across hers once more. Together, they dressed and faced the woods where Brandy stood, tears in her eyes.  
“Introducing Alpha and She-Alpha Storm!” She cried. Howls and cheers and applause filled the clearing as people poured in to congratulate them. Gabby and Saffron were wrapped up together, tears pouring from both of their eyes. Raph shook hands and had his shell slapped in congratulations and he graced his closest friends with hugs. His eyes kept getting drawn back to Gabby. She was glowing as she was passed into the arms of one person after another. His brothers ruffled her hair and kissed her head and there, surrounded by friends and family, Raph knew he was experiencing the happiest moment of his life.  
The party Raged after that. Gabby hadn't lied when she had first told him what an Alpha mating was like. The scent of sex could have been cut with a knife, even outside. Almost everywhere they looked, someone was fucking. Gabby and Raph didn't really notice so much as they sat in their place of honor out by the fire pits as their pack and their guests brought gifts. The pack hunted and the Alphas led the feast. Raph never led Gabby out of arms reach and as they ate, he held her in his lap, whispering things in her ear that made her blush or laugh or cuddle close. They ate and drank until the sky actually started to lighten and, noticing Gabby hiding a yawn, he called it quits. He dragged her off to their room to ravage her once more before they slept as mates for the first time.  
Mikey watched them go, his heart smiling for how obviously happy his brother was. He always knew Raph was a good guy, even if he was a dick most of the time. Gabby had been good for him. He glanced over at Melody. She had been the light of his world. Playful, eager, sweet, bold. He caught glimpses of those traits more and more often since they started dating. Her serious side was broken up with periods of laughter and delight and he loved seeing it. Mikey knew she was keeping something from him though. He saw it in the way she would change the subject or shut down when he tried talking about her pride. He wished she would just trust him. He was all for diving in head first but she was holding back. He just wished he knew why.  
The next day, Mikey was busy sending off guests. He’d spent the entire previous day with guests, entertaining them, walking them through the dynamics of the Storm Pack and making sure their needs were taken care of. He’d actually enjoyed the work. He’d always been a people person….. well, whenever it was they ran into people, that is. As he sent his last charge off, he couldn't help but feel like he had found his calling. He would have to talk to Raph. Maybe his brother had more in that line of work for him.  
That evening, Mikey joined his brothers, the triplets, his dad, Brandy, Renee, Saffron, and Melody in a private celebration of Raph and Gabby’s mating. He clutched a gift in his hands, handing it off to Gabby and eagerly accepting her embrace.  
“You’re officially my sister-in-law.” He said. “We’re family now.”  
“We’ve been family for a while now, Mikey.” Gabby said.  
“Yeah, but now we have legitimate ties girl. That's special. Congrats.” She gave him another squeeze and brought his present over to the coffee table that was piled with gifts. Mikey was a little self conscious about his gift. They already had everything they needed. It made it hard to think of something thoughtful that they could appreciate without duplicating anything they already had.  
Mikey approached Raph, who was sitting on the long leather sectional, talking to Leo who sat in the lazy boy next to him. Raph looked over as Mikey settled in next to his brother.  
“Have a good night?” Mikey asked suggestively, playfully nudging his brother with his elbow.  
“Shut up, Mikey.” Raph replied, though there was no venom in his voice.  
“You’re a lucky guy.” Mikey said. “I'm really happy for you both.” Sincerity rang in his voice.  
“Thanks, Mikey.” Raph answered in an equally sincere voice. “She’s more ‘n I ever thought I’d get.” His eyes settled on her as she welcomed Donnie and Saffron and took the wrapped gifts they were handing over. Donnie came and sat next to Mikey.  
“Congratulations, Raph. We’re all really happy for you.” He said. “Who would have thought that you would be the first of us to settle down?” He chuckled.  
“If you’da told me that a year ago, I’da thought you were crazy.” Raph answered. “It takes the right person. Speaking of which, you gonna put your mark on Ronnie one of these days?”  
“Yeah man.” Mikey piped up. “You two’ve been dating longer than Raph and Gabby. We all know you love each other. What's the hold up?”  
“I just…what if she says no?” Donnie asked. “Plus, I didn't want to rain on your guys’ parade. It’ll happen eventually, I just need to find the right time to ask.”  
“Donnie, there's almost never a right time. You have to make it the right time.” Leo said sagely. “And I don't think she would ever say no to you. I mean, she let you run all sorts of crazy tests on her. She didn't do it in the name of science no matter what she might say to you. She did it because she loves you and wants you happy.”  
Donnie couldn't help but grin at Leo’s words. He was right, of course. He knew that Saffron loved him and would do anything for him. He had been thinking of asking her ever since Raph and Gabby had announced their own intentions. He would start planning first thing tomorrow. He wanted to ask her in a special way.   
“Well what about you?” Donnie asked Leo. “Are you going to make things official with Riley?”  
Leo shrugged. “I thought it would be nice to take things slow, really get to know her, you know?”  
“Shifters don't do slow man.” Mikey said. “You should know that by now. They listen to their instincts.”  
“You’re starting to sound like her.” Leo laughed. “She’s always telling me to be one with my beast.”  
“She ain't wrong.” Raph pointed out.   
“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’ll think about it. What about you Mikey. What's keeping you from smacking a label on Melody.”  
“I dunno, man. I’ve asked her but she says she doesn't wanna put a label on it. Somethin’s scarin’ her off.” He gave a cheeky grin as he continued. “I told her she isn't getting any from me until she agrees to be my girl.”  
That had his brothers laughing. “You’re such a charmer, Mikey. “ Raph chuckled.  
“It’s gonna work. Just wait. That girl wants me.” Mikey said.  
They looked up as people began seating themselves. Mikey vacated his spot so Gabby could sit by Raph and Saffron sat and cuddled under Donnie’s arm. Gabby reached out and snatched the closest present, which happened to be Mikey’s, and opened it. It was a plain cardboard box. Gabby let one of her talons grow out and sliced through the tape. She reached into the box and pulled out a burned CD and reached in once more to find a gorgeous painting of her wolf and his dragon meeting at the center of the mating circle.  
“Oh Mikey.” She breathed. She knew Mikey was a bit of an artist but she never knew he could do something like this. It was so realistic and it caught the love and joy of the moment perfectly.  
Raph kissed the side of his mate’s head. “We’ll put it above our bed.” He said. “Thanks Mikey, it’s perfect.”  
Mikey ducked his head, embarrassed at the paradise, but a smile stretched from ear to ear. He felt Melody’s hand squeeze his and he looked up to see her smiling adoringly at him.  
The next present was one from Donnie. Gabby blushed when she pulled a package labeled “condoms” from the box, much to the delight of the crowd. Splinter made a show of being disappointed.  
“Ah.” He said, his face mock-serious. “I was hoping for a grandchild.” Everyone laughed, including him, as Gabby’s blush deepened.  
“Okay, okay.” Raph called, settling the crowd. “Moving on.”  
Gabby reached into the box and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “Free tattoo.” She read. Her eyes sparkled. “I’ve always wanted one.”   
“I can give you and Raph matching ones if you want.” He said.  
“We’ll see.” Raph replied, setting the box off to the side.   
Gabby grabbed the next one from The Triplets. She pulled out a quilt from Margie, a one of a kind security monitoring system from Wayne, and a really cool wood burned sign with the packs name and symbol on it. Gabby dug through the tissue paper and half pulled something out of the box before she dropped it and handed it off to Raph who also looked at what was concealed in the box. His eyes widened and he gave Riley a look before setting it down.  
“What is it?” Saffron asked.  
“I'm not about to discuss it in front of everyone.” Gabby said.  
“It’s a vibrator.” Riley enlightened everyone, earning her a glare from her newly mated friend and a sly grin from her lover. Everyone laughed and chattered and Gabby chose to ignore them as she grabbed the next present which was from Leo. She tore the wrapping paper to see a homemade, leather bound book filled with Leo’s intricate calligraphy which told the story of her victory over Aiden. Tears sprang into her eyes as she ran her fingers gently over the thick pages.  
“Thank you, Leo. It’s beautiful.” She set it reverently aside as she grabbed the next present. Jayden, the fool, had wrapped up a bottle of whiskey and a case of beer.   
“Enjoy.” He snickered as Raph set it aside.  
Brandy’s gift came next. It was a deed to a cabin a few hours drive from where they were now. “In case you ever need to get away.” She said. “Your father and I needed vacations now and then. As the Alpha pair, I wanted that to be available to you as well.”  
Then came Splinter’s gift. It was Raph’s childhood photo album. Splinter had made one for each of his sons. Gabby squealed her delight as she flipped through the pages that showed Raph growing up.  
Melody returned Gabby’s smile as she held up the charm bracelet she had just opened up that had a wolf, a dragon, and a cougar charm hanging off of it. Renee’s gift was a bag of picture frames she knew Raph would fill with his favorite shots from his camera. Finally, Saffron’s gift rested in Gabby’s hands.  
“I enlisted the help of Mikey here.” She said. “He worked really hard on it and it came out perfect.”  
Gabby ripped into the paper and choked back a sob at the painting in her hands. Her sister’s hazel eyes smiled up at her, her face laughing and her hair blowing off to the side, set off by the orange and yellow background.  
“I found a way to make her part of your special day.” Saffron said softly.  
“Thank you, Ronnie.” Gabby whispered, standing and wrapping her best friend in a tight hug.   
“She might be gone but she’ll never be forgotten Gabby. We won't let her be.”  
Gabby pulled away, wiping her eyes. She looked around at everyone who had gathered. “Thank you all so much for being here, for supporting us and loving us through all of it. Bound by blood, bond, or friendship, you are all family to us and we love you.”  
“We love you too dear.” Brandy replied, pulling her daughter in to a hug. “Now let's eat.”  
The seriousness of the mood quickly lifted as trays of finger foods were brought in. Everyone talked and laughed and people looked through the picture book of Raph and the book of Calligraphy Leo had made. Donnie sat next to Gabby sketching a tribal turtle on a notepad as she told him what she wanted and where. Raph was smirking over her shoulder as he realized she was marking herself as his yet again. That's when he decided he would brave the needle to get a tribal wolf tattoo. It took hours, but Donnie was a workaholic and a perfectionist and was used to spending hours at a time pouring over his projects. He inked Gabby’s shoulder blade to perfection and as she let everyone admire his completed work, he started on Raph’s. The tribal howling wolf head took up his entire forearm and while Raph’s discomfort was more psychological than physical, his deep bond to Gabby helped get him through. Four hours later they were both inked and everyone was praising Donnie’s skill. They spent the evening relaxing in the warmth of the love of family and friends.  
Reilly tossed in her bed. The feeling of premonition stole over her dream. There was fighting and anger. Cats and wolves were at each others throats, but there was something bigger hiding in the shadows waiting. A taint that tasted of Aiden but not quite him. Fear rose inside of Reilly. As the shadow came and consumed them all, cat and wolf alike.  
She jolted upright, her heart pounding. This was a warning. The Alphaless were a real threat. The shadow in her dream proved that. She had tasted Aiden’s influence. The cats fighting with the wolves? Where did that come from? Those wolves were Storm wolves. They had no prejudice against cats. Melody was practically pack. Maybe it had something to do with that? Maybe the cats wouldn't like that. She got out of bed and three a sweater on. She wandered over to Wayne’s cabin and let herself in. She went to his room and crawled into his bed. He awoke immediately.  
“What is it?” He asked. The only time she ever crawled into bed with him was when she had a vision in her dreams.  
“The Alphaless are a real threat and the cats are going to fight the pack.” She said.  
“When?” He asked.  
“Not for a long time. The dream didn't feel urgent. It just felt like a nudge to start looking into some things. The dream made it clear to me that the Alphaless situation would be much bigger than the Cat situation.”  
“Why would the Storm Packs even get in a beef with cats? Melody is good friends with the wolves.”  
“I think the beef might come from the cat’s side.” Reilly said. “A lot of them are just as prejudiced against wolves as wolves are against cats.” She yawned and cuddled down further into the pillows. “We’ll get Frankie and talk to Raph and Gabby tomorrow.”  
Wayne sighed and rolled over. “I wish we could catch a break.” He mumbled.  
“Don't count on it.” She replied. She drifted back into a peaceful sleep, untroubled by visions of the future for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex! Not even ashamed

The leaves changed, displaying spectacular colors the second week of October. The weather had cooled and life settled nicely for the pack and for the packs that had been established in the aftermath of the war. There was a steady stream of visitors through the Storm compound. They sent their own ambassadors to deal in business and politics and Raph gave Mikey the permanent position of Ambassador. It was Mikey’s responsibility to see that the needs of their guests were met and Gabby decided that because Mikey was so good at reading people, they would bring in a business and politics tutor so they could send him to other packs to deal with the smaller matters of business and politics between the packs. That way the Alphas could be home more and stress a little less. Mikey loved it. He loved the intricacies of interpersonal communication and though the lessons in business and politics bored him a little bit, he studied diligently because he knew that the knowledge would be beneficial to the pack. Life was really going great except for one small little thing. Melody would not agree to be his girlfriend.

Mikey stared down into his business management text book, but his eyes kept skipping over the same line. He had just asked Melody, for the hundredth time, to be his girlfriend. For the hundredth time, she refused. Their relationship was great. It was both fun and meaningful and he just didn't understand why she wouldn't accept him. It made him feel like somehow he wasn't enough for her. A soft knock on the door drew his attention.

“Come in.” He called and the head of his She-Alpha peeked around the door.

“You busy?” She asked.

“Not really. I can't focus anyway.” He said, tossing the book aside. “What's up, Sister?”

She came in and sat by him. “Just checking in. You seem a little melancholy. Care to share?”

“I asked Melody to be my girlfriend again today.” He said.

“I assume she turned you down.” Gabby said.

“I just don't get it.” He said, exasperated.

“You know, Raph had to chase my ass around for a long time too. I had really good reasons not to date him but once he knew those reasons, he was able to talk some sense into me. Find out why. Press her for answers. If you can find out what the problem is, maybe you could change her mind like Raph did mine.” Gabby said.

Mikey squeezed her in a side hug. “I’ll try.” He said.

All day Mikey thought about Gabby’s words. His easygoing personality allowed him to drop it whenever he had gotten excuses from Melody. Not any longer. After his lesson in politics with his tutor, he went to her room, barging in and standing with his fists on his hips as she stared up, confused, from her chair in the corner.

“You okay?” She asked, green eyes scanning for any sign of injury.

“Alright, Angel face. We’re gonna have it out right here, right now. Why won't you be my girlfriend?” 

“I’m just not ready for a commitment.” She said, like she had a million times. “Can't we just go with the flow? Why do we have to make it so serious?”

Mikey shook his head. “That's not good enough anymore Mel. I'm serious about you. I like you a lot and I wanna see where we go. You keep turning me away. Do you not like me? Am I not good enough to be your boyfriend?” 

Melody’s heart clenched as she watched those beautiful blues of his look down, scared to meet her eyes. She didn't like that he thought those things, that she might not like him and that he thought maybe he wasn't good enough for her. It was just the other way around. She had skated by for weeks now telling him she just wasn't ready. She wondered what had changed.

“Seriously, Mel. I want an answer.” Mikey said insistently.

Her mind raced. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. It would make the rest of her stay with the Storm Pack miserable and awkward. She could be his girlfriend right? She would just have to break up with him when she had to go. People broke up all the time. She was going to hurt him, she knew, but she was going to hurt more leaving him to live a loveless life. She deserved to have what Mikey could give her, even if it was for just the short time they had. She stood from her chair and approached with cat-like grace. She tugged him close.

“I will be your girlfriend under one condition.” She said as hungry eyes roamed over his face and down to where a palm rubbed up his plastron. She could almost hear Mikey gulp.

“what's that?” He asked.

“Fuck me.” She purred. “Right here, right now.”

Mikey’s cock was instantly hard and Melody pressed against him. He tilted her face up towards his. “Say you’ll be my girl.” He said, his voice low.

“I’ll be your girl.” She smiled. Lips crashed down to hers and the heat that had always simmered between them exploded. He lifted her, twisting and pressing her against the door. A churr rolled through him as she arched, rubbing her core against him. The fiery scent of cinnamon filled his head.

“Bed, now.” She gasped as he nibbled down her neck. He listened, carrying her and gently depositing her on the mattress. He climbed up over her, dropping to his elbows so he could kiss her while grinding his length between her legs. One of his hands slid up her shirt, cool skin teasing her heated flesh. She impatiently shrugged out of it and reached behind her, unsnapping her bra. She pulled it off and Mikey’s mouth watered as her breasts were revealed to him. He dipped his head, tongue snaking out to lick a large nipple. It beaded against his tongue and he sucked it into his mouth, drawing a moan from the back of her throat. Her own hands traveled down his body to stroke his shaft through his jeans. He allowed it, thrusting into her palm once before drawing back.

“C’mon girl.” He said shakily. “If you do that I’m gonna finish real fast. Let me enjoy you first.” He slipped further down her body, kissing and sucking and nibbling her skin. His fingers opened her jeans and pulled her pants and panties down together revealing her shaved slit. He ran his hands up her legs and then wrapped them around her hips and pulled her to the edge of the he bed.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming of this.” He groaned as he went to his knees. Spreading her legs, he leaned in and dragged his tongue through her slit, making her grind forward as his tongue passed over her clit. Her taste exploded over his tongue, like her scent in liquid form. He was hooked, working his mouth over her drenched pussy until she was begging. He redoubled his effort, flicking his tongue hard and fast over her clit and when she screamed her orgasm, he continued to caress her sensitive flesh until she relaxed. Only then did he pull back with a grin.

“You’ve done that before.” She accused.

“Naw girl. I'm just that good.” He preened. She scrambled backwards onto the bed and beckoned to him.

“I want you in me Mikey.” She said. “Now.”

Mikey stood and unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop. Melody took him in. Of all his brothers he had the most definition in his muscles. The guy was cut. Her mouth watered at the sight of his cock. Maybe it wasn't as big as Raph’s but it was still huge. Way longer than any human cock. She chalked that up to the turtle in him. She spread her legs shamelessly, her hand reaching down to stroke her clit, tempting him. She was rewarded with another deep churr and then he quickly settled between her legs, his thick head at her entrance. He pressed forward and she gasped as he popped in, stretching her. Another press and he was bottomed out in her. 

He froze. “Shit Mel, I can’t….” He let out a long groan and she felt his cock jerk hard inside of her. He rocked his hips gently as he continued to empty himself. Finally, he stilled, his forehead cradled agains her shoulder. Her hand stroked the back of his neck, soothing him as he attempted to return to a normal breathing pattern. As soon as he had caught his breath, he pressed his lips to hers again. He began rocking his hips, knowing he would stay hard for at least another fifteen minutes. She felt the tension inside of her building again as the ridges on his cock hit all the right spots. 

“Harder, Mikey.” She panted and he obliged. A particularly hard thrust had her bowed beneath him again, her nails digging into the flesh of his forearms. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She chanted as she rode the waves of ecstasy. Mikey buried himself once more and spurted into her depths for the second time. They came down together, both panting. Mikey was grinning like an idiot.

“Damn girl.” He said. “I didn't even know I could do that.”

She just purred and pulled him down so she could rub affectionately against him. He was careful to keep his arms supporting most of his weight. He would crush her otherwise. With a kiss, he pulled away, pulling out and standing up to go grab a washcloth to clean up with. 

“Woah.” Melody said. He followed her gaze down to his still hard cock. His knot was swollen to the size of her fist. “Is that supposed to fit inside of me?” 

“It’s not that big when it goes in.” He said. “Donnie said your hybrid form would be able to take it.” He looked away, a little embarrassed to admit he had gone to Donnie to ask questions. 

“Oh god.” She moaned but in a way that made Mikey want to bury himself in her all over again. With a cheesy smile, he headed out of her door. He was glad Gabby and Raph were down meeting with some of the pack because he had to raid their bathroom just so they could clean up. After they were decent, Mikey pulled Melody onto his lap, cuddling her possessively.

“See? That wasn't so hard.” He teased her. “I don't know why you didn't give in sooner.”

“What can I say. I enjoy being chased.” She replied in what she hoped was an offhand sort of way.

“Don't worry, Mel, I’ll always chase you.” He reassured her, his lips pressing against her shoulder. Melody’s heart stuttered as a powerful wave of guilt washed through her. For the first time in her life she prayed to the spirits of both her people and his. She wished for a way to stay with him and she hoped the desperation of her prayer caught at least one of the great spirit’s attention. She would give anything for things to be different.

Raph rarely saw Gabby’s full lips pressed so thin but he couldn't say he blamed her. Only a few months out of a devastating war and Riley brings them news of a premonition of another to come.

“We can't afford a war. We can't do that again.” Raph said. He would kill again if he had to but more than anything he wanted to give Gabby some time away from the death and sorrow that had haunted her every move since she was sixteen.

“We have to be prepared.” Riley said. “No matter what course of action we take, we might be creating that future. The cats aren't the big concern anyway. The Alphaless are a ticking time bomb. We need to start looking into them. We need to implement spies and tracking movements. Do you know where they are? Have they settled into a compound or a territory?”

“They settled into a dessert territory in the south. Just like you guys suspected.” Gabby said.

“Do you have spies?” Frankie asked.

“I haven't had the chance. How do you even do it? They have to be able to bond to the Alphaless Alpha. I wonder if they have one yet.” Gabby said.

“They must if they’ve settled into a territory. This is why we need spies. You need to break your Alpha bond to some low ranking members of your pack who you trust to be spies. That way that can bond to the other Alpha while retaining loyalty to you. Their low rank will ensure that they are more ignored in the Alphaless pack. Alphas rarely question the loyalty of their omegas because they are so few and so submissive. That’s why you should make it a point to know your Omegas and Thetas well. You have a better chance of rooting out spies then.” Wayne told them. “Omegas make exceptional spies. Thetas work as well but some lack the attention to details the Omegas have. Not all Thetas could walk among Alphas unquestioned either. Not the way Omegas do.”

Raph nodded, his mind already churning over the possibilities for who they could ask to send. He also made a mental note to start paying more attention to the Omegas around him. Knowing them well could only benefit them.

“I appreciate the heads up you guys.” He said, his Hazel-green eyes meeting each of his friends. 

“Hey, you’re family. We want you as prepared as you can be.” Riley smiled warmly. They stood and took their leave, leaving the newly mated Alphas alone.

“Maybe we should send Melody home.” Raph said. “It’ll be easier to focus on the Alphaless if we don't have to worry about offending the cats in some way.”

“That would hurt Mikey.” Gabby said. “If the cats had a problem with her staying the summer then they would already be attacking us. There’s no need to punish either of them for whatever slight the prides might find.”

“Wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry?” Raph asked.

“That kind of reasoning is what kept me away from you for so long.” She pointed out. “Playing it safe is not always the better option. What if Melody becomes to Mikey what I am to you? Would you take that from him?”

Raph’s brow furrowed. He tried to imagine what it would have been like if they had forcefully returned Gabby to Aiden and he had no way of getting her back. Would he have survived never seeing her again? He would have been a shell of who he was now, that was for sure. He knew deep in his heart that if Mikey did fall in love with the cougar that separating them forever would bring him lower than even losing Gracie had done.

“What if he and Mel do fall for each other? What if they decide to mate someday and that’s what sets the cats off?” His eyes settled on her face, watching as she realized the very possible truth of the situation.

“Pack comes first.” She said wearily. “If Mikey asks for a mating, we have to go to her pride for permission. I want Mikey to be happy but his needs don't take precedent over the needs of the entire pack.”

This was the part of being responsible for a pack that sometimes killed Raph. Tearing families apart, keeping people away from each other, and shooting down dreams was never easy for them even though when they made those decisions they knew it was necessary for the well being of the pack. “Agreed.” He nodded but it was with a heavy heart. He would hate to leave his brothers happiness in the hands of complete strangers but it had to be done if it came to that. He would just have to trust that Melody and Mikey would be able to find their way together.

Gabby could feel the tension in her mate so she slid into his lap, forcing him to lean back as she straddled his waist. She pressed her lips tenderly to his, brushing her fingertips almost reverently over the skin of his jaw and neck. She slid down and pressed a quick kiss to the still pink scar of his mating bite before cuddling close.

“Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.” She said into his mind. She smiled as his love surged down the bond they shared and she sighed happily as he brushed her curls back, tugging on them affectionately. With him at her side, she knew they could do anything.

Mikey was a heavy sleeper. Having shared a room with Raph, he learned to sleep through thunderous snoring as well as mostly everything else. He had gotten so good at sleeping through stuff that even touching him took a minute to rouse him usually. That's why he was so disoriented when he was abruptly drug from a deep sleep. A loud, undulating churr exploded from his chest as his mind registered wet heat around his stiff cock. He cracked his eyes open to see a golden haired beauty bobbing her head down over his length. 

“Damn, Mel.” He moaned, tangling fingers in her hair. For a week now she had enlightened him to the wonders of a relationship with a were. As a cat she was both fierce and affectionate and it was just the combination he needed. His hips jerked as he finished and she pulled away grinning wickedly and licking her lips to get every last drop. With an equally wicked grin he dove for her. He would make sure he gave as good as he got. 

That night, for once, all of the brothers had an evening to themselves. The girls had gone on a girls night and the triplets were otherwise occupied so the brothers went down into the man cave to have a few beers and play some video games. It was a hobby they had severely neglected in the time since the war. After a few rounds on the play station and a few beers, they paused to devour a pizza.

Donnie looked at each of his brothers as they laughed, joked, and ate. They were scarred up now. At least a lot more than they used to be. They all had more ink too than they’d had as teens. He watched as Leo and Raph affectionately shoved each other and couldn't help but grin. As kids, those shoved would have turned into brawls. He watched how Mikey actually sat and listened rather than trying to talk over everyone to be the center of attention. He could even admit to himself that in his youth he might have been uncomfortable being so social with his brothers, preferring to fall into the fantasy worlds of the gaming console or computers. How had he missed that they had all grown in more than just stature? Had it even been noticeable before the girls had come into their lives? Perhaps it had started sooner, like when April had found them. He was fairly certain, however, that the weres had been the catalyst that had helped them grow into what they were now. Raph could not be the leader he was without Gabby. Leo would not be able to let loose if not for Riley’s help. And Mikey had never been as focused as he was now on winning Mel. Donnie even knew that he himself would have never been so comfortable with personal interactions if Ronnie had not been by his side the entire way.

He craved Ronnie’s presence. When she wasn't there, it was like a little bug crawled around in his brain until she returned and settled him. Every time she walked into the room, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. It took his breath away sometimes. And every nerdy joke he made that she understood just made joy well up in his soul. Truly there was no one in the world who got him the way she did. And that was before the sex! She was so willing, so giving. Never had he been so physically satisfied and never had he felt so needed in his life.

“I want to mate Ronnie.” He blurted out. Raph’s eyes came to his and a slow smile spread across his face.

“Whenever yer ready man.” He said. 

“You won't feel like we’re raining on your parade?” Donnie asked a little sheepishly.

“Nah.” Raph chuckled. “If anything you’ll be makin’ the pack happier. You’ll be makin’ it stronger. Plus I want you happy. And trust me, ain't nothin in the world gonna make you happier than bonding to that girl.”

Donnie grinned. “I'm going to ask her tomorrow. I have it all set up.”

The next day, Donnie managed to wiggle his way out of bed without waking Ronnie. He let his eyes roam over her lithe, naked form for a second, feeling the beginnings of arousal as he remembered the night before. She had been wild for him when she had come home and it hadn't sounded like she was the only one. He had heard Mikey and Melody down the hall from them in between rounds, and Raph had done something to Gabby that had made her eject a pulse of ecstasy that had actually triggered a simultaneous orgasm from Donnie and Ronnie which was really amazing. Gabby had apologized a few minutes later, presumably after she had recovered her mental function. Raph was sure looking smug in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts when Donnie wandered down into the kitchen.

“Nice job last night.” Donnie mumbled as he reached for the coffee. Ronnie often wondered how his blood wasn't just pure coffee. 

Raph smirked, all cocky and full of his own prowess. “Didn't sound like you were doin’ too bad yerself.” He ribbed. “Was wearing her out so she’d sleep all day part of your plan?”

Donnie couldn't help but grin. “Not particularly but it isn't hurting. You going to help me set up?”

Just then Leo came in with the same wrinkled pair of jeans on he’d been in the night before. Where Donnie and Raph had showered most of the scent of their girls off, Leo reeked of sex.

“what the hell were those girls doin’ that they came home so damn horny?” Raph asked.

“Beats me.” Leo said. “Felt that thing from Gabby. That was kind of nuts.”

“You felt that all the way at Riley’s place?” Raph asked.

“I think every were in a five mile radius felt it. At least they all know their She-Alpha is getting it in. When’s her next heat? That should be fun.” Mikey said as he sauntered down the stairs. Raph just shrugged. He knew no one would be able to pinpoint her heat. It was still off kilter. Mikey didn't seem to be expecting an answer though because he rubbed his hands together eagerly. “We got a party to plan. Let's get to it.”

The best thing about being a wealthy pack that was friends with were royalty was you had access to a lot of well known people. Ed Sheeran was a were, A theta from an overseas pack. The triplets had met him and they used their influence and the Storm Pack money to fly him in. They also bought a few hundred candles and thousands of rose petals. They spent the entire day up on the roof of the rec center, making sure Jayden was on girl watch. Raph even shut Gabby out when she tried talking to him through their bond. Be the time nightfall had come, they were all set and wandered into the house where Mikey immediately set to work making a delicious meal of smoked ham, au gratin potatoes, steamed green beans, and French silk pie. The girls needled them for answers while Mikey cooked but the only answer they got was that there was a surprise waiting for them after dinner.

The girls were very pleased with dinner, piling compliments on Mikey as they ate, but as soon as the food was gone, Gabby pinned her eyes on Donnie. 

“If you don't tell us what's going on, I will command you.” She threatened.

“The hell you will.” Raph growled at her. “Besides, its about that time, ain't it Donnie?”

“It is.” He answered. “You guys might want to go get dressed.”

“We are dressed.” Mel said.

“No, babe. Dress fancy.” He said.

The girls all looked excitedly at each other before taking off to their rooms. The guys also changed, putting on nicer pants and shoes. They decided to go sans weapons though and they almost never wore actual clothing on their top half. The girls, of course, took an hour to get all dolled up but the guys excitement was palpable as they led their girls by the hands to the rec center. When they got to the roof, the girls gasped and oooo-ed and aaaaah-ed. Rose petals littered every surface and the light of hundreds of candles flickered in the fall breeze. They watched in disbelief as a figure walked onto the stage and was revealed to be Ed. They squealed as he started a song and pulled their turtles to the dance floor. For a few songs they danced but Ronnie didn't noticed that the other pairs were slowly dancing away from her and Donnie until, in fact, they were no longer dancing at all, but rather watching from the sidelines. 

“Donnie, what…” she cut her sentence short as “Thinking Out Loud” began to play.

“Dance with me, love.” He encouraged her, pulling her close and dancing smoothly with her as they had done so many times to this song before. She was lost in his eyes as he quietly crooned the words to her in a voice that was surprisingly good for how little he used it for singing. As the last note played and her skirts settled from her last twirl, he pulled her close. He touched his forehead to hers. 

“Will you mate with me?” He asked quietly.

Ronnie’s eyes widened and he saw tears fill and spill over. With a sob of joy she threw herself into his arms, nodding her head vigorously as he laughed and spun her around. He set her down and wiped her tears, kissing her lips and trying to soothe her wild emotions.

“Can we do it now?” She asked. “I mean, our witnesses are here.” She looked at her tearful girlfriends and their grinning fool boyfriends that she loved so much.

“What about your mom?” He asked, “And splinter?”

“I’ll call them.” Gabby said and promptly reached for them, alerting them to what had transpired and asking them to join them. They promised to hurry there as fast as they could. Gabby was sure Renee would grab her mother on the way as well and she was right. In a matter of minutes, all three sat against the back wall with the rest of them. They were shaded beneath the shadow of the wall under the glass ceiling, giving Donnie and Ronnie some semblance of privacy. Ed had taken off and in a rather shortened version of the mating Raph and Gracie had gone through, their beasts rubbed against each other and then they shifted human and took it to one of the large sunbathing benches that was actually bigger than a bed as it was meant to comfortably fit a long line of sunbathers.

Donnie took it much slower than Raph had but no one was really surprised. It was less of a desperate need to claim her as it was a slow celebration to the start of their mated life together. Donnie worshiped her skin, kissing and caressing each part of her, down to her very toes. Her nails traced his plastron and the ridges of his muscles and his scars. They showed each other how much they loved each other with every touch to every flaw on their skin. It was beautiful, and when he finally flipped her and entered her from behind, he played her body like a master until she came apart around him. With a low churr, he bit down hard, causing her to jerk. When it was her turn, she actually rolled him to his back and rode him much like she did the first time they had ever coupled, moving just the right way until he exploded within her. She marked him as well and they sat forehead to forehead for a minute, grinning wildly as they experienced the mating bond for the first time. Renee was in tears, as were Brandy and Gabby who Raph had pulled into his lap to whisper his own memories about what he had been feeling while mating her in her ear.

When Donnie and Ronnie finally got re-dressed they all went to congratulate her. They wrapped their new sister up in tight hugs and Gabby and Ronnie gushed about officially being sisters-in-law and Renee squeezed her new son-in-law in a tight hug.

“I want grandpups as soon as you can give them to me.” She teased him, causing him to duck his head in embarrassment. Ronnie saved him from having to worry about that as she pulled him to her side.

“Lets go hunt.” She pleaded to the group gathered.

Riley turned her eyes to Leo. “Do you think you can shift?” She asked quietly.

He struggled for a moment to bring his beast forward. Seeing him wrestle with himself, she pressed her body to him and began whispering in his ear about all of the things she would let him do to her that night if he would make a kill for her. The beast in him pushed forward at the prospect of providing for her and then being able to ravish her. Leo managed a shift and the others followed quickly, taking off for the stairs and then bolting for the woods. Leo hadn't had much of a chance to hunt before. It was too hard for him to assume dragon form without Riley there and she wasn't always around when hunts were taking place. He allowed his dragon’s instincts to kick in and scented the air, realizing that the rest of the pack was letting him lead. He could smell the decaying of fallen leaves and the moist earth from the rain they had gotten two days prior. He could smell the threat of frost in the air as the night was cooling. He catalogued the scent of squirrels and rabbits and birds but that wasn't what he wanted. He lifted his beak in the air and opened his mouth a little, letting more of the flavors of the forest in. A breeze caught and he knew immediately he had found his game. With a low rumble, he took off in the direction the scent was blowing from. The others following in a silent run. When they came close, they slowed. Leo stalked forward silently, dark as a shadow, eyes glowing against the night. The others fanned out in a classic entrapment formation. No matter which way the old buck ran, he would run smack into a set of jaws. He could sense Riley beside him, matching his stalk step for silent step, keeping her bright coat hidden behind thick brush and large trees.

The deer finally came into view. It's head was up, ears forward as it's head swiveled. It was as though he could sense death coming for him. He stamped his front hoof nervously, trying to spook something into moving so he could pinpoint it. Every time it looked the other direction, Leo inched forward until he was finally confident. Silently, he leapt for the buck. It startled and ran but it was no match for Leo’s speed. Leo jumped onto its back as Riley sink her fangs into its hind leg, keeping it from bucking and kicking. With a snap of his jaws, Leo sliced through the skin on the side of its neck, puncturing its windpipe and jugular. The Buck bled out in minutes and Leo roared his victory. When the others came to celebrate, he was still so lost in his instincts that he stood defensively over his kill and growled. A return rumble came from Raph’s chest at being challenged but Gabby brushed up his side, soothing him and then crawled forward towards Leo in a non-aggressive pose, yipping and wagging her tail and rolling around like a puppy. The beast in Leo calmed at his she-alpha’s non-aggressive display and the tension bled from the lines of his body and his tail started to wag as she approached and bumped her nose against the bottom of his beak. He let out a chuffing noise and clacked his beak playfully at her as she retreated back to her mate. Leo, more logical now, followed her to be congratulated by his pack on his first kill. Riley pranced happily around him and his brothers butted their heads against his shoulders in a dragon form of a fist bump. As was tradition, Leo offered the first bite of his kill to the Alphas. Raph's sharp beak sliced through fur and hide, opening the stomach cavity and spilling guts out. He pawed at them, searching for his favorite part of the deer. He found the liver and tore it away, bringing it to his mate to offer a bite as Leo nudged Riley forward to take her pick. She stuck her head into the open chest cavity and emerged, white fur streaked with blood, with the heart in her mouth. She brought it to him, offering a bite which he took tentatively. The warm, rich flavors of blood and meat coated his tongue and he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. He and Riley shared the choice piece of meat before they turned back to the kill. Raph had shifted human and was cutting away the guts of the deer as they had taught him to do before he could shift. They would bring the kill back to the pack to add to their food stores for those they cared for. Had they been hungry they might all have devoured the deer together but everyone was still full from Mikey’s delicious dinner. 

Raph called for an omega to come and hang the deer overnight and when he arrived, they all took off running once more. More than one of them had blood in their fur and smeared on their skin so they decided a dip in the lake was in order. The water was cold but it didn't effect them much in their beast forms. Riley said it was part of their magic. They were far better protected as beasts, far better suited to the exposure of the wild. It was also the first time Leo had ever swam as a dragon and he discovered that he was just as well suited for water as he was for land. He had a pair of transparent eyelids that he could use in the water to see clearly. His hears laid flat against his head and his nostrils sealed, keeping water from flowing in. His webbed feet and flexible legs helped with swimming and diving. It was a wonderful experiment and his beast enjoyed it as well. 

When they were finally clean and dry, they all headed for bed. Riley had taken her promises to heart and stripped naked for Leo, giving him the show he had asked for the day they had bet on who would win in hand to hand combat. As she crawled up the bed to hover over him, he looked up into her bright silvery eyes.

“I want you to be my girlfriend.” He said, running a hand over the lines of ink that swirled up from her hip, across her ribs, and to the back of her shoulder.

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled. She dropped her lips to his, nibbling on his full lower lip as she pressed back, pushing the head of his cock into her soaking entrance. 

“I’ve always been yours.” She answered as she slowly ground down onto him, taking his length to her limits. He groaned as happiness and ecstasy flowed through him. Riley could almost taste the strength of it in his aura. Blinding whites and yellows flowed behind her eyelids as she closed them to enjoy the sensations his hands on her body and the pulsing of his aura brought her.

Leo sat in the meditation room, the scent of incense overpowering all other scents and the sound of the waterfall drowning out all other sounds. He was exploring his beast yet again but instead of meditating to calm himself, he meditated on all of the feelings he’d ever had that had brought the beast forward. Nearly a month after Donnie’s mating, he was slowly growing more comfortable with the beast inside him. Still he struggled to shift without Riley there to draw the beast out. Leo had taken to meditating on his baser instincts to become more comfortable with them. His sex drive was the easiest to come to terms with as he had such a spectacular specimen for inspiration. She made sure to make him feel like sex wasn't an urge to be tucked away, but something to be indulged in. Frequently, if she had it her way. The dominance aspect was only slightly harder as he was used to being a leader. What he struggled with the most was the feelings of anger and danger because those emotions he had always taught himself to compartmentalize and work through logically rather than instinctively. Raph had no problem using the training room in the rec center as a place to physically punish those who did not follow requests. He let his instincts rule how far to push that and that was an area Leo struggled with. He worked to imagine himself in those situations. He allowed himself to feel how the beast would like to handle those situations and worked to find a middle ground where both sides of him could be satisfied. A nudge at the back of his mind brought him back to the present and blue eyes flecked with tan opened.

“We have a problem. Did you want to try doling out the punishment?” Gabby asked. She knew he was working on this and had offered the opportunity each time it had come up. He had yet to be successful in shifting for punishment but he gave a mental nod. He rose and headed to the outdoor circle where some of the more severe punishments and challenges were held. Leo’s stomach tightened as he saw a somber faced group of betas surrounding a scared looking man whose breaths were coming out in quick puffs of white that curled in the November air.

“His son is an Alphaless.” Gabby spoke mentally. An immediate growl rolled through his chest. “He was harboring him in his home. By rights we could put him to death for endangering the pack but I understand what love does to us. This will have to be a severe punishment though. I will leave it up to you to decide how far you want to take it.”

Raph wasn't there to back him up this time. He was busy interviewing Omegas to send into the Alphaless territory. It was a job made all the more important knowing one of their enemy pack had infiltrated their boarders. Leo knew that if he couldn't dole out punishment, it would fall to Gabby to do so. He knew she could handle it as well as anyone present, but he wanted to spare her from making that decision. He was Raph’s second. If he couldn't make a solid decision and follow through with it, then what use was he? He looked at the scared man and his beast started to retreat as he began to consider all of the angles the man might have for doing this.

“Listen to your dragon. This man’s actions could have brought an Alphaless attack on us, no matter his reasons.” Came Gabby’s guidance through their bond.

Leo closed his eyes and let her warning sink in. He let himself feel the fear and anger that a threat like this would bring. A growl rolled through him again and more of his dragon eyes bled through as he pierced the man with a harsh stare. 

“If you feel this pack can face the threat your son brings than you can face the threats his pack offers. I sentence you to exile and name you Alphaless until another pack takes you in. Now run.” The man cried out as Gabby severed his bond to the Alpha pair and he quickly shifted and bolted. Leo’s dragon burst forth at the sight of fleeing prey and he gave chase, marking the fleeing wolf’s flanks with his claws now and then as he ran. He drove him to the edge of the territory which was a long, hard run even for him. The exiled male was almost staggering with exhaustion by the time he crossed the territory boarder. Leo was panting hard as he watched the male disappear into the woods beyond his territory. His dragon was supremely satisfied at having protected his pack and to his surprise, Leo’s logical and emotional side was also well pleased. He was slowly gaining balance within himself and it felt better than he could have ever imagined. A flash of white caught his attention and he glanced over to see Riley, her breath puffing white in the frosty air. Her ears were forward her tail wagging slowly. He had learned to read her body language well in the last month. She was proud of him.

They walked back the nearly twenty miles together, enjoying each other's presence. As they came out of the woods, they pulled up short. Two very familiar wolves were tangling in the grass on the front lawn.

“Raph, get down here now!” Leo barked through his bond. “And bring Donnie. Ronnie and Gabby are tangling and it's serious.”

He felt Raph’s confirmation through the Alpha bond and shifted back to his usual form so he could speak. “Should we step in?” He asked.

“No. Gabby has to assert her dominance.” Riley said. “If we interfere it could mess with a challenge. That's the only reason I could think that they would be tearing each other up like this. Raph is the only one who can order Ronnie to stand down.”

Both parties were bleeding and neither seemed to be backing down. They caught a glimpse of Raph's dragon running out of the Alpha house followed by Donnie but before he reached them, Gabby pinned Ronnie, teeth at her throat, growling. She pressed tight and Ronnie submitted, yelping a little as teeth left her skin. 

“Both of you, shift. Now.” Raph’s command quavered in the air. The girls shifted but their eyes surprisingly remained the eyes of their wolves. Everyone drew closer and suddenly everything was clear. One breath and Leo could smell the pheromones rolling off of them. Both were in heat. He heard Raph groan a little as the scent hit him.

“Gabby too?” Donnie asked, surprised. Alphas usually didn't go into heat at the same time as their betas.

Gabby ignored everyone else and grabbed Raph’s hand tugging at him. “Lets go.” She said, using her command voice. Raph shrugged and followed her away from the group.

“You alright?” Donnie asked Ronnie, pulling her close.

“Yeah. I fought her for a denning room. Crazy hormones.” Ronnie chuckled. “It's weird. I didn't smell her heat on her this morning and she’s already way further gone than I am. She saw me in the one she wanted and just jumped me. Her wolf is in control. It brought my wolf out.”

“It’s probably because she missed her last one.” Donnie said. “It could have caused a quicker onset.”

Ronnie sighed and pressed close to her mate, enjoying his tall frame and his scent which was making her mouth water. “Alright, lets go find another denning room.” She said and they walked off together.

Raph was struggling with Gabby. She wanted him immediately and while that usually would not be a problem, he needed condoms now. They were in their room in the Alpha house and she was being exceptionally petulant about having to wait to get to her denning room. Only when he reminded her that her favorite denning blanked was also in the room did she agree to come along. Restless was too mild of a word to put to her at that moment. She was shifting constantly and scratching at her skin. If he hadn't already known those to be signs of full blown heat he would have thought she was going insane. 

“How did this even happen?” He asked as he grabbed the condoms and then her blankets. “You smelled normal this morning.”

“I don't know. I can't think right now.” She said. “Can we please just hurry up.”

Raph could understand her urgency. Her scent had him hard as a rock. It was a hundred times worse than her first heat. His sense of smell was so much stronger.

They hurried to the rec center and Gabby led him to the room she had kicked Ronnie out of. Dark brown paint and tan carpet with just enough room for the bed and the nightstand. It was uncanny how similar it was to the denning room she had chosen back at the Thompson Compound. Like he had seen her do before, she made a nest in the corner of the bed against the wall. She shut the shades on the window and when he handed her the denning blanket and she adjusted it to her liking, she turned amber eyes on him.

“Please, Raph. I hurt.” She whimpered as she began pulling off her clothes.

As much as he always wanted her, and how much he wanted her now, his heart clenched. He never liked when she was hurting. He opened his bond to her, reassuring her as he reached for her, pulling her close. He let her pull his clothing off as he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. He slid a condom on as soon as he was free and then laid her down on the bed where he hovered over her, his hips pressing forward so the blunt tip of his length was settled against her opening. He couldn't believe how wet she was already. He dipped his head and settled his teeth over her mating scar, his eyes bled to darker green as his beast took over. He thrust into her hard, clenching his jaw around her skin and she keened her pleasure. She was so hot and so tight around him that he didn't even bother trying to control himself. He hammered into her. She had been wound so tight that only a dozen thrusts in, her body arched beneath him, her walls squeezing tight, and she gasped his name. Before she had even come down, he had pulled out of her, teasing down her body with lips and teeth until his head was between her legs. His broad tongue swept through her folds, causing her to squeak as it past over her sensitive clit. The taste of her was driving him wild. It was intoxicating. He worked his tongue over her slick flesh until her muscles yet again clenched and her hips bucked against him. Again, before even letting her come down from her high he commanded her to shift hybrid. He thrust into her from behind, wrapping his fingers in her fur. She pressed back into him, matching him thrust for thrust. 

“Fuck, Gabby!” He growled through clenched teeth. His knot was growing, tying them together. With one final hard thrust, he emptied himself, his pulsing cock triggering another orgasm in his mate. He pulled her down so they were laying on their sides on the bed. His hands smoothed her ruffled fur even as he moved his hips, building her to yet another release. He hadn't lied when he had once claimed to have all of the stamina. They kept at it for hours, until finally Gabby was sated for the moment and he softened enough to untie her. He made sure to discard the condom somewhere it wouldn't make a mess and then crawled back into bed, pulling her limp form onto his chest. His fingers absentmindedly traced the lines of her turtle tattoo.

“You have no idea how much better I feel.” She sighed as she settled herself on him.

Raph chuckled, pleased with himself. “It wasn't all bad fer me either.” He teased.

“I should let you feel it when it gets bad again.” She said, referring to her ability to pull his mind into her body.

“I’m game.” He said. He was curious about how she must feel when her hormones built up in her system.

“I'm sure I’ll be ready to go as soon as we wake up tomorrow.” She smiled up at him.

“I’m always ready in the mornin’.” He grinned.

She chuckled with him and then after a minute her brown eyes looked up at him. “All I could think about my last heat was having you buried inside of me.” She admitted. “You have no idea how much I wanted you to walk through that door and fuck me senseless. I thought it was just because you were the strongest male in the vicinity but I think I was starting to fall for you even then.” 

Raph thought he was spent but he felt his cock twitch hard at the memory of his week of pure torture. He remembered hearing her cries of completion as she found her own release and he remembered seeing her touching herself the few times he’d had to enter the room. Thinking back, maybe there had been a reason he had guarded her so well. Maybe he had known even then that she was his match.

“I hadta fight myself.” He admitted to her. “Yer smell and them sexy little noises I heard you makin’ made me crazy. It took all I had not to just give in and fuck yer brains out.” He couldn't believe it but the memory had made him hard again. He filled his hands with the globes of her ass and tilted her hips so he could slowly press into her. Exhausted as she was, she only held on to his arms as he slowly filled her. 

“Yer so fuckin’ perfect.” He said as he slid through her wet heat. Her only response was a quiet mewl as he slowly pressed against the sweet spot inside of her. He rocked into her slowly at first but quickly became lost in the feel of her body taking him. He quickened his pace and breathy gasps came from her lips as she fell over the edge. He braced himself and hammered into her. His balls tightened and just as he tipped over the edge, he pulled out, sliding his thick cock up the cleft of her ass as he exploded. His cum painted her ass and lower back as he rubbed slowly against her.

“I don't know how you have any jizz left.” Gabby laughed. “I’m glad you thought to pull out. I didn't.”

Raph adjusted a couple pillows behind his head, now too exhausted to even retrieve a towel to wipe her down. Her denning blanket would have to suffice. “We can wait for pups.” He said as he slowly wiped cum from her skin. 

“Mmmmm.” She agreed as she began to drift. He tilted her head up and tired, dreamy eyes opened. 

“I love you, little wolf.” He whispered before pressing his lips tenderly to hers.

“I love you too.” She whispered as she settled once more on his chest. In seconds her breathing had deepened and he followed her into the realm of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Christmas was upon them. Everyone was in high spirits. Melody had returned from her pride that morning after visiting for a Christmas Eve celebration with her parents. She hid it well, but Mikey could tell something in her visit had caused her some stress and he did whatever he could to ease her worry now that she was home. Their Christmas lunch was amazing. It was held in the rec center and they celebrated as a pack. Hundreds of wolves came to wish their Alphas a merry Christmas and the chefs had dozens of holiday dishes and baked goods. The pack dispersed towards dinner time to have celebrations with their close friends and family. In the Alpha house, the family gathered around a Christmas tree overflowing with Christmas presents. Too full to eat, they turned to the den where Christmas music played in the background. Wine and eggnog was poured and the boys cracked a few beers as they settled into their spots on the chairs and couches. Leo, however, remained standing.

“A year ago today our lives changed forever.” He said as they settled in. His eyes wandered over to Melody and Riley. “Have you guys heard the story?”

“Not in full.” Melody replied.

“It all started on Christmas Eve. We were on patrol when we heard dispatch calling for a break and enter in a meat packaging warehouse. It just so happened that we were close by. By the time we got there, all we saw was a dark figure take down a handful of cops. She moved to fast to be fully human and so we approached. Of course, we didn't believe her when she said she was a werewolf. That was even more unbelievable than our existence. She had been shot and needed meat to heal properly and when we returned her to the lair and Master Splinter got a look at her he sent me running for what I had left behind. I wasn't home soon enough. Her wolf had forced a shift and attacked and Raph was the only one who was able to force her submission. That was the day he bonded to her. We followed her the next day when she left and she led us to her family. Together we killed Aiden’s men and returned them to our home. We took them in and when Raph forced Brandy’s submission, he bonded the wolves which began the process of bonding all of us as a family.

I wish you could all see how much you’ve changed.” He looked into each individual’s eyes. “We have gained so much but we’ve lost too.” He watched his She-Alpha swallow hard at the mention of their losses, her sister being the most painful of them. Raph’s hand squeezed her thigh and she covered it with her own, taking comfort both from his touch and the bond they shared. “Yet here we are.” Leo continued. “We’re thriving. We’re keeping our promise to keep growing and living our lives and there isn't anyone I would rather be spending this day with. Merry Christmas everyone.”

There was a chorus of merry Christmas’ and then Leo distributed the gifts and together they opened them, calling thank yous and exchanging hugs and kisses, depending on who the gift was from. As the evening faded into night, they all settled close to the fire. Everyone was sleepy and full and they took turns telling stories about their homes and childhoods as well as all the trouble they had managed to get into over the years. Happiness filled each of them as they enjoyed something it had taken them so long to find. Love and acceptance for the turtles, a secure family for Gabby and The members of her old pack, for the triplets a place to just be themselves, and for Melody, a place where she didn't feel so alone. 

“Take me to bed.” Melody whispered to Mikey, her heart filled with the spirit of love and comfort all around them.

Mikey stood, helping her up out of the couch. “It’s late.” He told the others. “We’re going to head to the treehouse.” They departed and slowly, the rest of the family wandered off as well.  
There was plenty of moonlight shining through the windows of the treehouse. The sheen of it washed Mikey’s green skin into a shimmering grey and his plastron to a shadowy black, the flashes of artwork standing in stark relief. Melody watched as he carefully laid their gifts on the table. Her eyes landed on the gorgeous ballet slippers he had bought her. He wanted her to dance for him. Her heart clenched a little but in a good way. How could this turtle know her so well? He knew her better than anyone. He always managed to find his way past her tendency toward privacy and lay her thoughts and dreams bare. She moved to press up against his shell, feeling the cool hardness as she stroked the palm of her hand across the surface. She rested her cheek against it, her sharp eyes picking up the pattern of each scute. Her other arm wrapped around his carapace to rest on the more pliant surface of his hip, squeezing lovingly.

“I love how you touch me.” Mikey said softly into the silent room. “I love that you like the feel of my skin and my shell.” He took the hand on his hip and gently pulled her around to face him. His fingers traced up her neck and caught her chin, tilting her face up towards his. 

“Gorgeous girl.” He murmured before dropping his lips to hers in a kiss so soft and tender that she thought she might cry. No one had ever made her feel so wanted, so cherished. Not her parents or her pride, not the pack, most certainly not her betrothed. His lips moved over hers as his fingers traced gentle lines up and down her spine, drawing a cherished purr from her throat. His fingers rested there, feeling the vibrations of her pleasure.

“Let me love you.” He whispered.

Wordlessly she pushed at the straps of her dress that he had unzipped and let it fall to the ground. She reached for him but he stopped her. He knelt before her pressing gentle kisses to the soft flesh of her stomach and navel, murmuring praises of her soft skin and gorgeous curves when his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. His fingers brushed over her legs and hips and ass, waking her nerves in a slow and sensual arousal. He pushed her back onto the table and spread her legs. His tongue wetted her inner thigh. With a mischievous grin he used his teeth to remove her panties. The scent of cinnamon swirled around them. Mikey’s eyes burned into hers, full of a sudden intensity that he didn't usually display. Wordlessly he drew a finger through her slick folds, causing her breath to catch as he passed over her clit. He tormented her so sweetly, his eyes drinking in every reaction he drew from her. He sent her soaring over a peak only to take her hard and fast until she peaked again. Still, he held himself in check, lifting her with his throbbing cock still buried inside of her and taking her to their bed where he built her pleasure so slowly and whispered such sweet words to her that she was certain she must have drifted into a dream. When her cries of completion came once more he could hold back no longer.

“Damn, Mel.” He breathed as her body clenched around him. “God I love you.” His teeth clamped around the skin of her shoulder as his hips jerked hard and he rode out the waves of his own release. 

Melody’s heart was in her throat. He had said he loved her and her heart felt like it was soaring at the same time that her stomach was plummeting. This was supposed to be a fling. This was supposed to be a fun romance to look back on through her years as a dutiful mate and mother. She had lost her path sometime over the last month though and the feeling of rightness she had felt when those works had washed over her had derailed her plans completely. With those words had come an awful realization. She loved him too, and there would be no going back. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't hurt him. Staying, however, would cause a huge problem. Come June, she was supposed to return to mate Emerson. To avoid a pride war, her parents would come for her. 

“Mel? What's wrong?” Mikey’s concerned voice brought her back to the present. She realized her cheeks were wet with tears.

“I love you.” She whispered and his concerned look faded into an elated grin. Her heart thudded harder. She had to tell him everything. “I have to tell you something.” She said. “Let's get cleaned up.”

Grabbing a cloth, they wiped up and used the bathroom. She pulled a long shirt on and he donned a pair of shorts and then crawled into bed and pulled her close. 

“Tell me what's on your mind.” He said, stroking her hair back soothingly.

“There was a reason I didn't want to date you.” She said. “I didn't want to belong to you because I knew there was a chance I wouldn't be able to let you go. I was right.”

“What do you mean ‘let me go’?” Mikey asked, tension seeping into the lines of his body.

“I can't do it now, Mikey.” She said, resting her hand over his heart. “I’ve fallen for you and I can't leave you.”

“What is all this talk about leaving? C’mon, Mel, you’re freaking me out.”

“I’m promised to someone else, Mikey. It's a betrothal I never wanted and one I plan on breaking as of today.” Mel said.

Mikey was not used to feelings of rage. It usually just wasn't in him to get so worked up but the thought of his Mel promised to someone else, belonging to someone else had him teetering on the edge of shifting. He trembled and Mel seemed to realize the danger. She hovered over him, smoothing a hand up his neck to cup his face.

“Shhhh, Mikey. It's okay. I'm here and I'm yours. No one will take me away from you.”

With a vicious growl, he rolled, bringing her beneath him. His lips pressed hard to hers, nipping as his hand drove between her legs. He had her hips bucking hard as she tried to find a release for an onslaught of so much pleasure but in a second he had her flipped onto all fours. He pushed down his shorts and drove into her. He pushed her hard to the edge and sent her screaming into her release. His teeth sank through her shirt and into her flesh, crushing down until he met her bone. Even as she was registering the sharp pain, he had lifted her and twisted her around, driving up into her as he held her aloft.

“Mark me.” He growled as he thrust hard and fast. Driven by lust and instinct, her teeth sliced through skin and muscle as he exploded inside of her. The bond set deep and together they shared in the euphoria of the mating bond.

“You’re mine.” Mikey said as he laid her limp body beneath him. He nuzzled at her skin and kissed her lips sweetly in startling contrast to the demanding kisses of their wild mating. “No one and nothing will take you from me.”

She purred heavily at the possessiveness he was displaying. Her aggressive beta mate. Fear stirred in her belly and it flavored the sensitive bond between them.

“What is it?” He asked.

“They’ll come for me.” She whispered. “We’ve just endangered the whole pack.”

“We’ll protect you.” He reassured her. “This pack protects its own.”

Melody still couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her stomach. “We need to talk to Raph first thing in the morning.” She said. “He needs to know what's coming.”

Raph leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom where he had watched with burning eyes as Gabby had undressed, taken a bath, and was now drying off with a thick fluffy towel. She went to wrap it around herself and he growled. Her warm brown eyes met his burning hazel ones and her heart rate went into over drive. How anyone could channel so much intensity into one look was beyond her. She let the towel drop and he seemed content to watch her while she brushed out her wet hair. When she reached for her lotion, he was suddenly right behind her, grabbing her wrist to keep her from opening the tube. The scent of her arousal filled the space between them as he took the lotion from her, opened it, and began to rub it into her pliant skin. Strong fingers dug into her muscles. Her ecstatic moans made his cock jump.

“Gabby, you little fox.” He groaned as he worked the lotion into the heavy globes of her ass. His teeth came down on her ear and she arched her back with a gasp. The shifted angle of her hips made his fingers barely brush the folds of her core.

“I can't take it anymore.” She moaned, desperate for more solid contact.

“You want my cock in yer pretty little pussy?” He asked, crowding her forward against the vanity. His hands took control of her hips, shifting them further as to present an even better view of her ass. She watched him eye her hungrily in the mirror. 

“God, Raph.” She moaned, her insides clenching at his coarse speech.

“How many times do ya think I can fuck you tonight?” He growled in her ear. He pressed his hard cock to her ass crack, letting her feel the length of it. “I’m gonna make ya scream my name, little girl. I ain't gonna stop til yer beggin’ for some rest. Damn!” He hissed as she rolled her hips, dragging her cheeks along his length. With barely restrained roughness, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and forced her to look in the mirror at their reflection as he bent his knees and entered her hard and fast. He set a brutal pace that tore two consecutive orgasms from her very core and sapped her of all of her energy. He was far from finished however as he brought her to their bed.

“I ain't ever had enough of ya.” He growled as he hovered over her, his hips bucking as her walls clung to him. “An’ I ain't ever gonna have enough. If you could fuck me ta death, I’d die happy.”

She pushed against him and he rolled, bringing her over him. She took over, slowing their rhythm into something much more languid.

“If we go at your pace I’ll be passed out in an hour.” She teased. She arched back, baring her throats and displaying her breasts at the same time. Rough hands smoothed up her body and around her hips. Her movements faltered as he brought a practiced finger to her clit, working her to the edge in a matter of a minute.

“Raph!” She cried as the waves of ecstasy rolled over her. She held onto his arm for dear life as her hips bucked forward and her body bared down hard on him. Despite his best effort, the combination of her beautiful face as she came, the sweet abandon in her voice, and the hard buck of her hips had his own body jerking as he released with a deep groan. It was so good it almost hurt.

“Oh fuck.” He growled as she recovered from her orgasm and began a gentle rocking motion. He was so sensitive. She grinned determinedly at him.

“You wanna find out how many times you can fuck me tonight?” She challenged. “Game on.”

Donnie was snoring. Loudly. Saffron was usually able to sleep through any noises he made at night but this was ridiculous. His covers had slid down to his waist sometime during the night and the way he slept, on his stomach with his arms up underneath his pillow, gave her a good view of the scar on his side. Her brave warrior. Almost unbidden, she reached out and stroked the tough, puckered tissue. His snoring ceased and he shifted more to his side but he continued to sleep. He was naked and the way his sheets rode down around his hips was giving her all kinds of wild ideas. She wanted to sink her teeth into him.

“Donnie.” She said gently, sliding a leg over his as she cuddled close. “I need you.”

His thigh came up and pressed against her core, dragging a startled breath from her. He rolled, pinning her down and a growl rolled from deep in his chest. Barely awake, he attacked her nipples with a roughness that sent her pleasure soaring. His hands and teeth on her super sensitive breasts coupled with the pressure of his thigh against her core sent her careening off the edge.

“Donnie!” She called desperately as the fierce waves of release rolled through her. He groaned as he felt the slick wetness of her rub hard against his thigh. His teeth clenched around her shoulder as he thrust into her shuddering body. He slowly gentled as his sleep addled brain started to catch up with his body.

“Ronnie.” He groaned as he shifted back, settling on his heels to watch her as he thrust into her willing body. “Touch yourself Princess.” He encouraged. “It makes me so hot when you take what you want.”

God he was on point tonight. His words drove Ronnie to put on a show for him. She arched and rubbed herself and whimpered and moaned until he was practically salivating and she was on the verge of cuming.

“Donnie, I need….I need.” Her ability to form words seemed to have flown out the window but Donnie knew. He thrust harder, faster, and as he exploded into her, he threw his pleasure down their mating bond and she screamed as the feel of his orgasm crashed like a freight train into hers. She writhed wildly, his hands on her hips the only thing keeping her grounded. Her reaction was so wild that Donnie actually snarled, a churr too tame of a reaction for the intense sensations flooding them.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” The words fell from Ronnie’s lips as she slowly came down, her muscles still clenching and releasing deep inside of her. Donnie released her hips and leaned forward, his hands on each side of her head as he supported himself over her, breathing like he’d just run a marathon.

“That was wild.” He said.

Sleepy and content, Ronnie just hummed her agreement. Exhausted, Donnie pulled out and dropped to his side, tucking her against him. She was snoring softly in a matter of seconds.

The night had been fun and relaxing and Riley could tell Leo was just as content. He was coming closer and closer to his beast, the gal between them almost nonexistent. He had lover her many ways and on every surface possible in her home. He had some surprising appetites for a man so carefully controlled. As he put the presents in the living room, she hurriedly stripped naked and got down on her knees, holding her arms behind her back which thrust her breasts forward. As she heard him heading back to the kitchen she bared her throat, eyes closed. She felt him approach and stand before her.

“Look at me.” He demanded.

Silver eyes opened and stared up into blazing blue ones. Her eyes traveled further and she realized he had lost his pants a few feet back. His hard cock was at the perfect level.  
“Suck it.” He said and she hurried to comply. As an Alpha of Alphas it should have chafed for her to be ordered around as he was doing now but the absoluteness of his commands and his unwavering expectation for them to be followed got her wild for him in a way nothing else they had done did. She took him in her mouth, eagerly rolling her tongue along his length, pressing forward until the slightly tapered head pressed into the tight ring of her throat.

“That's it.” He praised. “Now touch yourself for me. Feel how wet I make you.”

Her fingers sank into her aching pussy, spreading the juices his commanding voice and hard body set to flowing as soon as he had spoken. She whimpered around his cock as shocks of pleasure rolled through her.

“Get up.” He suddenly barked. The pure submissiveness of the usually dominant Riley was threatening to make him blow. He knew somewhere inside of him that this was only for him. No one else in the world would ever get her to follow orders.

Riley stood and he claimed her mouth. As tall as she was, it was a simple matter of raising one of her legs and sliding into her. She gasped as he bottomed out and then rocked gently back and forth. It wasn't enough. She wanted all of him. He had never fucked her in hybrid form and tonight, she was ready to try it. With a snarl, she shoved him. He stumbled back, sliding out of her. She turned, presenting her ass to him and he entered her in one hard thrust. His whole body jerked as she shifted and her passage stretched. He groaned as his hips pressed to her ass, his entire length swallowed. He pounded into her, losing all semblance of control. Her muscles contracted and released as he drove her mercilessly into a violent orgasm. He felt his knot growing and groaned as he felt it stick at her opening. He jerked hard against her as seed erupted from his shaft. A deep churr rolled through him as he seated his knot, the pleasure of it keeping him hard for nearly an hour. When he finally slid free, she shifted back to human and showered him with kisses and praise.

“I wasn't sure you’d want me that way.” She confessed. She worried it might have been too animalistic for him.

“I want you in any form.” He growled, nuzzling into her hair. As if to prove a point, he shifted and jumped on her, knocking her to the floor where his reptilian tongue drove her to another orgasm. When she noticed his cock protruding from his sheath, she shifted as well, her tail flagging to the side as he mounted her and slid home. They fucked fast and hard until the cabin was filled with the sounds of their release. When they were able to shift again, Leo carried his very satisfied girlfriend to bed. He slept on his back with her draped over him, their hearts beating in the same steady rhythm.

Melody was nervous and it echoed through their bond. Mikey rubbed her leg beneath the table, trying to soothe her even though he himself was nervous. He had acted rashly the night before. Pack members were supposed to approach their Alphas for approval before mating and he had blatantly ignored that. Not that he regretted it for one second, he just wasn't especially looking forward to an ass kicking. Luckily his agonizing wait was short. Raph came down the stairs to get lunch, Gabby not far behind. They strolled into the kitchen and Raph’s eyes passed over him but he quickly did a double take, freezing where he stood and causing Gabby to run into him. She followed the line of Raoh’s sight to the mating scar on Mikey’s shoulder. Wide eyes slid to Melody who, with a nervous swallow, pulled her shirt aside to reveal the mark.

“You didn't.” Gabby breathed, her eyes cleaving back to Mikey. 

“We did.” He said, looking down.

“Mikey, I could fuckin’ strangle you.” Raph growled.

“We need to talk.” Melody cut in, her eyes pleading. “There’s some important information you need to know before shit hits the fan.”

“To the conference room.” Gabby sighed and they turned and left.

“There better be a good reason for this.” Raph said as they took a seat across the table from him.

“I love her, bro. Isn't that enough?” Mikey asked.

“There more to it. You wouldnta done it before askin’ otherwise.” Raph answered.

Mikey looked down. “She told me she was promised to someone else. I lost it. I mated her without even asking her. I couldn't let someone else have her.” His voice was strained like the thought of it was still enough to push him to the edge of sanity. 

Raph and Gabby were speechless for a second. Raph recovered first.

“Let me get this straight, you dated my brother while someone else had a claim on you?” He asked, his eyes hard.

“I have never wanted Emerson.” She defended. “Cougars are in the habit of selling brides in exchange for alliances. I was betrothed before I was in my teens!” The unfairness of it all lended strength to her voice. “When I was with Mikey I knew I had a chance to experience love and caring and affection. It was my only chance and I thought I could just have a fling and leave him at the end of my stay. I fell in love with him though and I won't be parted from him. I'm glad he did it. He’s it for me. Even if he hadn't mated me I wouldn't have gone back to the pride.” She raised her eyes to his, defiant.

Raph growled at the challenge but Mikey cut him off. “You’d have don't the same.” He said. “If you knew Gabby loved you but she felt honor bound to go to someone else you’d have claimed her on the spot. I know you would have. You put us all through a whole war for her.”

“It wasn't just fer her.” He frowned

“For you it was.” Mikey said. “I get it. I’d do the same for Mel.”

Raph sighed. “You n I are gonna go a round in the training room.” He warned. “But what I really wanna know is what this means fer the pack.”

“My parents are going to come for me when I don't return in June.” Mel admitted. I don't know what they’ll do when they find me mated. I’m sure Emerson will take it personally.”

“Riley’s premonition.” Gabby said softly.

“Riley had a premonition?” Mel asked.

“Cats warring with Storm wolves.” Raph answered. “We gotta find a way around this. It’ll weaken us when shit hits the fan with the Alphaless."

Mel chewed her lip thoughtfully. “My pride is a fairly big one. They have more to gain from my association with this pack than with the Emerson pride. I think I can get them to see that. The problem then lies within Emerson and getting him to see that there’s no use in fighting. Our pack is to big to attack, even for his pride. He wouldn't be above attacking my parents pride though.”

There was a sudden searing pain in Melody’s mind as for the first time in her life, she felt a pack bond snap into place.

“Curious.” Gabby said. “Must have something to do with her mating bond with Mikey.”

“We’d have felt it last night.” Raph pointed out.

“Then her acceptance of herself as a pack member?” She mused.

“Could be a mix of those.” Raph nodded. “Anyway, any idea how ta keep him offa yer parents pride?”

“A show of unity?” She suggested. “If there was a troop of wolves down there when his pride showed up, the sheer numbers might drive him off and a promise of retaliation should any harm come to them would keep him off. At least I think so.”

“Since Mikey is our Ambassador and you used to belong to the pride, the two a you will go sort out this mess. We’ll wait til may. If there hasta be a fight, it’ll be better ta do it without snow.”

Relief seeped through Melody’s heart as she realized Raph wasn't going to turn his back on them. She hadn't thought he would but there was always that chance. Now, they just had to figure out how to get her parents to not freak out.

“Any chance you’d be willing to provide a bride price?” She asked. “My parents might feel better about this if they get something out of the deal.”

“Don't worry.” Gabby said. “We’ll think of something.”

 

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading and sticking around. I've had a very busy last 6 months as I got engaged in November and my wedding is June 3rd. Not to mention switching jobs, the bridal shower, the bachelorette party, and marriage prep courses. I'm hoping to write more often after I've moved in with my fiancé and things have settled down a bit. As it stands, I stayed up half the night for this one. I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As an author, comments keep me motivated and focused as well as help to cover any plot holes and character flaws. Please feel free to point out anything you like or anything that bothers you. Let me know what you think my dears!


End file.
